Biovolt returns
by DragonCount
Summary: A special tournament is being held in Finland. The Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the All starz, the Majestics and the Demolition boys have entered to get better points... Finished!
1. The start

Beyblade  
  
Biovolt returns  
  
By: Lizard90  
  
A special tournament is being held in Finland. This takes time two months after the Russian tournament. The Bladebreakers, the White tigers, the All starz, the Majestics and the Demolition boys (I'm really sorry for the beyblade fans that don't like them, but it wouldn't be the same without those boys.) have entered to get better points. There is a team in Finland that has also entered, even though they're not really known. They also possess bit beasts. Voltaire and Boris still have two laboratories left and they're still trying to bring the world to its knees by creating special bit beasts that poses great and destructive power. What are these strange new beasts? Will the Bladebreakers stand a chance? Read and find out. Later, a mysterious girl starts haunting Kai. Who is this girl and why does Kai know her? There'll be pairs later. And I do not, no way own Beyblade!  
  
I don't own the official characters, but I own the Finnish teams and Bio- volts bit-beasts and their owners.  
  
The beginning  
  
In an island north of Indiga, in the Barents Sea. Biovolt had built their new lab underground of the island. The scientists of Biovolt were creating some strange things with a high-tech super computer. Voltaire and Boris have sworn revenge against the Bladebreakers and a better way to get their hands onto all the bit-beasts in the world. On the super computer there is a 3d picture of Wolborg and next to it is another creature that looks similar to Wolborg, but looks different from its armor. Suddenly the labs door is burst open. Behind the door was smoke and dust flying around and in the smoke was standing four teenage children. One was wearing a green coat and blue jeans. The coats collar was so big that you can't see the person's mouth and nose and he wore a white headband with a blue line in its middle. He was also wearing sunglasses and black biker gloves. His hair was light brown He was wielding a sword. Next to him was standing a boy who was the shortest of the four kids. He had dark brown, thick hair. He wore a black coat and blue jeans and didn't have a hat or gloves. Next to him stood the group's tallest guy. He wore a blue coat, black pants and a white winter hat. He didn't have gloves on and he was wielding some sort of rifle. On the left side of the boy who was wearing sunglasses, stood a girl in the age of the shortest guy of the group. She wore a yellowish coat and black pants. She also wore a scarf. She was wielding something that resembled a pistol.  
  
"Who in the world are you!?" Boris asked a bit frightened.  
  
"Biovolt, it's time your work of terror stops!" The boy wearing sunglasses yelled.  
  
The shortest kid took a small, square shaped object from his pocket and a long, thin item that he put through the square shaped object. Then the four kids took out things that looked like spin tops and attached them to something.  
  
"Let it rip!" The boy wearing sunglasses yelled.  
  
The boy wearing sunglasses swung the sword he was holding and the tallest one shot something out of the rifle he was holding and the shortest kid and the girl pulled something. When the four kids did that, the objects they attached to their artillery started spinning on the floor. They were beyblades and their artillery were their shooters. One of the beyblades was silver colored and had a wide attack ring, one of them was orange and looked like its weight disk was bigger than the attack ring, another one of them was brownish and seemed to spin in the best balance and there was a blue one with an attack ring and a weight disk that were the same size.  
  
"Attack!" The four kids yelled and their beyblades started charging at the computers and other lab equipment.  
  
The beyblades started destroying the lab equipment.  
  
"No! You fools! You attempt to crush Biovolt!?" Boris asked angrily.  
  
"Yes we do! For the sake of the world!" The boy wearing sunglasses yelled.  
  
"Lets get the job done!" The shortest one said loudly.  
  
The other three of the group nodded.  
  
"Rise, Hawkor!" The boy wearing sunglasses yelled. The bit in his beyblade started glowing in brownish light. A huge bird rose from the blade. It was glowing brown. It had rather big wings that had blade like feathers in them. It had beautiful tail feathers that were like a peacocks, only shorter, it also had a lions tail. It had a black symbol and black spots on its stomach. It also had curved feathers on its head and the head was darker on the top and it had a white, eagle's beak.  
  
"Attack, Serpor!" The tallest one of the group yelled. Out of his beyblade rose a sea serpent bit-beast. It was a really long and its head, jaw and fins resembled a pike's (A pike is a fish.) It also had a thick horn on its head. It was glowing blue.  
  
"Get 'em, Ursor!" The shortest one of the group yelled. A bear like creature rose out of his beyblade. It had long claws on its front paws and had steel armor on its back and it wore a steel helmet on its head and bracelets on its front paws. It glowed orange.  
  
"Go, Foxor!" The girl yelled. A dog creature rose out of her beyblade. It was actually a fox and it also wore metallic armor. It also had bracelets but they had spikes on them. Its tail resembled a flame. It glowed yellow.  
  
"You brats! Stop at once!" Boris yelled.  
  
"Sorry. But we were sent by the BBA to put a stop to your crazy experiments." The tallest kid said.  
  
"Lets show some fireworks!" The girl yelled.  
  
The kid's beyblades started destroying anything that got in their way. The scientists and Boris had to run to avoid getting hit by the beyblades or getting caught in explosions. The beyblades finally stopped smashing everything and spun back to their owners.  
  
"Mission accomplished." The boy wearing sunglasses said looking at the destroyed laboratory.  
  
"Lets go. Our ride is probably waiting." The tall boy said.  
  
"That surely stopped Biovolt for now." The short kid said and ran to the labs exit.  
  
The kids left the secret lab. There was a helicopter hovering off the ground. The kids ran to the helicopter and got on. In the helicopter the kids sat down on the passenger seats. There was a man sitting in the helicopter with them. He wore a brown suit and a small hat. He had white whiskers and was holding a cane.  
  
"So kids. Did you accomplish your mission?" The man said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Dickinson. We got rid of the last Biovolt lab. At least lets hope it was the last." The tall boy said and took off his hat. He had brown hair that had some curls.  
  
"That's good to hear. We are sure that the Biovolt shouldn't have any more labs." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Lets hope so." The shortest kid said.  
  
"Could you drop us off at Moscow? We have to catch the next bus to Helsinki." The boy wearing sunglasses said. He took off the sunglasses. The boy revealed his grayish eyes. His eyes looked a bit like Tala's, but they were not constantly angry looking. (So his face doesn't look completely like Tala's.)  
  
"Of course Rio. Actually I could drop you off at St. Petersburg, so you wont have to wait so long to get to Helsinki." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Thank you." The girl said.  
  
"We have to get ready for the special tournament that's coming up in two weeks." The short boy said.  
  
"You're pretty excited about it Karl." The tall boy said.  
  
"What? You're not excited Mike?" The boy called Karl said.  
  
"Well of course I am." The boy, Mike said.  
  
"I wonder if the Bladebreakers are entering too." The girl said.  
  
"As a matter of fact, they are. They're leaving for the tournament in two days." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Alright! I can't believe were going to meet the new world champions." Rio said in excitement.  
  
"You'll get mad if they beat you Rio. Like you always do if you lose." Karl said.  
  
"Oh, shut up Karl!" Rio said angrily. "We wont lose. At least I'll hope so. For were the Kalevalans." 


	2. 1: The Kalevalans

Chapter 1: The Kalevalans  
  
Tyson and the other Bladebreakers are on a plane that's flying over Russia. They haven't changed much. (Well, this story takes place two months after the Russian tournament.) Tyson is still his own, hotheaded self. Max is cheerful as always. Ray still has scars from the battle between him and Brian, but the worse wounds have healed. Kai's still quiet but a little nicer to his teammates. And Kenny is still, well, he's still working with Dizzi to upgrade and fix the team's beyblades.  
  
"Man, I'm so excited that I could barely stay on my seat!" Tyson said in his cheerful way.  
  
"You said it Tyson. I can't believe were going to Finland. I've always wondered what it's like there." Max said, sitting next to Tyson. "Are you excited Kenny?"  
  
"Of course Max. I'm really interested about what kind of bladers they have there." Kenny said.  
  
"I'm excited as well. I heard that Finland is one of the most beautiful countries in the world." Ray said. "How about you Kai? Are you excited?"  
  
"Were not going to just relax and look at cites. We have to train, since the beyblade teams with the best experience can enter." Kai said, sitting in his arms crossed posture.  
  
"Lighten up Kai. The tournament starts over a week. We have plenty of time to train." Tyson said to Kai with his "don't be so serious" mood.  
  
"I guess." Kai said.  
  
A few hours later at Helsinki airport, Tyson and the others leave the airport through its main gate. Ray wasn't completely right about Finland being beautiful. The streets around the huge airport were full of dirty snow and there was pollution in the air.  
  
"Uh, Ray. This place doesn't look that beautiful." Tyson said.  
  
"Well, were near Helsinki, so I guess it's not that beautiful here." Ray said.  
  
"Could we find a taxi? It's a bit chilly out here." Max said, rubbing his hands together. (They're wearing those winter clothes they wore in Russia.)  
  
A minivan taxi drove in front of the Bladebreakers. The door on the taxi opened and a man stepped out.  
  
"Hello boys." The man greeted the Bladebrakers.  
  
"Oh. Hello Mr. Dickinson." Tyson greeted. "What are you doing here already?"  
  
"I came here a few days earlier to help prepare for the tournament. I also checked you in to a hotel." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Alright. After we get to the hotel, could we go see some cite seeing in Helsinki Mr. D? "Tyson asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Cool." Max said in his cheerful way.  
  
The taxi drove Tyson and the others to the hotel. It was near Helsinki's shipyard.  
  
"Well, were off Mr. Dickinson." Kenny informed.  
  
"Alright, but watch out for blade pickers." Mr. Dickinson warned.  
  
"What are they?" Ray asked.  
  
"Blade pickers are people who pick pocket beybladers. You should keep your beyblades in a pocket they can't reach without being detected." Mr. Dickinson suggested.  
  
"They're not getting Draciel. I'll keep him in my front pocket, like I always do." Max said.  
  
Tyson and the others walked to Helsinki square. It was crowded and the people didn't watch where they were going, it was like they bumped into other people on purpose. The Bladebreakers finally got out of the crowd into an empty street. Tyson leaned next to a lamppost. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai checked that were their beyblades safe. All the blades were safe in their owners pockets.  
  
"Our beyblades are safe. But lets not walk in crowds alright?" Ray said.  
  
"You got it Ray. All my toes got stomped." Max said.  
  
"Y' know guys, we haven't met any bladers here yet." Tyson said, still leaning next to the lamppost.  
  
"You're right Tyson. Why are they holding a beyblade tournament here, when there are no kids that play beyblade." Kenny said, holding his chin.  
  
The Bladebreakers didn't notice, that when Tyson leaned next to the lamppost, his BBA jacket was not covering one of Tyson's pockets; witch was the one where he had his beyblade. A hand reached into Tyson's pocket and took the beyblade. A kid wearing gray clothes walked past the Bladebreakkers and turned to them when he was about 30 meters away from them and swung his hand with Tyson's Dragoon.  
  
"Yo! Thanks for the beyblade! Suckers!" The kid said to the Bladebreakers and started running away.  
  
"Wha... Oh no! He stole Dragoon!" Tyson panicked.  
  
"Oh no! He's getting away! Kenny said to the others, pointing at the running thief.  
  
"After him!" Ray said.  
  
The Bladebreakers followed the thief. A kid wearing a green coat that covered his mouth, blue jeans, a white headband with a blue line in its middle, black biker gloves, sunglasses and had light brown hair saw the whole thing. He ran to the opposite direction from where the thief and the Bladebreakers ran. The thief made a quick turn to an ally and the Bladebreakers didn't see where he went.  
  
"Oh no! Now I lost Dragoon!" Tyson panicked.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson he couldn't have gotten far." Max said looking around the town square.  
  
The thief had stopped running. He was in an ally, looking at the beyblade he stole.  
  
"I can't believe it. I got the champion's beyblade. Now I'll be the best there is and I can finally get even with..." The thief was paused as he saw the kid who saw the theft was standing in front of him.  
  
"Give that beyblade back. It's not yours." The kid wearing sunglasses said.  
  
"What's it to you loser? Go away or I'll sic my new blade at you." The thief threatened.  
  
"You don't seem to know who I am." The boy wearing sunglasses said. He took off the sunglasses and opened his coat collar. "Remember now?" The boy asked.  
  
"No! Now go away!" The thief said.  
  
The Bladebreakers heard the thief yell at the boy.  
  
"That voice, he's there!" Ray pointed to the ally.  
  
"Lets go!" Tyson said.  
  
The Bladebreakers ran into the ally. They saw the thief looking at the mysterious boy.  
  
"Hmph. You should learn to remember your opponent's dude. Does this tell you who I am?" The boy said and took out a silver colored beyblade out of his pocket and flashed to the thief. The beyblade had a wide attack ring and it had four sharp points, shaped a little like birds.  
  
"Gaah! It... it... it's YOU!" The thief said in fear. "I wont lose to you this time!" The thief said and took out his beyblade shooter.  
  
Suddenly the green coat wearing boy's beyblade flew at the thief and crushed the thief's shooter. In fear the thief dropped Tyson's beyblade and ran away through the Bladebreakers and knocked Tyson down.  
  
"Why you, come back with my blade!" Tyson yelled at the running thief.  
  
"Don't worry. Your blade is safe." The mysterious boy said holding Tyson's blade.  
  
"Hey, thanks." Tyson said as he took his beyblade back. "That was an impressive launch. What's your name?" Tyson asked.  
  
"My name is..."  
  
"Rio!" The boy was cut off as someone called out his name.  
  
The boy whose name was Rio looked behind him and saw a tall boy wearing a blue coat, black winter pants and a white winter hat. Followed by was a short kid who wore a black coat and blue jeans. And behind them was a girl who wore a yellowish coat and black pants. She also wore a white scarf.  
  
"Oh. Hi Mike, Karl and Ann." Rio said happily. "Look who I ran into." Rio said, pointing at the Bladebreakers.  
  
"So, uh Rio. Who are those guys?" Max asked.  
  
"Right. These are my friends. This is Mike. He's Karl and she is Ann." Rio introduced.  
  
"I'm Tyson, this is Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai." Tyson introduced. All the guys greeted each other. (Except for Kai)  
  
"It's a honor to meet the beyblade champions of the world." Rio said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Tyson said. "So you guys beyblade?"  
  
"Yes we do. We are Finland's best bladers." Karl said.  
  
"We are actually a team. If it weren't for Rio, our team probably would have never existed." Mike said.  
  
"What is your team called?" Kenny asked.  
  
"We're the Kalevalans." Ann said.  
  
"The Kalevalans? You heard of the tournament they're holding here?" Ray asked.  
  
"Have we? We've entered. Thanks to our skills and experience after winning the Canadian, South American and Australian tournaments." Rio said crossing his arms.  
  
"Kenny, are there, really more tournaments than we have fought?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well, I have heard that there are other tournaments held in different continents at the same time during the Asian and American tournaments." Kenny answered.  
  
"That's right. When you were at the Asian tournament, we were in Canada. That tournament was a synch since we battled in climates we're already used to." Karl said.  
  
"And when you were in U.S.A, we were battling in Brazil." Ann said.  
  
"And we entered an extra tournament when the finals were going." Mike said.  
  
"Why didn't you go to the finals?" Max asked.  
  
"We didn't want to." Rio said looking at the ground.  
  
"Why?" Ray asked.  
  
"We had our reasons. Can we go somewhere else? I don't like chatting in alleys." Rio said.  
  
"Say. Why don't we have a good 'ol fashion bey battle?" Tyson asked.  
  
"We can't, we ha...."  
  
"I'd love to. There are small arenas over at the town square." Rio said before Mike got to finish his sentence.  
  
"But Rio." Mike said.  
  
"Hey c'mon. It wont hurt if we have one battle." Rio said.  
  
The kids walked to a medium sized arena that was in a middle of a street and it was made out of granite. Many kids gathered around the arena as Rio and Tyson stood opposite of each other next to the arena. Rio threw his coat off all cool style. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jean vest. Rio folded some hair out of the way of his right eye. He took out a white beyblade shooter and a blue ripcord. Tyson took out his shooter that had a dragonhead ornament on it. Tyson attached his phantom Dragoon beyblade on to the shooter and Rio attached his silver beyblade on to his shooter. They both went into their shooting posture.  
  
"Ready?" Max asked the two. He was the judge.  
  
"Alright Dizzi, its time to work." Kenny said and opened his laptop.  
  
"About time. I was falling asleep here." Dizzi said from inside Kenny's laptop.  
  
"Be careful Tyson." Kai said.  
  
Go Rio!" some girl fans from the crowd cheered.  
  
"Ok. Three... two... one... let it rip!" Max announced and swung his arm.  
  
Tyson and Rio pulled their ripcords and launched their blades into the arena. Rios blade just went into the middle of the arena, while Tyson's beyblade spun around the arena.  
  
"Alright. Dragoon, attack!" Tyson commanded.  
  
Tyson's blade went straight at Rio's blade. Rio swung his arm like some sort of war commander and his blade crashed straight at Tyson's blade, causing Tyson's blade to spin right to the arena's edge.  
  
"Oh no!" Tyson said.  
  
Tyson's blade managed to spin back into the arena.  
  
"What happened Dizzi?" Kenny asked Dizzi.  
  
"If I'm not mistaking, Rio's beyblade somehow made Tyson's blade loose spin after that last attack and is now using it for itself. Tyson was lucky to maintain balance and I'm also getting spiritual readings from Rio's blade and it seems to pack a punch!" Dizzi warned.  
  
"Spiritual?" Kai thought.  
  
"Fine. If you want to play hard, I'll just show you what I'm capable of. Dragoon!" Tyson said.  
  
Tyson's blades bit started glowing and Dragoon rose out of it.  
  
"Dragoon, phantom hurricane attack!" Tyson told Dragoon.  
  
Tyson's beyblade created a tornado and crashed straight at Rio's blade and knocked it into the air.  
  
"Ha haa. How do you like that?" Tyson said.  
  
"Smooth move." Rio said calmly. "But now it's time to end this fight!" Rio's face turned angry. "Go, Hawkor!"  
  
Rio's beyblade started to glow as well while it was in the air. A huge bird appeared from Rio's blade. It glowed brown. It had blade like feathers in its wings and tail feathers that reminded of a peacocks but were shorter and it also had a lion's tail. There was a black symbol and black dots on its chest and had curled feathers on its head. Its heads top was colored darker and it had a white, eagle's beak.  
  
"What is that?!" Max asked.  
  
"Rio has a bit beast too?" Ray wondered.  
  
"Dizzi, can you upload Rio's bit beast's power?" Kenny asked Dizzi again.  
  
"I'm already on it chief. Hawkor's power is unbelievable and is still rising!" Dizzi said.  
  
"Wow. I wondered when Rio was going to summon Hawkor." Mike said.  
  
"Aero dynamo attack!" Rio commanded Hawkor.  
  
Rio's beyblade started falling at the arena in full speed and red sparks were flying out of it. When Rio's blade fell on the arena, it started going after Tyson's blade.  
  
"Dragoon, attack again!" Tyson commanded.  
  
"Tyson, don't!" Kenny tried to warn him.  
  
"What is it Kenny?" Max asked him.  
  
"Dizzi just finished uploading Hawkor's power. It has gone off the charts and if Tyson attacks again, his Dragoon is toast." Kenny explained.  
  
"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Dragoon and Hawkor were fighting each other in the air. Rio's beyblade dodged Tyson's attack and then the blade made a U shaped turn in full speed.  
  
"Finish it off Hawkor!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio's beyblade crashed onto Tyson's blade. There was a blue flash in the arena and everyone saw as one of the beyblades flew out and fell on the ground. Tyson's blade was out of the arena and Rio's was still spinning in the middle of the arena and it looked like nothing had happened to it. Then Rio's blade spun out of the arena and Rio caught it from the air.  
  
"No! I lost. And I'm the world champion." Tyson said as he picked up his beyblade from the ground.  
  
"Tyson." Rio said. He had out his coat back on. "That was a good game."  
  
"Thanks. That was a wicked attack you had there." Tyson complimented.  
  
"You're lucky that his blade didn't fall on yours Tyson. Rio's Hawkor and its aero dynamo can crush other blades like that." Karl told Tyson.  
  
"I just got shocked a bit. I'm the world champion and I still lost." Tyson said, looking at his defeated Dragoon blade.  
  
"Even if you're the champion, you still need to train Tyson." Kai said.  
  
"He's right. If you want to keep your title as the world champion, you still have to train." Ray agreed.  
  
"Say guys. Didn't this count as training too?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You're right Tyson. We have now learned how strong Rio is. Now we know what sort of tricks he can pull at us and Dizzi figured out how strong Hawkor's attack power is." Kenny figured.  
  
"Hey, Rio. How 'bout a rematch sometime?" Tyson asked  
  
"Sure. At the tournament or the next time we meet. But I'd rather let someone else from my team play."  
  
"I'd like to see what kind of moves your friends have." Karl said as he and the other Kalevalans team members were about to leave.  
  
"Wait." Kai said.  
  
The Kalevalans turned around.  
  
"Yes?" Rio asked.  
  
"I want to challenge one of you, right now." Kai said as he held his shooter with his beyblade attached to it.  
  
"Alright. I'm takin' you on!" Karl said excitedly and threw his coat off. Karl wore a green turtleneck sweater. He took out his silver colored shooter and his black ripcord.  
  
"Whoa!" Max said as he saw Karl's ripcord.  
  
Karl's ripcord was about sixty centimeters long. Karl attached his blue beyblade on to his shooter and put the ripcord through it.  
  
"Lets see why Karl uses such a long ripcord. Got a clue Dizzi?" Kenny asked Dizzi.  
  
"Well Kenny. It appears that Karl's beyblade is not meant for speed. That ripcord gives him one heck of an advantage, so Kai better watch out." Dizzi said.  
  
"Alright Kai! Show him what you can do!" Tyson cheered.  
  
Kai just smirked.  
  
"3... 2... 1...Let it rip!" Max said and swung his arm again.  
  
Kai and Karl launched their blades into the arena. Karl's beyblade's attack ring was also pretty wide and it also spun in the middle of the arena, but not in such good balance as Rio's Hawkor beyblade. Kai's beyblade kept on circling Karl's blade.  
  
"Man he's good. Kai is wearing down Karl's blade." Ann said, as she looked impressed.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Karl's ripcord gave him enough spin power." Mike said.  
  
"So Kai, are you just going to spin around all day, or are you gonna fight?" Karl asked sarcastically.  
  
"You should worry about yourself and your blade." Kai said calmly.  
  
"Alright. Ursor, offence! Hakkaa päälle!" Karl yelled in Finnish.  
  
"What?" Tyson wondered.  
  
"What's this, Ursor?" Ray wondered.  
  
"Dizzi's got something." Kenny said.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Karl also appears to have a vicious bit beast as well. I just haven't got a clue what it is." Dizzi said.  
  
"Just what I was waiting for. Go, Dranzer!" Kai called out.  
  
Kai's beyblade's bit glowed and his fire red phoenix, Dranzer came out, surrounded by fire.  
  
"Dranzer, flame saber attack!" Kai commanded.  
  
Kai's beyblade spun at full speed to the arena's edge at full speed and flew into the air. Once the blade was falling back onto the arena, fire surrounded it and Dranzer that was still there was soaring at Karl's blade with Kai's beyblade.  
  
"Way to go Kai! There's no way Karl's going to survive that!" Max cheered.  
  
"So that's Dranzer's flame saber. I've heard of it once, but I didn't believe it to be that strong." Mike said amazed.  
  
"Be careful Karl!" Rio warned.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Karl said and was still amazed by Dranzer and its attack. "Ursor, defense!" Karl commanded.  
  
Karl's beyblade started glowing orange from its bit, but his bit-beast didn't appear yet. Karl's beyblade started staying in the middle of the arena again. Kai's blade fell on to Karl's blade with great force. Fire was flying a bit and then Kai's blade was back on the arena, while Karl's blade was wobbling a bit.  
  
"Still standing eh? I'll fix that. Dranzer, attack! Fire arrow!" Kai commanded.  
  
Dranzer was still out and fire surrounded Kai's blade again. Kai's beyblade rushed straight at Karl's.  
  
"Ursor, lunar slash attack!" Karl commanded his blade.  
  
Karl's beyblade started glowing orange again. This time a huge bear rose out of it. It had steel armor on its back and head. It had bracelets around its legs and its front paws had really long claws. It roared like a big grizzly bear.  
  
"Whoa! That's an ugly animal Karl's got there. And its power is rising!" Dizzi warned.  
  
Karl's beyblade went next to Kai's blade and started crashing onto it so much that it looked like it was attached to Kai's blade. Seen above the beyblades, Ursor was slashing Dranzer ballistic. Kai's beyblade was starting to wobble.  
  
"What is this!?" Kai panicked.  
  
"Kai, Dizzi wants you to hear something." Kenny informed.  
  
Kai listened and still looked at the match.  
  
"I just uploaded and found out something about Ursor's slash attack. Karl's beyblade constantly keeps switching spin direction and causes the opponents blades to cease spin power. I'd hate to say this, but Kai's in trouble." Dizzi explained.  
  
"Now, Ursor attack!" Karl commanded.  
  
Karl's blade stopped crashing onto Kai's and went farther away from it. Suddenly Karl's blade started to head straight at Kai's blade again, but this time it moved a lot faster.  
  
"Mrrr. Dranzer, spiral survivor!" Kai commanded.  
  
A bluish flame spiral surrounded Dranzer and Kai's blade. As Karl's beyblade charged at Kai's blade and crashed onto it, the force of Karl's attack and Dranzer's spiral survivor caused both blades to fly out of the arena and fall on the ground. Both blades let out smoke.  
  
"A... tie? Kai tied?" Tyson was shocked.  
  
"Man. Kai survived Karl's lunar slash." Rio was also shocked a bit.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Good game Kai." Karl said as he held out his hand to shake hands with Kai.  
  
Kai didn't shake hands. He turned around in his rude way with his eyes closed.  
  
"Whatever. In the tournament I wont go easy on you. You should remember that." Kai said.  
  
"Well that was rude." Ann said.  
  
"Guess we should be heading back to our hotel guys." Rio said to his teammates.  
  
"Hey guys." Tyson said.  
  
"Yes?" Rio asked.  
  
"It was fun blading with you guys. I hope we meet at the tournament." Tyson said with his thumb up.  
  
"We had fun too. And you'll definitely see us at the tournament. We have heard that the best teams in the world have entered, so you guys better keep your guards up." Rio said.  
  
"Thanks for the warning. See ya." Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah. Heippa." Rio said. The Kalevalans started walking to the left.  
  
"What does that that mean?" Max managed to ask Ann.  
  
"It means "bye" in Finnish." Ann answered.  
  
"Hey, guys. I think we should head back too." Ray said.  
  
"You're right Ray. I'm getting hungry." Tyson said.  
  
Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny anime sweat dropped.  
  
"We were actually wondering when you were going to say that." Max said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"This is actually a good day. We've been in Finland only for a couple of hours and we already met this country's best beybladers." Kenny said.  
  
Later, back at the hotel. The Bladebreakers were in their room sitting on their beds and chairs.  
  
"Aww. It's hard to find any TV shows that are in English." Tyson complained.  
  
"Well, we are in Finland Tyson." Max said.  
  
"I wonder if the White tigers entered." Ray said while looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah. Or the All starz." Max said.  
  
Down in the hotel's gym. (Since some hotels have gyms) The Kalevalans were training in the gym. They were all wearing gymnastic clothing. They were doing stretches, push-ups, sit ups etc.  
  
"Hope we face the Bladebreakers again soon. It was fun battling and we witnessed two of their specialties." Rio thought, while doing sit ups. 


	3. 2: Meet the competition

Chapter 2: Meet the competition  
  
The Bladebreakers were in their hotel. They were having their first day in Finland. It was only 16:21 pm. Since they left Japan at night in Japanese time. The Bladebreakers had a bit of a jetlag, but they were not so tired. They had just met a mysterious beyblade team called the Kalevalans that appeared to be extremely strong bladers. Tyson had lost his first match as the world champion to Rio and his Hawkor bit beast. Kai tied against Karl and his Ursor beast.  
  
"I wonder what kind of rules the tournament has. Finland is a pretty different country." Max said, sitting on a chair in their hotel room.  
  
"Dizzi just checked on it. I'll show you Max." Kenny said. They were both sitting next to a table. "I read that the Finnish tournament rules are that each team has three bladers battle another three blader in a one, one-on- one match. Only the teams with the most victories go to the top, from where all of the top team members battle at the same time. The team with the most surviving beyblades is the winner." Kenny explained.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Tyson said as he also listened.  
  
"But there is one more thing to keep in mind. The teams that lose must go through two tournaments next year to get a chance to become world champions again. Meaning if we lose, we lose our title as champions and must go through two tournaments again. The victorious team then just waits for the next championships in this country." Kenny explained again.  
  
"Oh man. I don't think I can go through that. I think we shouldn't enter." Tyson said in a cowardly way.  
  
"Are you chickening out?" Kai asked, laying on one of the beds. "That would be pretty dumb. The world champions should always go against any challenge. Even if it means losing our title."  
  
"He's right Tyson. And it's too late to back out. We have already been signed up." Ray reminded.  
  
"Well, sorry guys. I just have a bad feeling if we have to go against the Kalevalans. You saw how incredible they were." Tyson said.  
  
All the Bladebreakers saw a flashback when Dragoon battled Hawkor and when Dranzer fought against Ursor.  
  
"Hey, Tyson. I know it sounds scary. But it's not like we're going to become bad bladers. If we lose we just travel around the world again and fight whatever team wins this tournament." Max said.  
  
"How about if we go outside again. It's boring in here." Ray spoke up.  
  
"Yeah. I wish the tournament would start already." Tyson said, putting his shoes on.  
  
The Bladebreakers went outside.  
  
"So what do we do here Ray?" Max asked Ray.  
  
"I haven't really thought about that yet." Ray said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, look over there." Max pointed at two kids on the other side of the sidewalk.  
  
One of the kids wore a green coat, blue jeans, a white headband with a blue line in its middle and black biker gloves. His hair was light brown and he had cool anime eyes. (Like Tala's.) There was a taller kid too. He wore a blue coat, black winter pants and a white winter hat. There was a small beyblade arena on a cardboard box in their middle. They both had their shooters ready. The one in blue clothing had a white shooter with a blue ripcord and it had a silver colored beyblade attached to it. The taller kid had a shooter colored like a soldier's fatigues and had a green ripcord and the beyblade attached to it was greenish brown.  
  
"Ready Mike?" The boy in blue clothing asked?"  
  
"I'm ready Rio." The taller kid said.  
  
"Let it rip!" They both said loud.  
  
"Yo! Rio!" Tyson called out from the other side of the street.  
  
Rio and Mike halted their beyblade launches. Tyson and the others walked to the two kids.  
  
"Oh. Tyson. What are you doing here?" Rio asked.  
  
"We came outside from our hotel. There isn't anything to do around here." Max said.  
  
"Well, where is your hotel?" Mike asked  
  
"Right there." Tyson said as he pointed at their hotel.  
  
"So you're staying in the same hotel as us?" Rio asked.  
  
"You mean you guys don't live in Helsinki?" Ray asked the two.  
  
"No. Well, technically I live near here." Mike said.  
  
The kids stopped their conversation as a minivan taxi parked in front of the hotel. After the taxi drove away, there were four kids standing on the sidewalk. They didn't look Finnish at all. They all wore brown, Chinese robes.  
  
"So that's our hotel?" Said a boy with black hair and his voice sounded a bit more like an adults. "A bit too high class for my taste, but it'll have to do."  
  
"Hey, Ray. Aren't those the White tigers?" Max asked Ray.  
  
"You're right. Hey, Lee! Over here!" Ray called out and waved to his former teammates.  
  
"Hey look guys. It's Ray." Kevin said.  
  
The White tigers went up to the Bladebreakers.  
  
"I didn't know you guys have entered." Ray said surprised.  
  
"I guess we didn't tell you that our team was counted in the best results." Mariah said.  
  
"What have you been doing for these two months?" Tyson asked the team  
  
"We've been improving again." Gary said.  
  
"That's good to know. I don't know how improved skills you'd have to have if you go against the Kalevalans." Tyson said.  
  
"The who?" Lee asked.  
  
"The Kalevalans. Their this country's star players." Ray said.  
  
"How do you know about them?" Kevin asked curiously.  
  
"Two reasons." Tyson started. "One, we met and battled them yesterday. And two, two of them are standing right here." Tyson said and turned his head to where Rio and Mike were standing.  
  
"Hi. I'm Rio and this is Mike." Rio introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Lee and these are Mariah, Gary and Kevin." Lee introduced.  
  
The White tigers and the two members of the Kalevalans shook hands. Karl and Ann came up to the group.  
  
"Karl, Ann. Where have you two been?" Mike asked.  
  
"I was at the town square and Karl slept in again." Ann said.  
  
"Again? That's the third time this week." Rio said.  
  
Karl's left eye twitched.  
  
"It's all a lie I tell you!" Karl finally said loudly.  
  
The Bladebreakers and the White tigers felt like laughing.  
  
"Oh, the Bladebreakers. And who are these?" Ann asked.  
  
"We're the White tigers. I'm Mariah. Nice to meet you." Mariah greeted Ann.  
  
"I'm Ann. And now I remember your team. You guys are my favorite team." Ann said.  
  
"I'm Lee."  
  
"I'm Gary."  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"I know, you're Kevin. Nice to finally meet you guys." Ann said.  
  
Kevin blushed a bit.  
  
"How do you guys like Finland?" Rio asked Lee.  
  
"It feels like a nice country, but we haven't really gotten to see much." Lee said.  
  
"I hope we can battle each other at the tournament. I'm always excited about blading against expert beybalders." Karl said.  
  
"Hey look. Another taxi's, heading this way." Max said.  
  
Max was right. Another minivan taxi parked in front of the hotel. The kids tried to see that who were in the taxi, but the sunshine reflected the sky onto the taxi's windows. When the taxi drove off, there were three teenage boys, a younger girl and woman in her early thirties stood on the side. The teenagers wore light purple jackets with the letters BBA in the back and the woman wore a brown fur coat. The teenagers were all holding sports equipment. They also had some little luggage.  
  
"The All starz." Tyson said.  
  
"Mom! Over here!" Max called out.  
  
"Hello Max." Max's mother said.  
  
Max's mother and the All starz walked up to the Bladebreakers and the White tigers.  
  
"Well, we seem to keep running into each other nowadays." Michael said.  
  
"You got that right." Tyson said. "I didn't know the All starz entered." Max said to his mom.  
  
"Well, we have good a good amount of points to enter and we never back out from a match." Max's mother said.  
  
"How have you guys been doing?" Michael asked Lee.  
  
"We're doing fine. We've been improving our beyblade skills for this tournament." Lee said.  
  
"I hope Mariah and Emily will get along this time." Max said in a joking way.  
  
"Emily?" Rio thought to himself.  
  
"Well I don't like to be called a small potato." Mariah said a bit annoyed.  
  
"That was a joke, get it." Emily said.  
  
"Oh no, not again." Kevin said, looking that the two girls already stopped talking to each other.  
  
"Who are those four guys standing behind you?" Eddie asked Tyson.  
  
"Let us introduce ourselves." Rio said and continued. "We're the Kalevalans. I'm Rio; I'm the captain of this team. He's Mike, he's the brains of the team. This is Karl. He's normally our starter in beybattles. And she's Ann."  
  
"Hmm. Rio? Are you familiar with some kid whose name is Rio Asp?" Michael asked.  
  
"Asp? That's my last name!" Rio said confused.  
  
"Wait a minute Michael. Are you saying that HE is the Rio Asp we knew?" Emily asked.  
  
"It's possible. He does look a little like him. From those biker gloves, the headband and those blue eyes." Michael said.  
  
"Rio, do you really know those two?" Ann asked.  
  
"Don't recall. Let me think." Rio said.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
An eight-year old Rio lost a beybattle to a kid the same age. Rio's kneeling down on his blade that flew out of the small arena.  
  
"Ha! Told you I'd win. And you just say you're good and great since you come from another country." The kid who beat Rio said.  
  
"You should know you forced me to challenge you. I have only been beybattling a year, that doesn't make me the best." Rio said. "And the other reason was that you want my beyblade."  
  
"That's right, now hand it over." The kid said.  
  
"Never!" Rio said and pocketed his beyblade. Two other kids grabbed Rio and punched him on the stomach. The bully took Rio's beyblade and pushed him on the ground. A boy wearing a baseball cap, green shorts and a blue t-shirt walks up to Rio who's still sitting on the ground. The boy had reddish hair and was two years older than Rio.  
  
"You ok?" The boy asks.  
  
"No. That jerk forced me to beybattle him and now he took my beyblade. I've had that thing since last year. It was a gift to me and now I lost it." Rio said looking down on the ground.  
  
"That guy always forces other kids to a battle. Say, if you have any money I could show you a place where they sell really good, state of the art beyblades." The boy said.  
  
"Well, I was going to go buy a new beyblade to improve my old one." Rio said as he got up.  
  
"Great. I'll show you where the shop is. Oh and by the way, name's Michael." The boy said.  
  
"And I'm Rio." Rio said.  
  
The two boys walk to a small store with a huge sign that says BEYBLADE. They go to a shelve full of brand new beyblades.  
  
"Witch one should I pick?" Rio asked Michael.  
  
"Take this one." Michael suggests and hands Rio a package with a silver colored beyblade inside. (No, it's not the one Rio uses now.) "His beyblade is an attack type, so this endurance type should win it."  
  
"Thanks. It's even my favorite beyblade color." Rio said.  
  
A bit later, Rio and Michael walk up to the bully.  
  
"What do you want?" The bully asks.  
  
"I've come to get my blade back." Rio said taking his shooter out.  
  
"Fine, it wont hurt to get two blades in one day." The bully said and took out his beyblade and shooter.  
  
Michael said when to start.  
  
"3... 2... 1... Let it rip!"  
  
Rio and the bully launch their beyblades, but Rio does a slamming launch and causes his new blade to slam the bully's beyblade out of the arena in seconds.  
  
"Take that." Rio said.  
  
The bully gave Rio's blade back.  
  
"Thanks Michael. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've never gotten my old blade back." Rio thanked.  
  
"No prob. Lets beybattle against each other sometime." Michael said.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember. Aren't you the guy who helped me get my very first beyblade back?" Rio asked Michael.  
  
"You really are the Rio I know. It's nice that you have gotten yourself a whole team." Michael said.  
  
"So that means you are the Rio I helped to improve his beyblade." Emily said.  
  
"Oh right. I remember. I was having a hard time making a new beyblade for myself outside and then Emily got curios as she saw me and helped me." Rio said. "Good to see you two."  
  
"Hey, Emily. Is there any data about him and his team?" Steve asked.  
  
"Not a thing. I've never heard of the Kalevalans. Must be since they didn't enter the American tournament." Emily said.  
  
"Our team was in Brazil when the American tournament was held. It was pretty hard, but we pulled through." Mike said.  
  
"We even entered an extra tournament that was being held when the world championships were on. We didn't enter for a reason." Karl said.  
  
"So I suppose your good. You should be since your team entered this tournament." Emily said.  
  
"That's true. I even have my own bit beast now. As well as Mike, Karl and Ann." Rio said as he showed his beyblade with the picture of Hawkor in the middle.  
  
"So you've made some modifications." Emily said looking at the silver colored beyblade.  
  
"Y' know, if you would have stayed in America, you could have became a member of the All starz." Michael said.  
  
"Well I had to move back here. And it's really nice here." Rio said.  
  
"I never would have guessed that Rio shares history with Michael and Emily." Max said.  
  
"I'm glad he didn't join the All starz, we would have been thrashed if Rio would have battled and if he would have had an artificial bit beast." Ray said.  
  
"Well how does Finland look to you guys?" Ann asked Emily. (She befriends with other girls very fast.)  
  
"It's cold." Emily said.  
  
The other All starz and the Kalevalans laughed.  
  
"Well, I hope we battle in the tournament. I always like new challenges." Karl said.  
  
"Well be careful what you hope for. We're gonna rock the house. Cause I'm the best." Tyson said a bit selfishly.  
  
"So you still think you're the toughest, mister super-blader?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Don't make us do that blade treatment like we did in Russia." Lee said.  
  
"You mean like this?" Mike asked.  
  
Mike fired his beyblade on to the ground. The blade started circling around Tyson's feet. Tyson started running around with Mike's beyblade chasing him. Everyone laughed.  
  
"That still make's me laugh." Lee said looking at Tyson running around.  
  
"Say, Michael. I hope we get to battle in the tournament. Just like we did back then." Rio said.  
  
"I'm sure of it. And this time I'll be tougher to beat." Michael said.  
  
"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Tyson yelled as he was still running around with Mike's beyblade chasing him.  
  
"Don't bet on it! Serpor only stops when he wants to!" Mike said to Tyson loudly.  
  
Everyone laughed again, but not so hard.  
  
Suddenly a bus parked in front of the hotel. Again a group of four came out. (Can you guess who they are?)  
  
"Why in the world is Tyson running around like crazy?" One of them asked. He was a blond haired boy who was wearing a yellow shirt, green pants and a red vest. He spoke in an Italian accent. (At least I think he does.)  
  
"Probably since there's a beyblade chasing him." Another boy said. He had light green hair and looked kind of girlish.  
  
"I knew we were going to see the Bladebreakers sooner or later again." Another boy said who sounded older. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt and a green vest. His pants were red and he also wore light brown, fingerless gloves. His hair wads purple and he spoke in a British accent.  
  
"Hey, it's the Majestics." Ray said.  
  
"I know it's them! But what about saving me from this crazy beyblade?!" Tyson asked, still running.  
  
"Oops, sorry." Mike said as he held out his hand.  
  
Mike's beyblade spun back to its owner's hand.  
  
"So even you entered." Max said.  
  
"Yes. A good competition against the best teams in the world is a pretty good reason." Enrique said.  
  
"So, you're the European champions." Rio said.  
  
"That's true. And who might you be?" Robert asked.  
  
"We're the Kalevalans. I'm Rio and these are Mike, Karl and Ann." Rio introduced again.  
  
"Big deal. You're just another bunch of little people." Johnny said rudely.  
  
"What?! Are you mocking me and my team?" Rio asked, as he was getting angry.  
  
"You see what happens when you act so rude Johnny." Oliver said.  
  
"So what?" Johnny said.  
  
"Why you! You're talking to a guy who comes from a long line of soldiers who fought for our country!" Rio said angrily.  
  
"Well, I come from royalty! Unlike you!" Johnny also said angrily.  
  
"This could get ugly." Enrique said sweat dropping.  
  
Rio and Johnny continued their argument.  
  
"You may come from royalty, but you're just a royal pain in the butt!"  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that, you son of an underling!"  
  
"Well, my ancestors had fought not just for their land, but their whole country!"  
  
"Whatever! Your ancestors were obviously cowards!"  
  
"Lets settle this!"  
  
"Alright you're on!"  
  
"Wow. No ones ever argued with Johnny like that." Enrique said.  
  
"Alright, Johnny! In the hotels gym in ten minutes!" Rio said angrily as he walked off into the hotel.  
  
"Tell me Mike. Has Rio always been a hothead?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Nearly his whole life. I think." Mike said.  
  
"Johnny, where are you going?" Robert asked.  
  
"I'm going to go change into my armor. I agreed to a beybattle against that Rio guy." Johnny said as he carried his two bags into the hotel.  
  
"Judy, now's our chance to get data about Rio." Emily informed.  
  
"You're right. Alright lets get ready to record." Max's mother said as she and the All starz walked to the hotel.  
  
"Maybe we should see how that match is going to turn up." Lee said to his team.  
  
"Hey guys. Lets go see how Johnny will go against Rio." Tyson suggested.  
  
Later. Inside the hotels gym. The room's walls were regular white and there was a big beyblade arena in the room's right side and on the other side there were gym machines. There were also a few couches to sit on. All the teams had gathered in the room to watch Johnny's and Rio's match. Johnny was wearing his suit of armor and had his axe shooter and beyblade ready. Emily had her computer ready to record Rio's battle moves. Rio came to the gym but he now had a scabbard attached to his belt.  
  
"What with the sword?" Max wondered.  
  
"That's not just a sword. That's a beyblade shooter, it's resembling a sword." Ray said.  
  
Rio pulled the sword out of the scabbard. The sword was long and its blade resembled a beyblade shooter ripcord. There was a blue square device attached to the blade and on the device were the things that Rio attached the beyblade onto.  
  
"Nice costume Johnny. Is it real iron or is it made out of recycled tin cans?" Rio asked.  
  
Johnny didn't say anything. Enrique was the judge.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked Johnny and Rio.  
  
"I'm always ready." Johnny said.  
  
"Not for this." Rio said as he went into a position like he was going to swing the sword.  
  
"3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" Enrique announced.  
  
The two shot their beyblades into the arena. Rio launched his by swinging the sword really fast and his beyblade flew off the object on his sword. Johnny's beyblade went straight into attacking. The two blades kept crashing onto each other.  
  
"Are you picking up anything Emily?" Max's mother asked.  
  
"All I can say is that Rio's beyblade seems to be absorbing Johnny's blade's spin power. That explains the loose tip." Emily said.  
  
"Enough child's play. Salamulyon, attack!" Johnny commanded.  
  
Johnny's bit beast rose out of his blade. Johnny's attack started getting effective against Rio's blade, even if Rio's blade had a loose, sharp spinning tip.  
  
"So, you're trying to beat me with an overgrown salamander?" Rio asked.  
  
Johnny just smirked. Salamulyon shot purple fire out of its mouth and Johnny's blade knocked Rio's into the edge of the arena.  
  
"Now I'll show you my bit beast! Go Hawkor!" Rio called out.  
  
Rio's Hawkor rose out of the beyblade.  
  
"Aero dynamo!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio's beyblade rushed at Johnny's and started emitting jolts of electricity. Rio's blade crashed onto Johnny's blade and caused it to fly out of the arena and hit the wall. Johnny was shocked.  
  
"How did you like that, mister I'm-so-cool-since-I-come-from-royalty-and-it- gives-me-the-right-to-be-rude?" Rio asked as his beyblade spun out of the arena and landed onto Rio's hand.  
  
"How's that possible? He beat me so easily." Johnny said, still shocked.  
  
"I think we're in trouble if we go up against that." Kevin said amazed.  
  
Actually, everyone except Karl, Mike and Ann were amazed. They had never seen anything like that. Even Emily was amazed.  
  
"What did you pick up Emily?" Max's mother asked.  
  
"I recorded all the moves Rio used. Rio seemed to use half of his maximum power and he won since he used the element of surprise and that aero dynamo attack." Emily explained.  
  
"Rio seems to be a real pro in this sport. No one has ever defeated Johnny that fast." Robert said.  
  
"Time?" Rio asked Mike.  
  
"Six minutes and forty-seven seconds. Not bad." Mike said, looking at his timer.  
  
"That was an impressive move you have there." Lee said to Rio.  
  
"Hey, thanks. I bet I'll see your specialty in the tournament. It begins in four days." Rio said.  
  
"So we have four days to prepare and find a way to beat Hawkor's aero dynamo and Ursor's lunar slash." Kenny said to the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Well I'm getting bored. Why can't the tournament start earlier?" Tyson whined.  
  
"Tyson. The later the tournament starts, the better. We need training if we want to win." Kai said.  
  
"Kai's right. And don't forget, we're also going up against the White tigers, the All starz and the Majestics." Ray reminded.  
  
"Yeah. So we should get started now." Max said.  
  
Suddenly the gym's door opened. Everyone in the gym now looks angry, surprised or even terrified.  
  
"I can't believe it. It's them." Tyson said.  
  
Kai, the All starz and the White tigers are angrily looking at the four people who walked in.  
  
"Oh no!" Rio thought. 


	4. 3: Suspected

Chapter 3: Suspected  
  
Last time the Bladebreakers met up with the White tigers, the All starz and the Majestics. Johnny and Rio had a beybattle against each other, but Johnny's Salamulyon didn't stand a chance against Rio's awesome Hawkor. A group of four teenagers arrived and everyone was shocked about them. Who are they?  
  
"I can't believe it. It's the Demolition boys." Tyson said surprised.  
  
"What a horrible sight for sore eyes." Rio said.  
  
They were indeed Tala, Spencer, Brian and Ian.  
  
"Well that was a pretty rude greeting." Tala said.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here?" Kai asked angrily.  
  
"What would you expect? We've entered the tournament." Spencer said.  
  
"Oh great! Now we're going to lose our bit beasts again." Max said worried.  
  
"We don't work for Biovolt anymore. We go our own way." Tala said.  
  
"Well if it's like that, then what the heck. Greetings I'm..." Mike was interrupted.  
  
"Mike. Did you forget that rule I made two months ago?" Rio asked Mike a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well... um... no." Mike said.  
  
"Rule?" Tyson wondered.  
  
"We made a rule, that we never speak to the Demolition boys." Rio explained.  
  
"Well that was nice." Ian spoke up.  
  
"You don't seem to know that after Biovolt was destroyed, all the bladers there were taken to specialized psychiatrists. We have gotten emotional more." Tala said.  
  
"Well, I bet you're still trying to become strong by stealing everyone's bit beasts! And you're not laying one hand on ours!" Rio said loudly.  
  
"Biovolt was forced to delete those abilities you moron." Brian said. He still did sound a bit harsh.  
  
"And who are you anyway?" Tala asked angrily.  
  
"Humph. We're the Kalevalans. We are Rio, Mike, Karl and Ann." Rio said. He sound annoyed. "Well I'll never forgive what you did to Ray, Brian!" Mariah said angrily.  
  
"You should blame Boris for making me act like that back then." Brian said. He was also getting angry.  
  
"So are you saying it was that man who made you mean and ruthless?" Robert asked calmly.  
  
"Yes. Biovolt was also forced to take out that cybernetic stuff they put inside me." Tala said.  
  
"So that explained Tala's brainwave patterns being messed up." Kenny noticed.  
  
"Well we're leaving." Rio said.  
  
Rio and his teammates walked out the gym. Rio was still angry.  
  
"We're also leaving." Lee said.  
  
Then the White tigers walked out.  
  
At the same time, in an ally. There are many beyblades lying on the ground. Suddenly, four dark colored beyblades shoot out from somewhere and start smashing the ones on the ground. The blades start smashing the lying ones and some of them brake. The dark colored beyblades stop spinning and four kids come to pick them up. Three of the kids are boys and there's one girl with them. One of the boys wore a brownish green coat and black winter pants. His hair was black. Another one of the boys wore a black coat and grayish jeans and had a gray winter hat. The tallest boy wore a black coat and black winter pants as well and his hat was black. The girl had blond hair and had a ponytail. She wore a purple cat and bright blue jeans. They picked up their beyblades.  
  
"Aw man. How does that Rio pin-head make his blade smash anything in its way?" The boy wearing the brownish green coat wined.  
  
"Quit wining Marcus. I'm sure if we launch these hard enough, we can become good." The big kid said.  
  
"No. I know the reason he can do all sort of damage with his blade." The girl said.  
  
"Yeah, it's that bit beast thingy he has. Haven't you seen him and his loser team on TV?" The boy in grayish jeans asked.  
  
"Mrrr. How come he gets a bit beast while we don't?" The kid named Marcus complained.  
  
"He was worthy of having a bit beast." A voice said.  
  
"Who said that?" The girl asked.  
  
"I did." The voice said.  
  
A man in brown winter clothing came out of the shadows. He had purple hair and was rather old.  
  
"Who are you?" The tall boy asked.  
  
"My name is Boris. I couldn't help noticing your, little conversation." Boris said. "So what about it?" The boy in grayish jeans asked.  
  
"You wont become strong like that. Not with just raw strength and multiple targets. You need more than that. And I know, since I'm an expert on beyblades." Boris explained.  
  
"So you're going to help us or something?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes. I could give you power and a chance to get into the tournament. Just think about it. How would you like to humiliate Rio and probably defeat the world champions?" Boris asked.  
  
The four kids looked at each other for a sec. They nodded.  
  
"We accept." Marcus said.  
  
"Excellent. Follow me." Boris said and he started leading the four kids.  
  
Back in the hotel's gym. The Bladebreakers are training for the tournament by battling against each other in the arena where Johnny battled Rio. Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max were all doing fine.  
  
"How does it look Dizzi?" Kenny asked while analyzing the team's stats and moves.  
  
"Not bad at all. But we should turn up the heat if we want to beat the Kalevalans. I read a file about them and it says that they have nearly never lost." Dizzi said.  
  
"Well how's that going to help? We have battled against each other for five times already and now we all know every move we make." Ray said.  
  
"Why don't you blade against us?" Someone asked.  
  
The All starz enter the gym. They have their shooters with them.  
  
"You serious?" Max asked.  
  
"You bet we are." Steve said.  
  
"It's getting pretty boring around here, so a small match wouldn't hurt." Michael said.  
  
"Alright you guys are on." Tyson said.  
  
"Alright. I'll go first." Ray said.  
  
"I'd like to give it a try." Emily spoke up.  
  
Ray and Emily stood up to the beyblade dish. They went into their shooting position.  
  
"You guys ready?" Tyson asked the two.  
  
"I'm ready." Ray said.  
  
"Same here." Emily said.  
  
"Alright. 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" Tyson said loudly. Ray and Emily launched their beyblades. Both blades started spinning on the side of the arena.  
  
"Lets end this quickly. Driger, attack!" Ray commanded.  
  
Ray's beyblade then charged at Emily's blade. Emily's blade made a big turn into the dish's middle.  
  
"Told you we've been improving." Emily said.  
  
"Alright. Then try dodging this! Tiger claw!" Ray commanded again.  
  
Ray's bit beast, Driger rose out. Ray's beyblade turned and charged straight at Emily's. But Emily wasn't even sweating.  
  
"Trygator, water smash!" Emily commanded.  
  
Emily's bit beast rose out as well. Trygator growled like an alligator. Emily's beyblade also charged at Ray's blade and they both collided with great force. Ray's blade almost flew out of the arena; it was spinning right on the dish's edge.  
  
"Trygator, finish it off!" Emily commanded.  
  
Emily's blade rushed at Ray's blade and knocked it out of the dish without Ray getting a chance to get his blade back into the arena.  
  
"Whoa. Emily beat Ray. And in such a fast battle." Max said surprised.  
  
"Well he said "lets end this quickly" so I finished it quickly." Emily joked.  
  
Emily's blade spun out of the dish and Emily caught it successfully.  
  
"Well, that also explains why we have to improve." Kenny informed.  
  
"Ok, so who plays next?" Ray asked.  
  
"I will." Kai said.  
  
"Alright Kai." Tyson said happily.  
  
"Well, guess I'll go next." Eddie said, spinning his basketball shooter on the tip of his finger.  
  
Kai and Eddie stood up to the dish.  
  
"Alright. Off we go in, 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" Tyson said ;oudly.  
  
Kai and Eddie launched their blades. Kai didn't waste anytime summoning out his Dranzer, since he knew about Eddie's bit beast and its attack.  
  
"Dranzer, flame saber!" Kai commanded.  
  
Kai's blade flew out of the dish. When it started falling straight at Eddie's blade, it became surrounded by fire.  
  
"Defend Trypio!" Eddie commanded.  
  
When Kai's blade fell on Eddie's blade, there was a heat wave that was felt across the room. But Eddie's Trypio managed to survive Dranzer's flame saber. Both of the blades were just spinning and both of them had some distance from each other.  
  
"Alright. Trypio, sting shoot!" Eddie commanded.  
  
Eddie's blade bounced into the air and was falling straight onto Kai's blade. Trypio appeared and was falling onto Dranzer. Eddie's blade fell on Kai's and started taking out Dranzer's spin. Kai was a little angry.  
  
"Dranzer, fire arrow!" Kai quickly commanded.  
  
Kai's Dranzer shook off Eddie's Trypio. Kai's blade rushed and flew into the air again and flew straight at Trypio. There was another heat wave and soon Eddie's Trypio blade was lying on the floor.  
  
"Way to go Kai!" Tyson cheered.  
  
You did it!" Max said happily.  
  
"So who plays next?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I want to go next. I really wanna try out how Draciel goes against Steve and his Tryhorn." Max said as he attached his blade on to his sniper grip- shooter.  
  
Max and Steve stepped up to the dish. Tyson announced when to launch the blades again. Max's blade just spun in the middle of the dish, while Steve's was circling Max's blade.  
  
"Why aren't you attacking like you always do?" Max asked Steve.  
  
"I know your moves really well, so that's just the reason." Steve said as he smirked.  
  
"Alrighty then. Draciel, attack!" Max commanded.  
  
Max's blade started chasing Steve's blade.  
  
"Not a smart thing to do! Tryhorn, stampede rush!" Steve commanded.  
  
Steve's bit beast appeared. Suddenly Steve's blade started charging at Max's. Steve knew that Max's defense would only block his attack.  
  
"Draciel, defense!" Max suddenly commanded.  
  
Max's blade quickly went to the middle of the dish and became surrounded by light. Steve's blade crashed on to Max's, but it still managed to start pushing Draciel. Steve's blade was trying to push Max's out of the dish like the way Tyson tried in episode 3.  
  
"So what can your defense do about this?" Steve asked.  
  
"You'll see in just a sec." Max said.  
  
Suddenly Steve's blade started losing spin and finally stopped.  
  
"Whoa. Sweet moves Max." Tyson congratulated.  
  
"Nice battle. I'll be more careful next time." Steve said.  
  
Same time. Boris has led the four kids to a huge building.  
  
"Hey, wait. What are we doing at Bridge stadium?" Marcus asked.  
  
"This is where my secret base is." Boris said as he lock picked the front door of the arena.  
  
"Uh. Okay." The tall kid said.  
  
Boris then led the kids to the building's basement. Boris opened a hatch on the wall and pressed a small, black button. Suddenly the wall next to the hatch opened up and revealed a secret staircase.  
  
"Whoa. That's kinda cool." The kid in grayish jeans said.  
  
"But before I lead you down there you must first tell me your names." Boris said.  
  
"I'm Marcus."  
  
"I'm Ronny." The tall boy said.  
  
"I'm Jake." The kid in grayish jeans said.  
  
"I'm Nicole." The girl said.  
  
"Thank you. And do promise me that you don't tell anyone about this secret room." Boris said.  
  
"Ok, we promise." Ronny said.  
  
Boris then led the four into a secret room. The room had many large computers and strange pipe-like tanks. There were also scientists.  
  
"What is this place?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Welcome to the n.2 base... of Biovolt." Boris said. He was now wearing his normal clothes and the goggles.  
  
Marcus, Ronny, Jake and Nicole were a bit scared.  
  
"What in the world? What is Biovolt?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Biovolt is a company that trains genetically talented children to beyblade. Also we create our own unique bit beasts and beyblades. And we only accept strong bladers." Boris explained.  
  
"So why did you bring us here? Are you going to use us as some sort of beyblade lab rats?" Nicole asked shaking.  
  
"Why no. I want to give you power. Just look into those four tanks, over there." Boris said as he pointed at four tanks in the room's corner.  
  
Marcus, Ronny, Jake and Nicole looked into the tanks. There were strange looking life forms in them. One was a huge bird. Its entire body was metallic. Its wings' feathers were like razors. Its chest was brighter and had a red jewel in the middle of its chest. Its head was like a hawk's and it had three razor-like feathers sticking out of its head and its tail feathers were long and they resembled sword blades. In the tank next to it was a huge serpent creature. Its body was also completely metallic and its head was covered in even thicker armor with huge blades sticking out of its head. It had two fins near its head that looked like MetalSeadramon's fins. It also had a huge fin on its tail and the fin was also a bit spiky. It had four huge fangs sticking out of its mouth. In the next tank was a bear-like creature. Its body was also metallic. Its head didn't look strange in any way but it had blades sticking out of its neck that made it look like the creature had a lion's brush. Its back was thick looking and there was a really big blade sticking out of it. It also had large and really sharp looking claws in its front paws. It also had fangs like a saber-tooth tiger. In the last tank was a large, fox-like creature. Its body was metallic like the other three creature's bodies. It had small blades coming out in a row on the side of its body. It hade thick bracelets on its legs and it also had saber-tooth tiger fangs sticking out of its mouth. The creatures were floating in some strange water-like liquid inside the tanks.  
  
"What are those?" Nicole asked shivering.  
  
"I bet they're not some animals floating in water. That's for sure." Jake said.  
  
Suddenly the creatures opened their eyes. Their eyes were white, had no pupils and looked somehow lifeless. They each made a scary sound.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful? Those are your new bit beasts." Boris said, looking at the creatures.  
  
"You mean those are bit beasts?" Ronny asked.  
  
"Correct. Let me introduce Metal Hawkor, Metal Serpor, Metal Ursor and Metal Foxor." Boris said loudly.  
  
Suddenly the tanks started glowing and the small orb-like tanks that each had a beyblade bit inside started glowing too. The bit beasts disappeared and their pictures appeared on the beyblade bits.  
  
"Now you all must choose what bit beast you'll use." Boris said.  
  
"I'll take Metal Hawkor." Marcus quickly said.  
  
"I'll definitely take Metal Serpor." Ronny said.  
  
"Hey I wanted that. Oh well. Guess I'll take Metal Ursor." Jake said.  
  
"Guess I just have to take Metal Foxor." Nicole said.  
  
"Excellent. Here are your new beyblades. Now you should train before the big tournament. And I would like you to do something for me then." Boris said.  
  
"What's that?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Destroy the Bladebreakers and the Demolition boys." Boris said loudly.   
  
"Go Dragoon!" Tyson commanded.  
  
The battle between Michael and Tyson had already started. Tyson's blade charged at Michael's.  
  
"Trygle, attack!" Michael commanded.  
  
Michael's beyblade leaped and fell onto Tyson's. Tyson's Dragoon managed to get Trygle off him and then the two blades continued their crashing.  
  
"Alright. Dragoon, phantom hurricane attack!" Tyson commanded.  
  
Dragoon rose out of the bit chip and created a tornado.  
  
"Go Trygle!" Michael commanded.  
  
Trygle also rose out. The two blades crashed at each other and sparks started flying around.  
  
"Who has a shot at winning Dizzi?" Kenny asked his laptop.  
  
"All I can say is that they're even." Dizzi just said.  
  
"You can do it Tyson!" Max cheered.  
  
Suddenly a golden beyblade flew into the beydish. Ann was standing in front of the gym's door. She was wielding a blue spring launcher in her left hand and a white, short ripcord in her right hand. She was wearing a pink t- shirt and blue jean-shorts. She also wore white tennis shoes and silver colored biker gloves. She had long, blond hair with some brown in it.  
  
"Hey. What's the big idea?" Michael asked annoyed.  
  
Ann just smirked.  
  
"Foxor, pyre fang attack!" Ann commanded.  
  
Ann's beyblade's bit glowed fire yellow. A large fox-like creature rose out. It wore a metal helmet on its head and metal plating on its back. It also had bracelets with a spike sticking out of them on all of its four paws. It had long fangs sticking out of its top jaw and its tail was a flame. Golden flames surrounded Ann's blade's attack ring. Foxor let out a howl and turned into a fox shaped, blue flame. Ann's blade started spinning around the arena really fast and gold flames were seen flying from the blade. The flaming Foxor then headed straight at Trygle. Foxor rushed at Trygle, opened its flaming mouth and bit Trygle. Trygle disappeared and Ann's beyblade knocked out Michael's blade. Now Foxor had its attention at Dragoon.  
  
"Dragoon, blow it away! Phantom hurricane!" Tyson commanded.  
  
Tyson's blade then created another tornado and charged at Ann's blade.  
  
"Foxor, attack!" Ann commanded.  
  
Foxor charged at Dragoon and bit him with her flaming fangs. Dragoon roared in pain and disappeared back into Tyson's blade. Ann's blade then knocked out Tyson's blade. Tyson picked up his blade. He was not really happy.  
  
"Alright, now what was that all about, Ann?" Tyson asked angrily.  
  
"It was a joke." Ann said.  
  
Ann's blade flew out of the beydish and Ann caught it from the air.  
  
"Oh really? You're obviously spying on us to learn fast ways how to beat us." Tyson said.  
  
"Don't you get it? It was all a prank. We never play unfair." Ann said.  
  
"Yeah right. I'm suspecting that you Kalevalans are just a bunch of cheaters." Tyson said as he stepped closer to Ann.  
  
"If she says she was joking, she was joking." Someone said from behind Ann.  
  
"Tala?" Ann was surprised.  
  
"Who invited you? Stay out of this Tala." Tyson said.  
  
"Hey, I told you that I do what I want." Tala said.  
  
"Tyson. I really don't think that you should start such a commotion about a joke." Ray said.  
  
"A joke? She knows we're the world champions, so she must be trying to find a way to beat us so we'd lose our title." Tyson said angrily to Ray.  
  
"Tyson. Act like that towards the Kalevalans at the tournament and you'll get disqualified." Kai said.  
  
"But Kai." Tyson wined.  
  
"I'm leaving. Rio will make you regret those words. He always stands up to me, Mike and Karl. See you later, mister big mouth." Ann said angrily and walked to the door.  
  
Ann turned to Tyson and pulled her eyelid and blew raspberry at Tyson. This made Tyson even angrier.  
  
"Mrr. That's it! I demand a rematch! You and me right now!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Geeze, what a hothead." Michael said.  
  
His teammates agreed to that.  
  
"I don't blade hotheads. So, heippa." Ann said.  
  
"We'll hippo to yourself! And tell you leader that I'm onto your plans!" Tyson yelled back  
  
"Tyson, cool it." Max said.  
  
"Max's right. And we should get back to training." Kenny suggested.  
  
"The chief's right. We only have five days to get ready." Max agreed.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to prove that the Kalevalans will never defeat us. We're going to beat them hard." Tyson said out loud. 


	5. 4: A serpent revealed

Chapter 4: A serpent revealed  
  
"Hello folks and welcome to the special, once a year Finnish beyblade points tournament! Hello I'm Brad Best and with A.J. Topper, coming live from Bridge stadium!"  
  
"It's good to be back up here announcing Brad. This Bridge stadium is probably one of the most impressive beyblade arenas I've ever seen. This enormous three story high, four-towered castle has been built on a really small island. Even the inside of this place makes it look like blading in medieval times. There's a three kilometer walk from Helsinki harbor on a large bridge to get here."  
  
"I just hope this tournament will be safe and sane, unlike the world championships. We see that almost all of Helsinki's citizen's have gathered here to witness the coming of the team that might be able to become world champion easily next year." Brad Best said.  
  
The crowd in the huge castle-like arena cheered.  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm D.J. Jazzman and I'll be announcing through out this whole tournament! Welcome to the Finnish beyblade tournament!"  
  
The crowd cheered even more.  
  
"As we all know, only the teams with the best points can enter the tournament. Lets show you fans the best beyblade teams from around the world. First up is the well-known champions, the one the only, Bladebreakers! Coming second is the last champion team, the popular, but were sinister, the Demolition boys! And after them is Finland's favorite and the team that didn't go to the world championships, even with excellent points, the Kalevalans!" Brad Best announced.  
  
"Following the teams that all were defeated by the Bladebreakers this year, but still gained excellent amounts of points! The team witch was formed by the four European champions, the Majestics! Following them is America's favorites, the All starz! The team, which has been kept from the world for many years, one of the most popular teams, the White tigers! And last but not least is a totally mysterious team, the Destroyers!" A.J. Topper announced.  
  
The crowd cheered really loud when all the teams were shown. Almost all members of each team were really excited, but they all were wondering about the Destroyers.  
  
"Alright folks! In just a few minutes the first battle will be held between the Kalevalans and the All starz!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
"This place is awesome. It really does look like a real medieval castle." Tyson said excited.  
  
"Yeah. This place looks so real." Max said.  
  
The Bladebreakers were standing in a hallway. The hallway's walls were made out of stone and the lights on the walls were made dim, so the room would even feel real. Max's mother and the All starz walked out of a room.  
  
"Hey guys. Good luck." Max said.  
  
"Thanks Max." Max's mother said.  
  
"Have you made a strategy to beat those Kalevalans?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Sure. Little did Ann know that I keep secrets in my head so we made a defensive strategy." Emily said.  
  
"I hope you guys beat them. If they lose too many times, they're out of here." Tyson said rudely.  
  
"Are you still mad at Ann?" Ray asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I'm telling you, they're obviously up to something." Tyson said.  
  
"Get a grip Tyson. I've known Rio for some time now. He never does anything unfair." Michael said.  
  
"People change y' know." Tyson said.  
  
"Would you stop that Tyson?" Kenny asked as he was getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"We have to go now. I'm sure the data we gathered about Ann's attack should help a bit." Max's mother said.  
  
"Well I can give you a quick hint, watch out for Rio's and Karl's attacks." Tyson said.  
  
"Thanks. That'll help." Emily said.  
  
The All starz then walked down stairs.  
  
The other teams went to sit on seat rows. Everyone was still a bit confused about the Destroyers.  
  
"I wonder who those Destroyers are." Enrique wondered.  
  
"Hey, relax Enrique. Lets watch the battle now and we'll worry about them later." Oliver said.  
  
"Who are you cheering on Lee?" Mariah asked.  
  
"The All starz. I do have a bad feeling that the Kalevalans might have some tricks up their sleeves though." Lee said.  
  
"Go All starz!" Tyson cheered.  
  
"All right, the moment we've all been waiting for. The All starz and the Kalevalans are ready to battle!" Brad Best announced.  
  
"Steve, you go first. But be careful." Max's mother said.  
  
"Alright. I'm taking this one for the team." Steve said and put on his football helmet.  
  
"Alright Karl. Show them your best." Rio said.  
  
"No prob." Karl said.  
  
"Lets first check out the dish they'll be playing in." Brad Best announced.  
  
The center of the arena opened and revealed a beyblade dish that was made to look like outer space. There were some small metal platforms on the sides of the arena. The name of the dish was shown in a jumbo screen near the roof of the huge room.  
  
"They call this the galactic dish Brad. The space hologram is made to confuse players to think that their beyblade could fall into oblivion and that the only safe place to spin on would be the platforms." A.J. Topper explained.  
  
"Alright! Lets see our first contestants. Introducing, Karl from the Kalevalans!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
The jumbo screen showed Karl's stats. The other bladers were a bit surprised that Karl's attack and defense power had four stars, but Karl's endurance or speed had only two stars.  
  
"Karl does seem to have some nice stats. He is normally the first to start the battle. Karl also relies on the power of his bit beast Ursor." Brad explained.  
  
The screen then showed a picture of Karl's Ursor and on the bottom right corner of the screen read 'Lunar slash'. Ursor was really brown in color but the armor plating was the same color as normal metal and Ursor's claws were white.  
  
"And from the All starz, give it up for Steve!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
"Steve didn't have such good luck against the Bladebreakers and the Demolition boys, but he is still a feared competitor. And the awesome power of his bit beast Tryhorn should never be underestimated." A.J. Topper explained about Steve and his bit beast.  
  
"Shooters, get set!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Karl and Steve readied their shooters.  
  
"And 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" D.J. Jazzman said extremely loud.  
  
Karl and Steve fired their beyblades.  
  
"That's a pretty big blade Steve's got there." Rio said from the player seats.  
  
"He seems to have piled attack rings and he uses a heavier weight disk. That does explain his better balance." Mike said.  
  
Karl's beyblade started circling around the middle of the arena, while Steve's was spinning on one of the platforms.  
  
"So you're playing in a waiting game style? It won't work on me." Steve said. "Hmm. Alright. Guess I'll make you regret those words. Ursor, attack!" Karl commanded.  
  
Karl's beyblade spun to the platform where Steve's blade was and started crashing onto it.  
  
"I'll show you a real attack. Tryhorn!" Steve yelled.  
  
Steve's blade almost crashed onto Karl's, but Karl's blade spun off the platform.  
  
"Emily, what have you gotten so far?" Max's mother asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's like Karl never even tried to attack. His power is still rather low." Emily explained as she typed on her computer.  
  
Karl's blade suddenly spun to a platform that was the opposite from the platform Steve's blade was on.  
  
"What in the world is Karl doing? He's running away." Tyson said.  
  
"He's just toying with Steve. He wants to make Steve think that he isn't even dangerous." Kai explained.  
  
"Wait Judy, I know what Karl's doing. He's trying to get Steve to attack so he'd break Steve's attack power." Emily explained, looking at the data in her computer.  
  
"I see. Steven, go into full power immediately. Don't take Karl on with light attacks." Judy informed Steve. (I'll use Max's mother's real name from now on.)  
  
"Roger that. Hey kid? Ever seen a stampede?" Steve asked Karl.  
  
"No. Why?" Karl asked confused.  
  
"Because of this! Tryhorn, stampede rush!" Steve commanded.  
  
Steve's Tryhorn rose. Steve's beyblade was charging straight at Karl's and it looked like there were many Tryhorns stampeding.  
  
"Ursor, defense!" Karl commanded, but he was too late.  
  
Steve's blade knocked Karl's blade out of the dish. Karl's blade still spun on the floor for a few seconds and stopped. His blade was dark blue and had a really wide attack ring with the blades shaped like triangles. Its weight disk was really small compared to the wide attack ring and it had a normal blade base with no special decorating or gadgets. A really small amount of people cheered. (You probably know why.)  
  
"Winner, Steve!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
"Alright! Way to go Steve!" Tyson cheered.  
  
"Sorry Rio. I know you don't like losing." Karl apologized.  
  
"What are you apologizing for? We don't know nothing about Tryhorn or any other bit beast the All starz have." Rio said.  
  
"So now it's my turn." Mike said as he opened a black suitcase and took out a sniper rifle. The sniper rifle had a beyblade attachment on the part where the bullet is supposed to come out. Mike was wearing a brown, long sleeved t-shirt and a white t-shirt over it. He still wore his black winter pants. His hair was dark brown and a bit curly.  
  
"What is that?" Max wondered.  
  
"That's an actual sniper rifle shooter." Kenny said. "That shooter has the best accuracy than any other shooter."  
  
"Well I hope the Kalevalans lose again. That gives them a poor chance to make it to the final battle." Tyson said.  
  
"Would you stop that already? Even I'm getting really annoyed that you think that the Kalevalans are cheaters." Ray said annoyed.  
  
"Alright! Now lets meet the next two competitors. First give it up for Mike from the Kalevalans!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Mikes stats are shown. His speed has four stars, his defense has three stars and his attack has two stars.  
  
"Mike is the brains of the team. He relies completely on his speed and defensive power. His sniper launcher shooter gives him the chance to pick a good spot for his beyblade to spin on." Brad Best explained.  
  
The picture then switches to Mike's bit beast. The beast was dark green in color; it looks like a serpent, pike hybrid. It looked long and had to fins near its neck. It had a huge flipper on the end of its tail. It had big, sharp teeth and has a huge horn on its forehead. On the bottom right corner of the screen read 'Hydro fusion.'  
  
"Mike's bit beast Serpor is also well known. This beast packs a pretty nasty weapon inside of it and has great speed and agility." Brad Best continued.  
  
"Eddie, keep your distance from Mike's beyblade. When we analyze some of his moves we'll tell you what to do." Judy said.  
  
"Got it." Eddie said.  
  
Eddies stats and bit beast are shown.  
  
"Eddie is known to defeat opponents fast with his bit beast Trypio's sting shoot attack. He has been playing good this year." A.J. Topper explained.  
  
"3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" D.J. Jazzman yelled.  
  
Mike and Eddie launched their beyblades. While D.J. was counting down, Mike aimed at a good spot for his beyblade to spin onto. When the blades flew into the stadium, they crashed in the air and landed onto a platform opposite from each other. Mike just stared at the two blades and didn't even give out a command.  
  
"What is Mike up to? He's not doing anything." Tyson said.  
  
"Even Dizzi doesn't know what Mike's up to. She's searching for an explanation." Kenny said looking at his laptop.  
  
"I'm not getting anything from Mike's beyblade. It's like he's not doing anything." Emily said, looking at the data in her computer.  
  
"Eddie, attack at full power. But be on the look out for anything suspicious in his blade." Judy told Eddie.  
  
"Trypio, sting shoot!" Eddie commanded.  
  
Eddie's blade jumped into the air. Eddie's blade was falling straight at Mike's blade and Trypio came out. Eddie's blade fell onto Mike's and started damaging it. Eddie didn't notice that Mike's blade's bit chip had a dim glow coming out of it. At the same time Kenny and Emily's computers started showing a diagram of Mike's blade's attack power that was rising.  
  
"Judy! Eddie's attack is giving Mike's blade more attack power! Tell him to stop his attack!" Emily informed.  
  
"Eddie! Stop attacking; you'll give Mike's blade more power to finish your blade!" July told Eddie.  
  
"Alright." Eddie answered.  
  
Eddie's blade got off Mike's and spun to the middle of the beydish.  
  
"That won't save your blade Eddie. I'll give you a little lesson about my bit beast. Serpor, the legendary guardian of water has given my blade an ability to boost its attack power when being attacked. Also Serpor's attack becomes stronger in the same way. It's like getting energy from your opponent and then giving it back with a powerful blow." Mike explained.  
  
"Kenny, I got something you should know." Dizzi said.  
  
"What is it?" Ray asked Dizzi.  
  
Mike's bit beast Serpor appears to have and attack that is based on draining attack power from the opponent and then unleashing it in Serpor's special attack." Dizzi explained.  
  
"What is Serpor's attack?" Max asked.  
  
"I think you're about to find out." Ray said.  
  
"Now Serpor! Go!" Mike commanded.  
  
Mike's beyblade spun off the platform and started moving closer to Eddie's. Mike's blade was moving in a strange pattern around the arena.  
  
"Now! Hydro fusion attack!" Mike commanded again.  
  
Mike's beyblade's bit glowed sea blue. Serpor rose out. Serpor was really huge and long that it went into a zigzag position, like a snake. Mike's beyblade charged at Eddie's blade and left behind a blue light that was seen where Mike's beyblade had moved on. Mike's beyblade crashed onto Eddie's blade and knocked it out. Eddie had lost the match.  
  
"Mike has won the second battle!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
"Oh man. I hope the All starz win the third battle." Tyson said in a rude way again.  
  
"Would you shut up already?" Kai asked annoyed.  
  
"Guess I'm up." Rio said and stepped up to the dish with his sword scabbard attached to his belt.  
  
"Well, it appears we're going to battle each other again. Good luck. You're going to need it, cause I'm not going easy on you even if we are friends." Michael said.  
  
"Good luck to you too. But I have to warn you; you should know I'm not the same kid you knew way back then." Rio said as he attached his beyblade to his sword shooter.  
  
A lot of fans cheered. Some girl yelled out things like: "I love you Rio", "Marry me" and all that sort of stuff. Rio was a bit annoyed.  
  
Rio's stats are shown. All the other bladers were shocked to see Rio's stats. Both Rio's attack power and speed had four stars, but his defense had only two stars.  
  
"Now I'm jealous." Tala said to himself.  
  
"Rio is the well known leader of the Kalevalans. He's got the teams strongest offensive stats and he never takes anyone lightly." Brad Best explained.  
  
Rio's Hawkor was shown. Hawkor was dark brown in color except that the feathers in his wings were white. Hawkor's legs were white just like its beak. Hawkor's tail feathers had white on the tips and the lion's tail was the same color as lions normally are. The beautiful feathers on Hawkor's head were golden. On the bottom right corner read 'Aero dynamo'.  
  
"Rio's Hawkor bit beast's aero dynamo can give the opponent a 'shocking' surprise." Brad continued.  
  
Michael's stats are shown.  
  
"And Rio will be facing the popular Michael from the All starz. He also didn't play so good in the championships but maybe he luck will be on his side." A.J. Topper explained.  
  
"C'mon Michael." Tyson said under his breath.  
  
"What did you say Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
Tyson didn't answer.  
  
"Alrighty. Everyone set. And 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" D.J. Jazzman yelled out again.  
  
Rio and Michael launched their beyblades. The two blades already started crashing at each other, there were sparks flying around. Michael and Rio seemed to be evenly matched. "So how do you want this match to go down Michael? Should I finish you off quickly or really slowly?" Rio asked with a confident smirk on his face.  
  
"Alright. Fast, like this. Trygle, fast ball attack!" Michael commanded.  
  
Michael's bit beast rose out in all its glory. It screeched like an eagle.  
  
"Incredible!" Rio said looking up at the huge eagle.  
  
Michael's blade charged at Rio's and knocked it into the air.  
  
"So how do you like my special trick Rio?" Michael asked.  
  
"Highly impressive. But now you just gave me a good opportunity to show you my special attack. Hawkor, aero dynamo!" Rio commanded.  
  
Yellow lightning bolts surrounded Rio's blade. Hawkor rose out and made a sound that hawks make. Rio's beyblade started falling and when it was falling it kept moving in circles in the air. Hawkor was soaring straight at Trygle.  
  
"Oh man! That attack looks stronger than the one he used at Dragoon." Tyson said.  
  
"Trygle, full powered fast ball!" Michael commanded.  
  
Michael's beyblade jumped into the air. Both beylades collided and a huge shock wave was felt through out the room. Suddenly Michael's beyblade was flying straight at Rio and Rio's was flying at Michael. Rio blocked Michael's blade with his sword and Michael caught Rio's blade with his baseball glove.  
  
There was total silence in the room.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this battle has been declared a tie! The Kalevalans and the All starz both got one win!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
There was barely any cheering in the room and Tyson yelled boo.  
  
"I give up. Tyson will never believe that the Kalevalans don't mean any harm." Ray said sweat dropping.  
  
"We tied." Rio said to Michael surprised.  
  
Michael picked up his beyblade from the dish. He walked up to Rio.  
  
"Here's your beyblade back. That was a sweet move you had." Michael said.  
  
"Thanks. That fast ball move was also smooth. You guys play good." Rio said.  
  
The Kalevalans and the All starz shook hands for the good game.  
  
"Those are real nice bladers. Do you now agree Tyson?" Ray asked.  
  
"No!" Tyson said rudely. "This is going to be a long tournament." Dizzi said.  
  
"Alright! The next battle will take place in a few minutes! The competitors are: the White tigers against the Destroyers! And all you viewers out there, stay tuned!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Just who are these Destroyers? Find out in the next chapter. 


	6. 5: The Destroyers' destructive victory

Chapter 5: The Destroyer's destructive victory.  
  
"Hello viewers! This is Brad Best coming to you live from Helsinki's Bridge stadium. The incredibly lifelike architecture of this stadium is just breath taking because of the dim hall lights, stone walls and wooden seat rows."  
  
"Like we all saw the first match between the Kalevalans and the All starz, it was a totally new experience for this small country. But lets get ready to see the next battle between the White tigers and the mysterious Destroyers." A.J Topper announced.  
  
The crowd cheered. The Kalevalans and the White tigers were in a readying room.  
  
"So Rio, do you know anything about those Destroyers? We've never heard about them so we think they might be Finnish as well." Lee said.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know anything about the Destroyers either. The players do look familiar somehow, but I doubt they're my old schoolmates." Rio said holding his chin.  
  
"School mates?" Karl asked Rio.  
  
"Yeah. There were these four schoolmates that were really mean to me. But it can't be them. They couldn't beat me even when I didn't have my bit beast yet." Rio explained.  
  
"Say, where's Mariah?" Ann asked Lee.  
  
"I think she went to the bathroom." Lee said.  
  
"Well she better hurry up. The battle between you and the Destroyers will begin in... oh never mind. It starts in fifteen minutes." Mike said looking at his digital watch.  
  
Mariah was walking in a hallway to the readying room. She didn't notice that there was someone sneaking behind her. Suddenly a sound of a ripcord was heard and suddenly before Mariah had a chance to look behind her, a dark purple beyblade flew and hit Mariah's right arm. Mariah yelled in pain as she dropped on her knees and held her right arm. There was blood coming out of the wound. The assailant was gone and the beyblade that hit Mariah's arm spun away into the direction where Mariah came from.  
  
"Who yelled like that?" Karl wondered.  
  
"...That was Mariah." Rio said as he snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Mariah?" Lee wondered.  
  
Mariah walked into the room holding her right arm. Everyone in the room was startled.  
  
"Mariah, what happened to your arm?" Kevin asked worried. "I was attacked by a beyblader. Someone fired a beyblade at me and then ran away with his or her beyblade following him." Mariah explained.  
  
"So you didn't see the one who attacked you?" Ann asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well with a wound like that we have to get you to a hospital." Lee said.  
  
"But the tournament." Kevin reminded.  
  
"Don't forfeit. You don't know where the city hospital is." Rio said.  
  
"Then I'll take her there." Ann stepped up. "Rio, give me your headband so we can stop Mariah's wound from bleeding."  
  
"Alright, but you owe me a new headband. And it better be white and blue like this one." Rio said as he took off his headband.  
  
Ann snapped and tied the headband around Mariah's arm.  
  
"Guys, win it for us." Mariah said to her teammates.  
  
Ann and Mariah walked out the room.  
  
"Well we're off. Good luck guys. We're sure Mariah's arm will recover in a few days so she will be playing in this tournament." Rio said and then walked out with his teammates.  
  
"Thanks Rio." Lee said.  
  
The Bladebreakers were sitting in the same seat row. Kenny had prepared his laptop to analyze the Destroyer's moves. Tyson was still mad at the Kalevalans for Ann's joke.  
  
The Kalevalans sat in the same seat row as the Majestics.  
  
"So Robert, when is your team's first battle?" Mike asked. He was sitting next to Robert.  
  
"Well, our team's going to battle the Bladebreakers after the Demolition boys have had their battle. I think I heard that they're going against you." Robert said.  
  
"We know. Rio isn't too happy about it, since he has never had any opposite thoughts of them. But me, Ann and Karl don't see anything wrong with them." Mike said.  
  
"Well you didn't see the destruction they caused in the Russian tournament. But if that was true that they've made changes in their ways." Robert said.  
  
The White tigers and the mysterious Destroyers walked to their booth. The Destroyers had four players like most teams. They all were about thirteen or fourteen in age. The first one had black hair that was spiky from the back. He wore a red t-shirt and black winter pants and brown boots. The second boy was really tall. He had short, blond hair and wore a gray t- shirt and black winter pants and blue sneakers. The third one was also a boy and wore a green, long sleeved t-shirt and gray jeans. His hair was dark brown. The last member was a girl, who had blonde hair that was put into a ponytail. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull picture on it. She was also wearing light blue jeans. The first boy was carrying a whip, the tall one was wielding a machinegun but it had a mini gun's pipes on it and the middle of the pipes was wider. The third boy was wielding a silver colored pistol with a beyblade attachment on its top. The girl was wielding a blue slide launcher witch had a black ripcord. (A slide launcher also looks like a gun shooter except the part where you put the ripcord is really near the beyblade attachment.)  
  
"So those are the Destroyers." Ray said.  
  
"Those are the mysterious beybladers? I just don't get how they got into this tournament in the first place?" Max wondered.  
  
"Even Dizzi doesn't have anything about them. Looks like we all now have our work cut out." Kenny said, checking his computer files.  
  
"But why isn't Mariah with the White tigers?" Tyson wondered.  
  
"Mariah was attacked by a mysterious beyblader." Someone said from behind the Bladebreakers.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked back and saw the Kalevalans.  
  
"Attacked? Where is she now? And where's Ann?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ann took her to the hospital. We didn't want the White tigers to forfeit, so she took Mariah there." Rio explained.  
  
"That's terrible! How bad was Mariah's wound?" Max asked.  
  
"We're not sure. Ann tied Rio's headband around her wound, but it looked pretty bad. She might have to get stitches." Karl said.  
  
"But what's wrong with Tyson?" Mike asked.  
  
Tyson was sitting on his seat and didn't say anything.  
  
"Maybe it would be best to leave him alone. He has a small problem that he's keeping to himself." Kai said as he turned to watch the battle.  
  
"Hello again ladies and gentlemen! I bet you're all very excited on the next event! Let me introduce, the mighty White tigers and the mysterious Destroyers!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
"I can see that the teams are ready, but where's Mariah? She has always battled first or second so she better hurry up." Brad Best announced.  
  
"While we wait for her lets bring out the next dish that the teams get to roll in shall we?" A.J. Topper asked the crowd.  
  
The middle of the arena opened up again. This arena looked like a miniature version of Helsinki harbor, so there was nothing really special about it.  
  
"This is the harbor dish. This dish is made to look like the harbor f Helsinki. Half of the dish has the miniatures of the president's castle and all other old building at Helsinki, while the other half of the dish is just a deep pool of water with small island pieces to spin on. This dish was planned just for this tournament." A.J. Topper explained.  
  
"Alright! Now lets meet the first two competitors from each team! The first up from the White tigers, Gary!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Gary's stats are shown.  
  
"Alright Gary! He is the mighty attacker of the White tiger team with his strong attack and poor speed. Gary's bit beast Gallzy is also well known for its great power and scary looks." Brad Best explained.  
  
"And from the Destroyers, Jake!" Brad best announced.  
  
"Jake?" Rio wondered.  
  
Jake's stats are shown. Jake's attack had four stars, his defense had three stars and his speed had only two stars.  
  
"Jake is completely a mystery for us all. All I can say is that he just seems to pack a punch and his blade packs a mysterious bit beast, Metal Ursor." A.J. Topper explained  
  
A picture of a metallic bear with a large blade sticking out of its back is shown on the screen. On the bottom left corner of the screen read 'Pummel driver'.  
  
"That can't be the Jake I know. He doesn't have a bit beast." Rio said under his breath.  
  
"Beybladers set? All right! Three... two... one... Let it rip!"  
  
Gary and Jake launched their beyblades. Jake launched his blade by pulling his gun shooter's trigger and the attachments with the beyblade attached to it swooped to the front of the gun's pipe and fired the beyblade. Gary's blade went straight into crashing on to Jake's dark green beyblade.  
  
"Gary's sure kicking in already." Max said.  
  
"Dizzi's data says that Gary's going to win this one. Gary's attack is going right through Jake's defense. But Gary should hurry up." Kenny explained.  
  
"We know. Gary's blade's not meant for speed." Ray finished what Kenny was going to say.  
  
"So Gary, have you toyed enough? Could we get down to business?" Jake asked.  
  
"Bear axe!" Gary commanded.  
  
Gallzy rose out of Gary's beyblade and made a scary roar like a bear. Gary's beyblade started jumping on the arena and every time the blade hit the arena, the floor shook.  
  
"Pathetic." Jake said.  
  
"What?" Gary was confused.  
  
"Rise Metal Ursor!" Jake commanded.  
  
Jake's beyblade bit glowed silver. A gigantic metallic bear rose out. Its entire body was metallic and its front paws had claws that looked like metal blades. Metal Ursor had spikes around its neck and a huge blade sticking out of its back. It also had large incisors sticking out of its mouth. It was larger than any bit beast all the bladers had seen. Its eyes had no pupils and looked somehow lifeless.  
  
"What the? That beast looks like Ursor. Except its metallic. There can't be two Ursors." Karl said shocked.  
  
"Hey Karl. That is not an average bit beast. It's a mutant bit beast." Kenny said to Karl.  
  
"Mutant bit beast?" Mike wondered.  
  
"The bit beasts the Demolition boys use are also like mutants. This just can't be created by Biovolt." Robert said as he looked at the enormous beast.  
  
"Metal Ursor, pummel driver attack!" Jake commanded.  
  
Metal Ursor lift its front paws and they started producing dark green lightning bolts. Then it slashed Galzzy with a powerful blow, causing Galzzy to disappear back into Gary's beyblade. Then Jake's beyblade crashed onto Gary's and caused Gary's blade to fly out of the dish.  
  
"Gary's blade is out! The winner of session one is Jake!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
There was little cheering.  
  
"Just cheer for the Kalevalans. The Destroyers are taking the gold and we'll become the world champions. Thanks to Boris and our mighty bit beasts." Jake thought to himself.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Kenny said as he saw Jake's power readings.  
  
"What is it chief?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Jake's power readings rose up to the top with one slow attack! We're doomed." Kenny said.  
  
"To the top? No wonder the Destroyers are in this tournament. But I'm sure someone will find a weakness." Max said in his optimistic way.  
  
"Well I hope so. Even we wont stand up to that." Ray said.  
  
"Well folks. There's really something you don't see every day." Brad Best said  
  
"That's right Brad. That does explain how the Destroyers got to this tournament. But seeing such a large bit beast was sure scary." A.J Topper said.  
  
"But with that over, lets see who are playing next." Brad Best said.  
  
"Okay beyblade fans now let me introduce, Kevin from the White tigers!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Kevin's stats and bit beast are shown.  
  
"Kevin has rarely played in big tournaments like this one. But I guess he'll have to because of Mariah's absence. He's known as the White tigers weakest, but he can really play tricks with his bit beast Galman." Brad Best explained.  
  
"And from the Destroyers, Ronny!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
"What in the world? Such coincidences." Rio said.  
  
Ronny's stat's are shown. Ronny's attack has three stars and his defense and speed have four stars.  
  
"Ronny's also totally unknown to the us, but his stats sure look sweet. And he is also said to possess a bit beast, Metal Serpor." A.J. Topper explained.  
  
A large metallic serpent's picture is shown. On the bottom left corner read 'Fusion X'.  
  
"Beybladers set! And three... two... one... Let it rip!"  
  
Kevin and Ronny fired their beyblades. Ronny fired his beyblade with his mini gun shooter. The beyblade flew out of the wide hole in the middle on the gun's pipes. Kevin's blade landed safetly on the concrete floor on the arena, but for some reason Ronny had fired his beyblade into the water part of the arena.  
  
"Bad aim you've got there." Kevin said.  
  
"Metal Serpor attack!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Ronny's beyblade jumped from the water and charged at Kevin's blade. Kevin's blade dodged Ronny's blade easily.  
  
"Nice dodge squirt. But you don't seem to know that your beyblade's already wobbling." Ronny said.  
  
"That's not a big surprise." Kevin said as he smirked.  
  
Kevin's beyblade started spinning in perfect balance again. Ronny's blade kept on charging at Kevin's but it kept on dodging.  
  
"Man! I thought you'd be as easy as that Gary guy." Ronny said.  
  
"Well I've improved. Now I'll show you how the monkey's dance. Crazy monkey attack!" Kevin commanded.  
  
Kevin's beyblade's bit glowed and his Galman rose out, screeching like a monkey. Suddenly Galman created four copies of itself. Now it looked like Kevin had five beyblades spinning at the same time.  
  
"Two can play at that game! Metal Serpor, fusion X!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Ronny's beyblade bit glowed silver and then a metallic serpent rose out. It was so huge that it almost reached the room's roof. It had metal blades sticking out of its head and had larger fins than the normal Serpor's and had a larger tail fin with spikes on it. It had enormous fangs in its mouth and its eyes also looked lifeless. It roared like a dragon.  
  
"Oh no!" Kevin said loudly. Ronny's beyblade charged at Kevin's blade with lightning surrounding it. Anything that got in its way was fried. With great speed Kevin's blade managed to dodge the attack and caused Ronny's blade to crash onto one of the miniature buildings. When the smoke had cleared, Ronny's beyblade was not damaged but it was wobbling badly.  
  
"Unbelievable! You survived my fusion X?" Ronny was shocked.  
  
"Alright Galman, finish him off!" Kevin commanded.  
  
Kevin's blade and its four copies started pummeling Ronny's black blade until it finally stopped spinning.  
  
"And the winner of session two is Kevin!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
"Kevin won?" Lee said surprised.  
  
"So who's the tough guy now huh?" Kevin asked Ronny.  
  
"Humph! You wont be so lucky the next time we meet. And your team will never make it to the finals." Ronny said angered.  
  
Kevin walked back to his teammates.  
  
"Lee?" Kevin asked, as Lee was still surprised.  
  
"Good job Kevin. You've proven that you are stronger than you look." Lee said nicely to Kevin.  
  
"Thanks Lee. That means a lot to me." Kevin said.  
  
"What is with those metallic bit beasts? They look so familiar." Tyson said.  
  
"They're like our bit beasts." Rio finally said.  
  
"Wha?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Don't you see? They may be metallic and huge, but they look completely like our bit beasts. I'm starting to suspect that someone has created those beasts. Which mean they're not ones born from the earth itself." Rio said.  
  
"Artificial beasts. They're artificial bit beasts created by scientists. No bit beast can have so much power in such a short time." Ray said.  
  
At the same time Ann and Mariah walked to the seat row and sat down on the same seat row the Kalevalans were sitting on.  
  
"Mariah, are you alright?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but I wont be able to beyblade for a week because I got stitches. But I just want to know who are winning." Mariah said.  
  
"They're even. But you should have seen those incredible bit beasts. They were gigantic." Tyson said as he thought of the two mystery bit beasts. "Alright viewers! Here comes the third and final match between the two teams! First up from the White tigers, give it up for Lee!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Lee's stats are shown.  
  
"Lee now has the chance to win it for his team. His beyblade skills and bit beast Galeon have always been feared." Brad Best explained.  
  
"And from the Destroyers, the mighty, Marcus!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
"This isn't right." Rio said.  
  
"What is it Rio?" Robert asked.  
  
"Those four beybladers... are my old school bullies." Rio said shocked.  
  
"What?" Mike asked.  
  
"It has to be them. They've always had a lust for power in the sport of beyblading. Once when I first battled here in the bridge stadium, they also competed. Marcus however stole Hawkor once and thought that anyone can control a bit beast. Unfortunately Hawkor turned immediately against Marcus and crushed his beyblade and Marcus's opponent. He was disqualified for stealing other people's blades and tools." Rio explained.  
  
"Rio had his bit beast stolen as well? Maybe I've been wrong accusing the Kalevalans to be cheaters. After this match I'm apologizing to him. And that's a promise." Tyson thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Rio. I'm sure Lee can stand a chance against this Marcus. You haven't seen what Lee and his bit beast can do." Tyson said.  
  
"Don't be so sure Tyson." Kai said.  
  
"What do you mean Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Didn't you see those massive attacks their bit beasts pulled? Lee wont stand a chance, like we wont either." Kai said lowering his head.  
  
"Not quite Kai. Dizzi's been doing some analyzing here and we came up with some good strategies." Kenny said.  
  
"That's right chief. Jake's Metal Ursor has a weakness to speed since his beyblade spins for a very short period of time and Metal Ursor's pummel driver was also really slow. Galzzy lost since he is too slow as well. And the best defense against Metal Serpor is defensive power. Metal Ursor may look like a tough nut to crack, but if you understand its battle style, you'll learn to defeat it and the same goes for Metal Serpor." Dizzi explained.  
  
"So Draciel can withstand that fusion x attack? Too cool." Max said.  
  
"I gotta get me one of those laptops." Mike joked.  
  
Marcus's stats are shown. Suddenly all the bladers are shocked. All of Marcus's stats have four stars.  
  
"Marcus appears to have the highest stats we've ever seen. He may be a mystery, but he's a tough mystery. And that goes double for his bit beast Metal Hawkor." A.J. Topper explained.  
  
The screen then shows a picture of a metallic bird with razor like feathers in its wings and head. Its tail feathers looked like sword blades and there was a red jewel in the middle of its chest. On the bottom left corner of the screen read 'Pylon warhead'.  
  
"3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Lee and Marcus fired their beyblades. Marcus's shooter was a chain whip with a beyblade attachment attached to the handle. Marcus fired his blade by hitting the whip's tip on to a place he wanted the blade to spin on and the beyblade attachment slid to the whip's tip and released the beyblade.  
  
"After this match, I'm going to have a little talk with Marcus about how he got his bit beast." Rio said as he looked at the match.  
  
Lee and Marcus's blades started crashing against each other immediately. Marcus's attack seemed more effective, as his blade was continuously pushing Lee's back.  
  
"So Lee. How 'bout you give up? You wont win whatever you throw at me." Marcus said confidently.  
  
"Mrrr! "I'll show you! Galeon, dark lightning!" Lee commanded.  
  
Lee's beyblade's bit glowed as Galeon rose out.  
  
"Ooo. Nice kitty cat you got there. Does it purr?" Marcus asked evilly.  
  
Suddenly dark lightning bolts surrounded Lee's beyblade. Lee's blade charged at Marcus's and crashed onto it. Marcus's blade got pushed back and it wobbled a bit but suddenly spun like it did in the beginning of the match.  
  
"No way!" Lee said loud as he saw that his mighty attack had no effect on his opponent.  
  
"Are you done playing around? Will you surrender now?" Marcus asked confidently again.  
  
"Grr! Take this!" Lee yelled out loud.  
  
Lee's beyblade started jumping. Every time it hit the arena's floor, the ground shook, meaning he was using Gary's bear axe attack. Lee's attack finally hit Marcus's blade and made it wobble again. Then Lee's beyblade started wobbling suspiciously as four copies of it appeared. The beyblade and the four copies started crashing onto Marcus's blade and made it wobble even more, meaning he was now using the crazy monkey attack. Then Lee's beyblade started slashing Marcus's blade super fast, which meant he was using Mariah's scratch attack. Finally Lee finished the attack with another dark lightning. After the smoke had cleared, Marcus's beyblade was wobbling badly. Lee smirked, revealing his fangs. Suddenly Marcus's beyblade started spinning in perfect balance again. Lee gasped.  
  
"What sort of blade is Marcus using? It seems to have the ultimate defense." Max said.  
  
"His beyblade... is a full combination with the best stats of offence and defense. See as Lee made every White tiger signature move and Marcus's blade just keeps on spinning. There's no way Lee can win." Kenny explained.  
  
"Lee hasn't tried the tiger claw yet. It's his only chance to win." Ray said.  
  
"Galeon, tiger claw!" Lee commanded.  
  
Lee's beyblade made an incredibly fast charge at Marcus's and crashed onto it with great force. Marcus's blade flew and hit one of the arena's miniatures and caused a big dust cloud. As the smoke cleared, Marcus's beyblade was wobbling and didn't seem to get its balance back.  
  
"So how do you like that? Guess I only needed some time to figure out your weakness and since you wouldn't finish me off when you had the chance. Now to finish you off. Galeon!" Lee yelled.  
  
Galeon rose and charged straight at Marcus's blade.  
  
"Hmm. Alright. Then we'll do it your way. Metal Hawkor, pylon warhead!" Marcus commanded.  
  
Marcus's beyblade's bit glowed silver and the gigantic metal bird, Metal Hawkor rose spreading its wings. It was the size of Metal Ursor and its wings almost reached the audience.  
  
"Unbelievable. That things way bigger than the average Hawkor." Tyson said amazed.  
  
"Oh man. Lee's Galeon wont stand a chance against that." Max said as he looked down on Galeon.  
  
Galeon was a Hercules beetle compared to Metal Hawkor. Marcus's beyblade's base started producing blue lightning bolts and the attack ring started glowing brightly. Marcus's beyblade leaped into the air and started falling at Lee's blade. At the same time Metal Hawkor was soaring straight at Galeon. Finally Marcus's beyblade crashed onto Lee's and Metal Hawkor crushed Galeon with his metallic head. As the smoke cleared, Lee's beyblade's attack ring was completely shattered and Galeon's bit laid in front of Lee's beyblade. Marcus's blade was spinning in top speed next to Lee's blade. Suddenly Marcus's beyblade crashed onto what was left of Lee's beyblade and shattered it completely. Marcus laughed evilly as Lee in disgrace was on his knees, frightened of Marcus's power.  
  
And the winner of session three is Marcus!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
"Whoa! Lee's Galeon did not survive against Marcus's powerful pylon warhead." Brad Best said.  
  
"This can't be! He wasted my beyblade to an even more bad condition than Black Dranzer." Lee said as he looked at Galeon's bit.  
  
"Uh, Brad. I don't think anything could stand a chance against that." A.J. Topper said.  
  
"I'll take that." Marcus said as he grabbed Galeon's bit.  
  
"No! You wont take Galeon!" Lee said as he tried to snatch Galeon back, but Marcus just fled to his teammates cowardly.  
  
"Galeon!" Lee yelled in sorrow.  
  
The Destroyers just looked at Lee and laughed evilly as they started walking to the exit.  
  
"Hey, I don't think that should be right." Brad Best said seriously.  
  
"Someone stop those crazy bladers!" A.J. Topper said.  
  
"That does it!" Rio said loudly as he ran out the audience.  
  
"I'm not letting them take my friend's bit beast. Not this time." Ray said as he followed Rio.  
  
The Destroyers were walking to the readying room. Suddenly two beyblades flew at Marcus and knocked Galeon's bit out of his hands. The beyblades were Ray's and Rio's. Ray and Rio stood in front of the cruel team. Ray picked up Galeon's bit and pocketed it. Both Ray and Rio were raged at the cite of the Destroyers. Ray and Rio's blades spun back to their owners.  
  
"Hey you! Give me that bit back!" Marcus said angrily.  
  
"Sorry. But you're not taking my friends bit beast. He had already lost it once, so I'm not letting it happen again." Ray said.  
  
"Ooo. You're a tough guy aren't you? Oh. I see you've befriended with what's his name." Ronny said rudely.  
  
Rio tightened his grip on his shooter as his teeth were bit together tightly. (Rio had his average shooter now.)  
  
"You have some explaining to do. Why did you steal Lee's bit beast and where did you obtain bit beasts of your own?" Rio asked as he attached his beyblade onto his shooter.  
  
"Why should we tell you? A weakling who had a crush on ME doesn't deserve to know." Nicole said.  
  
"I actually think he doesn't deserve to beyblade, he's totally weak with that average Hawkor of his." Jake said as he chuckled.  
  
"What are they saying?" Ray asked Rio.  
  
"I...I used to have a crush on Nicole. I always thought that she was a nice and sweet girl as she talked with her friends. As I finally told her that I like her and I told her that I'll become the beyblade world champion... our rivalry begun." Rio said.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Rio's talking to Nicole in front of a small building.  
  
"Hey Nicole. I promise that I'll become the beyblade champion of the world. With my beyblade, Hawkor and my good teammates by my side I'll bring home the gold. You can wish me luck and after I return home, I'll take you on a date." Rio said confidently.  
  
"Ha! You, the world champion? Don't make me laugh. You're the most pitiful blader I've ever met. And why would I go on a date with you?" Nicole asked coldly.  
  
"Wha? You saw me defeat all those other contenders this week. How can I be pitiful? Sure I may have had a little trouble, but with Mike, Karl and Ann by my side, we all will become champions and bring honor to our country. And why are you acting so cold?" Rio asked.  
  
"Because you're just a pathetic little worm. When you go out in to the world, your team will lose the first match. And your team name sucks. Kalevalans. I've always seen you as a moron." Nicole said even coldly or actually evilly.  
  
Rio's arm started shaking. Rio's face now looked out raged.  
  
"Fine! Don't come crawling back to me when I've won! Heartless!" Rio said as he walked away.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Well Rio. You're not the champion. We heard you chickened out when the championships were held. Instead you just lazed in Australia." Nicole said.  
  
"My team had entered an extra tournament. And the reason we didn't enter was because of the Demolition boys. I didn't want to loose Hawkor. You guys seem worse than the Demolition boys did back then." Rio said.  
  
The Destroyers just laughed.  
  
"Fine! I'll just beat one of you and show you how strong I am." Rio said as he went into his shooting position.  
  
"We don't have time for you. We need to prepare for our battle against the All starz." Ronny said.  
  
"And we'll win it for sure." Jake said.  
  
"Don't even think you'll beat Emily and Michael. I've known them for some time now. You saw that our power was even." Rio said extremely angered.  
  
"Yeah, cause you both are weaklings. Ha ha haa." Marcus laughed.  
  
The Destroyers walked into the readying room.  
  
"Those are the most cruel beybladers I've seen. No wonder you hate them so much." Ray said.  
  
"We'll I should go prepare for our battle against the Demolition boys." Rio said as he started walking to a different readying room.  
  
"I should return Galeon to Lee." Ray said under his breath and walked to the White tigers readying room.  
  
In the White tiger's readying room. Lee is sitting on a chair with his head down. Ray walks in.  
  
"Ray. Where were you?" Mariah asked.  
  
"I was busy getting Galeon back for Lee." Ray said as he took Galeon's bit from his pocket.  
  
"Galeon? You recovered Galeon. Thanks Ray. I just can't believe we're dealing with a new team that seems to be after bit beasts." Lee said as he walked to Ray.  
  
Ray gave Lee Galeon's bit.  
  
"I tried asking the Destroyers about why they stole Galeon, but they didn't answer. All I now know is that those bladers have hearts of ice." Ray said. 


	7. 6: Peace treaty

Chapter 6: The peace treaty  
  
"Hello again folks. This is Brad Best sitting next to A.J. Topper as we prepare for the next battle with the Kalevalans and the Demolition boys."  
  
"We had a little trouble with the last battle, like the creepy mega big bit beasts and the bit beast thievery. But I'm sure this next battle will go a lot better." A.J. Topper.  
  
"Well I hope the Demolition boys will keep their word that they'll never steal bit beasts again. One more thievery like that and I might get the urge to quit my job." Brad Best joked.  
  
The Kalevalans were preparing their equipment in their readying room. The Bladebreakers walk in.  
  
"Oh. Hi guys." Rio said as he was checking his sword shooter.  
  
"Hey, Rio. I need to apologize for something." Tyson said.  
  
"For what?" Rio asked confused.  
  
"I got mad at your team when Ann made this prank by firing her beyblade and beating me and Michael when we were training. I stupidly started suspecting you guys of something and then when you told us about the things that have happened in you beyblading career, I finally figured out it was a joke." Tyson said.  
  
Rio, Mike and Karl looked at Ann. They started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that Ann has pulled that trick on anyone we've met in the past. We've been trying to get her to stop, but she just wont quit." Mike explained.  
  
"Right. So are you guys fully prepared for the coming battle? We came to warn you guys about the Demolition boys." Ray said.  
  
"The only thing we know about them is that they've been rarely defeated and we know about only three of their bit beasts." Mike said as he was checking something from a notebook.  
  
"What's that notebook for?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I write down any hints we've picked up from around the world. Like I was saying, the Demolition boys bit beasts we know of are Wolborg, Seaborg and Falborg. We know that Wolborg is fast and hits pretty hard with its attack, 'buzzalog'. Seaborg is a whale beast that has good defense and has the best advantage near water. His attack is 'vooda impact'. The only thing we know about Falborg is what it looks like, but we don't know anything about its attack." Mike explained as he checked his notes.  
  
"Hey, I can tell you facts about Falborg." Kenny said.  
  
"You don't need to give many details. Just tell us what his attack is like." Mike said as he took out a pen.  
  
"Falborg's attack is a shock attack that turns the air around the opponent into a weapon." Kenny explained.  
  
"So that's why Ray was getting injured but we didn't see anything." Karl said astounded.  
  
"Do you want to know anything else?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Thanks but we're fine. Our strategy is also set. We're letting Ann battle first, Karl goes second and Rio goes third, as usual." Mike said.  
  
"Wait. I'll go first." Rio stood up.  
  
"What?" Karl asked his leader.  
  
"Who knows if they choose to let Spencer play first? You guys know Ann's Foxor wont stand a chance against Seaborg. So that's why I'm going first, just to be on the safe side." Rio explained.  
  
"But what if they send Spencer third." Mike asked Rio.  
  
"Then it's settled. I'm going first, Karl goes second and Ann goes third." Rio said.  
  
"Well good luck guys. You're going to need it." Max said.  
  
"Hello again ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Stay in your seats for we're about to start today's second final battle, the Kalevalans and the Demolition boys!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
The Kalevalans and the Demolition boys walk to their booths. Mathew and Tala look really angered as the two glare at each other.  
  
"Well I suppose we roll back the floor again and see what's in stock for the two teams." Brad Best said as the middle of the arena opened up.  
  
The arena was a frozen lake miniature with some metal surrounding the ice from the sides of the arena.  
  
"This is called the frost dish. This dish has a thick layer of ice with water under it. Using heavy attacks could be dangerous for both players for the ice can still break easily. The safest place to spin on is the sides of the arena." A.J. Topper explained.  
  
"Well, guess I'm up." Rio said as he stepped up to the dish.  
  
Rio was wrong with who the Demolition boys were sending to battle first. They had sent Brian to battle in the first round.  
  
"Lets meet the next competitors, shall we? First from the Kalevalans, Rio! And from the Demolition boys, Brian!" A.J. Topper announced.  
  
Rio's stats are shown.  
  
"Rio with his mighty stats and shiny sword shooter has chosen to start the battle. He has never had any positive feelings about the Demolition boys, so he and his trusty Hawkor bit beast might turn up taking his opponent down." Brad Best explained.  
  
Brian's stats are shown.  
  
"Brian's game was not really appreciated in the Russian tournament for attacking Ray. Lets hope his psychiatrists have gotten him more emotional. But despite that he still is allowed to use his bit beast Falborg but now he'll surely use its attack on the blades." A.J. Topper explained.  
  
"Players get set! Three... two... one... Let it rip!"  
  
Rio and Brian launched their beyblades.  
  
"Time to teach you guys a lesson. Go Hawkor!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio's blade started crashing onto Brian's. Brian's blade was hit back from the force of Rio's attack.  
  
"Wait, that's it." Kenny realized.  
  
"What is it chief?" Tyson asked.  
  
"The Demolition boys sent Brian to battle for the reason that Rio can't use his aero dynamo attack on this dish. He'll break the ice and then his beyblade will sink." Kenny explained.  
  
"But what does that have to do with Brian playing?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Since Brian's attack turns the surrounding air into a weapon, he'll have a weightless and effective attack against Rio's spin absorbing ability." Ray explained.  
  
Rio's beyblade kept on staying in his offensive style.  
  
"Now to finish you off. Aero..."  
  
"Rio stop!" Karl called out.  
  
"What?" Rio asked, as he didn't make his attack.  
  
"Don't use the aero dynamo's aerial style! You'll break the ice from under your blade!" Mike said loudly.  
  
"Darn! Forgot about the ice." Rio said under his breath.  
  
"We knew you couldn't try using your special attack on this stadium. Seems like I hold the upper hand." Brian said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Hawkor attack!" Rio commanded.  
  
"Falborg, storblitz!" Brian commanded.  
  
Brian's Falborg rose out. Suddenly Rio's beyblade started getting damaged and it looked like nothing was pummeling it. Rio figured out that this was Brian's special attack. "Hawkor, run away!" Rio commanded.  
  
"Too late!" Brian said loudly.  
  
Brian's beyblade went in Rio's beyblade's way and crashed at it. Rio's beyblade was pushed to the arena's side and it started circling the sides.  
  
"Then take this attack I used in Canada! Aero dynamo!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio's beyblade now produced lightning bolts and charged at Brian's blade. Hawkor rose out to confront Falborg. Rio's blade caused some pieces of ice to fly off the ice mass and a trace was seen where Rio's blade had moved on.  
  
"Storblitz!" Brian commanded.  
  
Brian's Falborg caused the ice in front of Rio's blade to crack. Rio figured that Brian's storblitz had cracked the ice.  
  
"Hawkor, halt!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio's blade stopped right when it had almost fallen to the water. It still had lightning bolts surrounding it.  
  
"Whew." Karl said.  
  
"Go Falborg!" Brian commanded.  
  
Suddenly Brian's blade crashed onto Rio's and caused it to fall into the water. Suddenly Rio covered his face with his arms, as if something was going to explode. Brian looked at Rio confused. Suddenly a huge explosion came from the dish. Rio's aero dynamo's power caused an underwater explosion, which caused the ice to break into many chunks. Some of the ice chunks flew out of the dish, but most of them fell in the water and started floating. Brian's beyblade had flown out of the dish and Rio's blade fell from above and landed onto one of the ice chunks.  
  
"And the winner of session one is Rio!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
"Heh heh. You shouldn't drop live beylbades in the water like that." Rio said to Brian as he walked to his teammates.  
  
Brian just growled at Rio and walked to his teammates.  
  
"Well Karl, good luck. You're going to need it in that water maze." Ann said.  
  
"Eh. My Ursor isn't scared of water. Bears are excellent swimmers if you forgot." Karl sais as he attached his beyblade onto his shooter.  
  
"Wait Karl. I'll go." Mike said standing up with his sniper rifle shooter in his hands.  
  
"What? Why?" Karl asked.  
  
"Your Ursor doesn't stand a chance in that dish anymore. It would have if Rio hadn't made a bad decision." Mike said.  
  
"That was Brian's fault! He's the one who pushed me into the water." Rio tried to make an excuse.  
  
"Excuses, excuses. Well I'm playing now." Mike said stepping up to the dish.  
  
"Alright folks! Time for round two! From the Kalevalans, Karl! Oh, I take that back! The Kalevalans are sending Mike instead of Karl! And Spencer from the Demolition boys!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Mike's stats are shown.  
  
"The Kalevalans made a good reconsider to put Mike into battle. With his sniper rifle shooter's view and his sea serpent bit beast Serpor, the team should manage victorious." Brad Best explained.  
  
Spencer's stats are shown.  
  
"Spencer has been on a roll lately. His Seaborg bit beast's vooda impact attack has always been a feared attack for any blader." A.J. Topper explained.  
  
"Bladers, get set! And three... two... one... Let it rip!"  
  
Mike and Spencer's blades landed on the sides on the arena opposite from each other. They suddenly charged at each other and start crashing. Mike smirked as a dim glow was coming out of his beyblade's bit chip. Suddenly Mike's attack became more effective and it knocked Spencer's blade onto one of the large ice chunks. Mike's beyblade jumped in after it and knocked Spencer's blade into the water.  
  
"Bad move kiddo!" Spencer said loudly.  
  
"Says you. Serpor, rise!" Mike commanded.  
  
Serpor rose out of Mike's beyblade and roared. Mike's beyblade jumped into the water and went after Spencer's blade. Serpor was moving in the water by swinging its huge flipper like a fish. Serpor confronted Seaborg.  
  
"Hydro fusion attack!" Mike commanded.  
  
"Ha! Seaborg, vooda impact!" Spencer commanded.  
  
Spencer's beyblade created a large whirlpool in the water. Suddenly the water rose out like a typhoon. Mike's beyblade got sucked into the typhoon and flew out of the dish. The typhoon Seaborg made had drained all the water out of the dish and the water came raining down. Now the arena was just a deep hole with ice chunks in it.  
  
"Well, Spencer made a nice little rain for us in here." A.J. Topper joked.  
  
"And the winner of session two is Spencer!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd was quiet.  
  
"You know guys. I think people should cheer for other players than just their favorites." Tyson said to Max.  
  
"Good point." Max said.  
  
"Alright viewers. The score between the Kalevalans and the Demolition boys is tied! Now for the tie breaking match! From the Kalevalans, Ann!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd cheered. Most of the cheerers were boys.  
  
"And Tala, from the Demolition boys!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Ann's stats are shown. Ann's attack four stars, her defense has one and her speed has three.  
  
"This is Ann's first battle in the Finnish beyblade tournament. She focuses on attacking the opponent with speed and the element of surprise. She also packs a mighty bit beast in her blade, Foxor." Brad Best announced.  
  
The screen shows a picture of a large fox. It had metal armor on its back and a metal helmet covering most of its head. It had blades going in a row on its sides. It also had bracelets with a spike sticking out from each of them. On the bottom left screen read 'Pyre fang'.  
  
Tala's stats are shown.  
  
"Tala was the last champion of the world. He's the leader of the Demolition boys and the strongest of 'em too." A.J. Topper explained.  
  
"Good luck Tala." Ann said as she attached her golden beyblade onto her blue spring launcher.  
  
"Good luck to you too." Tala just said.  
  
"Shooters, get set! Three... two... one... Let it rip!"  
  
Tala and Ann fired their beyblades. The blades first circled the side of the arena and crashed finally, causing them both to fall into the bottom of the deep arena where the water had been. The two blades continued crashing at each other.  
  
"Hey Mike. Don't you think Ann should finish Tala off?" Karl asked.  
  
"Let Ann have a little fun in her first battle in this tournament. I'm sure she'll have a good chance on winning." Mike said.  
  
"Keep going Foxor!" Ann commanded.  
  
"Get her Wolborg!" Tala commanded.  
  
Tala's beyblade backed away from Ann's. Suddenly Tala's blade made a quick U turn and charged at its opponent. Ann knowing her blade was not meant for blocking heavy attacks, she made her blade to go to straight attack. The two blades collided with great force and flew backwards from the massive attacks. Suddenly Ann's beyblade started wobbling.  
  
"Mike, Ann's getting creamed in there." Rio said worried. "Man! How come Ann always forgets that her blade's not meant for speed? Ann go into high attacking!" Mike told Ann.  
  
"You got it. Foxor, pyre fang!" Ann called out.  
  
Ann's beyblade's bit glowed and her bit beast, Foxor rose, growling like an angry dog. Foxor turned into a blue flame and Ann's beyblade's attack ring became surrounded by golden flames.  
  
"Go Wolborg!" Tala commanded.  
  
Tala's beyblade bit also glowed and Wolborg rose out howling like a wolf.  
  
"Whoa! So that's Wolborg!" Karl said amazed.  
  
Tala and Ann's beyblades charged at each other. They both crashed and caused a blinding flash that everyone in the room had to cover their eyes.  
  
"Man! What power!" Ray said loudly.  
  
"No wonder. Dizzi just found out that Ann's and Tala's power levels are evenly matched." Kenny said looking at the stats on his laptop.  
  
"That explains how good the Kalevalans are." Max said, as the flash was totally gone.  
  
But when everyone's eyes had totally focused, there was total silence in the room. As Tala and Ann looked into the arena, they both were surprised. Both beyblades had stopped spinning.  
  
"This match has been declared a tie! Lets all give a warm applause to the Kalevalans and the Demolition boys!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
No one cheered. Rio took out a megaphone from his backpack, turned it on and started speaking to the crowd.  
  
"Now that's one quiet crowd. I wonder why no one's cheering for that spectacular lightshow Tala and Ann made." Brad Best said.  
  
Join the club Brad." A.J. Topper said.  
  
"Testing! Testing! Attention viewers! We really appreciate you for cheering for us. We know you all think that you should only cheer for the team that is from your region, but I think the other teams deserve applause as well! Don't you all see the spectacular game the foreign teams have put up!? Those teams have worked hard to get this far so I suggest that you appreciate their hard work and give them as much of applauding as you have given to us! Over and out!" Rio said and switched off the megaphone.  
  
Rio walked back t his team's booth, put the megaphone back into his backpack and sat down.  
  
"That was wonderful Rio." Mike said.  
  
"Really?" Rio asked.  
  
"Nope." Karl joked. "That was some speech Rio gave to the crowd. Right A.J.?" Brad Best asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've got a feelin' that the speech did some effect on the crowd. Can you hear it?" A.J. Topper asked Brad.  
  
Suddenly everyone heard silent clapping and then the entire audience started clapping for the great match. Ann jumped into the arena, picked up the two blades, came out of the arena and walked over to Tala.  
  
"That was a wonderful battle Tala. Here's your blade." Ann said as she handed Tala his blade.  
  
Tala looked Ann straight into her sea-blue eyes. Tala suddenly felt like he wanted to gaze into Ann's eyes forever and he felt strange warmth inside him.  
  
"Those eyes. They're the most beautiful things I've seen in my life. They're like the one's I saw so many years ago. Just looking at them gives me this warm feeling in my body. I have never felt something like this. What is this feeling?" Tala thought.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ann asked.  
  
Tala snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Wha? Oh, no. I'm fine. You were really something too." Tala said.  
  
Rio, Mike and Karl stepped up to Tala and the rest of the Demolition boys. Rio held out his hand to Tala.  
  
"What?" Tala asked.  
  
"I was wrong about you guys. You really have made good changes in your lives. We want to make a peace treaty with you." Rio said.  
  
"Thanks. It's nice that you finally understand. Then the treaty's settled." Tala said and he and Rio shook hands.  
  
Now all the Demolition boys had small smiles on their faces. The two teams then walked into exits opposite from each other. When the Demolition boys were just at their exit, Tala turned and looked at Ann who was walking to the other exit with her teammates. Tala smiled a little and put her right hand on his chest. He was completely mesmerized by Ann.  
  
"Hey, Tala?" Brian shook Tala.  
  
"Huh? What?" Tala wondered.  
  
"You ok?" Ian asked.  
  
"Of course I'm ok." Tala said, hiding his blushing face behind his jacket's collar.  
  
"Looks like someone's got a crush." Spencer said.  
  
"Tala and Ann, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes..." Ian sang as a joke at Tala. Tala was now getting angry.  
  
"You little!" Tala finally said loudly.  
  
Ian figured out to run as Tala started chasing him. Spencer and Brian laughed like they had never laughed before, which was actually true. At the other exit the Kalevalans were greeted by the Bladebreakers and the Majestics.  
  
"Hey guys. That was a nice speech you made there." Tyson said.  
  
"Thanks guys. We were getting pretty annoyed that the crowd only cheered us on. It wasn't fair." Mike said.  
  
"What's with the suits of armor guys?" Ann asked the Majestics.  
  
"Wearing these makes us feel more at home in the beystadium." Robert explained.  
  
"That's like the same reason I carry my sword shooter with me. It make's me feel more energized since this same sword belonged to my ancestors." Rio explained.  
  
"That explains a lot." Ray said.  
  
"Well we'll be going to our seats now, so good luck to all of you." Karl said.  
  
"Hey Mike. Is it really true that you write down anything you see in battles?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yep. It does feel a little hard though." Mike said.  
  
"Hey Ann, cheer for me and I'll take you on a date. What ya say?" Enrique asked.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and looked at Enrique.  
  
"In your dreams." Ann said and walked off giggling.  
  
"Nice one Enrique. You blew it again." Johnny said.  
  
"Aww. Nuts." Enrique said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"You'll never get a good girl that way." Oliver said to Enrique.  
  
"Yeah. You've probably had better luck than I did once." Rio said.  
  
"You tried to get a girl?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorta getting tired of girls now anyway. Hard to believe that the girl I'm talking about is now a member of the Destroyers. Oops." Rio said and dashed off.  
  
"What? He knows the girl member of the Destroyers?" Tyson wondered.  
  
"We better go calm him down. Every time he talks or thinks about Nicole he goes completely angry." Mike said.  
  
"But good luck to you all again. See ya." Karl said as he and Mike followed Ann and Rio.  
  
"Alright viewers! We're ready to start the final match of the day. Lets all welcome the Bladebreakers and the Majestics!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Now the audience was cheering for both teams as wildly as they cheered the Kalevalans.  
  
Is it really true Rio shares history with Nicole? (Duh.) What was wrong with Tala when he laid eyes on Ann? Read and find out in the next chapters.  
  
Please review! 


	8. 7: The howl of a wolf, a clash of silver

Episode 7: The howl of a wolf, a clash of silver  
  
"Hello again beyblade fans as we prepare for today's final battle." Brad Best said.  
  
"The battle between the Kalevalans and the Demolition boys was just chilling, and I'm not just talking about the arena, but the fact that Ann, the weakest players of the Kalevalans tied with the mighty Tala, last champion of the world." A.J Topper said.  
  
"But now we'll see a battle between the champion team, the Bladebreakers and the European champion team, the Majestics. It'll be like that one time back in England." Brad Best said.  
  
Tala was sitting in his team's readying room as his teammates went to see the battle to learn any strategy to beat the Bladebreakers and the Majestics. Rio had finally noticed truly that the Demolition boys were not cold hearted and the two teams made a peace treaty. But Tala, he was looking down on the floor in the readying room as if he was thinking of something really hard. Tala was thinking of a pair of sea blue eyes he saw a few minutes ago. The eyes of the cute but, really strong blader. Ann from the Kalevalans team. Tala had witnessed that his and her power were evenly matched as if Ann had enough power to take down his entire team. But Tala wasn't really thinking of that. The real thing he was thinking of were Ann's blue, innocent eyes.  
  
"Those eyes. They're just like my mother's. As I wasn't given to Biovolt quietly, my family paid a big cost because of it. That...Boris! He's the reason why the people who loved me most, the ones who were my only safety... were killed. I lost my mother and my father and I was only four or maybe even younger. But seeing those eyes, brought me this feeling of warmth in my body. But what is it? I haven't felt it for so many years." Tala thought. "Maybe I should just go watch the battle. I can't stop thinking of that feeling." Tala said as he walked out of the readying room.  
  
When Tala got to he audience, the battle was already underway. In the battle were Max and Enrique. The two beyblades just kept crashing at each other with sparks flying out of them. The teams were playing in a bey-dish that had a surface made out of iron.  
  
"Keep at it Draciel!" Max commanded.  
  
"You're not beating me this time! Attack, Amphilyon!" Enrique commanded.  
  
Enrique's beyblade's bit glowed as the large, two-headed dragon came out.  
  
"Draciel, begin defense!" Max commanded.  
  
Max's beyblade glowed in violet light. Enrique's blade made an extremely hard crash on Max's blade and broke through Max's defense, knocking Max's blade out of the arena.  
  
"The winner of session one is Enrique!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd went wild for since Amphilyon was the coolest bit beast they have seen in the tournament.  
  
"Well done Enrique. You finally did something useful for a change." Johnny said to his teammate.  
  
"Hey, thank... what's that supposed to mean?" Enrique asked annoyed.  
  
"For at least once in your life, can't you act kind towards others Johnny?" Robert asked.  
  
"Not if I don't want to." Johnny said as he took out his axe shooter and walked to the dish. Like in the battle at the Olympus coliseum stadium, Johnny had to face of against his worst opponent, Kai.  
  
"And now for session two! From the Bladebreakers is the popular champion beyblader, Kai! And from the Majestics, little hothead and really nicely dressed in armor, Johnny!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Kai's stats are shown.  
  
"Kai is the leader and trainer of the Bladebreakers folks. He's not really been the brightest person in the world of beyblading but his got some killer moves. And he also packs up his faithful bit beast Dranzer." Brad Best explained.  
  
"Johnny is considered a hotheaded champion beyblader. He's England's best after his team leader Robert. He is usually seen victorious with his bit beast Salamulyon shinning to the crowd." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"Hey, this'll be good. I want to see how well Kai goes against Johnny." Karl said excited.  
  
"Whatever. As we saw how strong the Bladebreakers really are, I just have to say that my money's on Kai." Ann said with her arms crossed.  
  
"Have you seen Rio? I can't see him in this room." Mike said to his teammates.  
  
"Oh. He went to the bathroom. He should be back in a few seconds." Karl said.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back." Rio said as he sat down next to Ann. "So who won the first round?" Rio asked.  
  
"Enrique won. Max seemed to have some interesting defense, but Enrique's attack and bit beast were too much." Karl explained.  
  
"Lets just watch the battle already. See, Dranzer and Salamulyon just rose out." Michael said as the to bit beasts rose.  
  
"Dranzer, attack!" Kai commanded.  
  
Dranzer charged at the large salamander monster.  
  
"Go Salamulyon!" Johnny commanded.  
  
Slamulyon blew purple flames out of its mouth, but Dranzer dodged the attack. Johnny's beybalde then knocked Kai's into the air.  
  
"Now Dranzer! Flame saber!" Kai's beyblade became surrounded by flames as it started falling straight at its opponent. Suddenly a note fell into Rio's hands. Rio wondered who could've dropped it but on the note read "Rio". Rio read the note and suddenly got up.  
  
"What is it Rio? What's with the piece of paper?" Karl asked.  
  
Rio handed the note to Ann. Ann read the note and then showed it to Karl and Mike.  
  
Dear Kalevalans.  
  
These are your old friends, the Destroyers. Meet us outside right now or we'll make you all suffer."  
  
Singed: Marcus  
  
The note said.  
  
"Oh great! Are those morons after us?" Karl wondered.  
  
"Seems so. You know they seem to want our bit beasts." Mike said.  
  
"Well we better do something or they'll ruin the tournament. Lets just do as the note says and go kick their sorry butts." Ann said as she took out her spring launcher from a pocket attached to her belt.  
  
"Alright. We battle for our land's honor, so we battle for the honor of the other contestants as well." Rio said as he took out his normal shooter.  
  
The Kalevalans ran out of the audience. As the Kalevalans left, Tala got up from his seat.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Tala said to his teammates and left.  
  
The battle between Kai and Johnny just ended and Kai was the winner.  
  
"The winner of session two is Kai!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
"Why does this always happen? Any time I battle you Kai I always lose." Johnny said angrily.  
  
"Lets just put it this way that I'm better." Kai said as he walked to his teammates.  
  
"Alright good beyblade fans! Now we prepare for today's final battle. From the Bladebreakers is the world champion blader, Tyson! And the European champion, Robert!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Tyson's stats are shown.  
  
"Here he is, good citizens of Finland. Tyson is the world champion for defeating the undefeated Tala in the Russian tournament two months ago. Tyson normally just relies on attacking his foe and his bit beast Dragoon always pulls him out of any tight spots."  
  
Robert's stats are shown.  
  
"The European champion Robert is the most feared beyblader in England. His only known defeat was against Tyson, but he's still a champion in my books. And lets not forget his mighty bit beast Griffolyon." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"Alright Robert. This time I'm pulling out all the stops and there's no way I'm gonna let you win." Tyson said.  
  
"We'll see Tyson. But it will be most difficult to beat my improvements." Robert said and readied his mace shooter.  
  
"Alright! Beybladers are set and three... two... one... let it rip!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
The Kalevalans stood outside in a cold breeze and they were only wearing their average clothes. They were confronted by the team Rio despised the most. The Destroyers all had their shooters ready and looked as if they want to battle.  
  
"Alright Marcus. What is it that you want? We have a tournament to watch." Ro said as he attached his beyblade onto his shooter just in case.  
  
"Why, it's so simple my dear friend. We came to splash your blood!" Marcus yelled as a maniac and fired his beyblade with his whip shooter. Marcus's beyblade was heading straight at Rio but Rio fired his beyblade and the two blades crashed in the air and landed on the ground.  
  
Mike, Karl and Ann fired their beyblades as well. After them the remaining members of the Destroyers fired theirs. The eight beyblades started crashing at each other as the two teams glared at each other.  
  
"Marcus! What was the big idea to fire your beyblade at me!?" Rio angrily asked Marcus who was snickering.  
  
"It's just too simple. He did it, so you'd get injured badly, so you won get in our way in the tournament." Nicole said evilly.  
  
"Yeah. We thought that attacking that White tiger team's girl would give us an edge in winning a perfect three out of three match." Ronny explained.  
  
"So you're the one who hurt Mariah? Just how cruel can you get hurting our friends? First you steal Rio's beyblade, then you hurt Mariah and now you tried to injure Rio. You don't deserve to play this game if you guys are so power and fame craving." Ann said angered.  
  
"That's quite a speech girly. Is Rio your knight in shining armor?" Jake mocked.  
  
"No Jake. Her knight in rusty armor and a pathetic bit beast." Marcus mocked and laughed.  
  
Ann blushed and still remained angry.  
  
"That's not true! Me and Rio are just friends." Ann said.  
  
"Whatever. Rio can't get a girl anyhow. Now we'll finish this. Metal Serpor, attack!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Ronny's monstrous bit beast rose out and charged at Rio's beyblade.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Ursor, help Rio!" Karl commanded.  
  
Karl's beyblade went in Ronny's beyblade's way and effectively blocked Ronny's attack. Karl had remembered Kenny telling the others that Metal Serpor's weakness is good defense.  
  
"Now! Serpor attack!" Mike commanded as his beyblade went in for the attack in a fancy pattern.  
  
"Metal Foxor, plasma eruption!" Nicole commanded.  
  
Nicole's beyblade's bit glowed in the same silver light as a gigantic metal fox rose out. It wore a metallic mask and had dark armor on its back with spikes going in a row on the sides of his chest. It had a long blade like tail. It had thick bracelets on its legs and two; long incisors were sticking out of its mouth. Its entire body was metallic actually. It opened its mouth and fired a blast of green fire. Mike's Serpor defended against the attack but got pushed back a little.  
  
"So this is how you play the game? Pretty barbaric, but even I play rough as much as I want to. Hawkor, aero dynamo! Leave nothing of him!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio's bit chip glowed as Hawkor rose out and flapped its wings. Rio's beyblade leaped into the air and started falling on the ground with electricity surrounding it.  
  
"That aero dynamo attack is pitiful. Why not use real power like this? Pummel driver!" Jake yelled.  
  
Jake's beyblade bit glowed and his monstrous metallic bear, Metal Ursor rose and charged its claws with dark energy.  
  
"Bad move!" Rio yelled as his beyblade crashed onto Jake's and broke his defense. Jake's beyblade was now wobbling badly.  
  
"Foxor, finish it off!" Ann commanded as her beyblade charged at Jake's wobbling blade and knocked it out.  
  
"What! Impossible! Our bit beasts are supposed to be unbeatable!" Jake yelled.  
  
"Invincible my foot! Ursor, lunar slash!" Karl commanded.  
  
Karl's bit beast rose and roared as the mighty creature he is. Karl's beyblade charged at Marcus's blade and as seen in the air, the bit beasts were fighting but Ursor started slashing Metal Hawkor. Marcus's beyblade started wobbling.  
  
"Grrr! Pylon warhead!" Marcus commanded as his scary bit beast rose and did the same attack as it did on Galeon on the far smaller Ursor and knocked out Glen's beyblade. Glen's beyblade spun a bit and then fell in pieces, except for the bit chip.  
  
"Oh no! My Ursor!" Karl yelled.  
  
At the same time in the bridge stadium Tyson's Dragoon was having a hard time against the mighty Griffolyon.  
  
"Wing dagger!" Robert commanded.  
  
Griffolyon fired a rain of feathers from his wings and Dragoon had some hard time dodging them.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you win this time! Dragoon, attack!" Tyson commanded.  
  
Back outside the two teams continued their battle.  
  
"Serpor! Attack now!" Mike commanded as his beyblade made a fast attack at Nicole's blade. Nicole's blade made a few wobbles and then spun as it did when the battle had started.  
  
"An artificial bit beast will not top the power of the guardian of water. Serpor, hydro fusion!" Mike commanded.  
  
Serpor rose out and made a spin in the air and charged at Nicole's blade. Serpor's horn was emitting blue light and as seen when Mike's beyblade moved, a blue light was seen from it.  
  
"Show him a real attack! Fusion X!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Ronny's bit beast opened its mouth and shot out a gigantic jolt of electricity. The blast nailed Serpor, causing him to disappear into Mike's beyblade. Ronny's beyblade made an incredibly hard crash on Mike's beyblade and caused it to fly straight at Ann.  
  
"Ann, look out!" Rio yelled.  
  
Ann covered her head with her hands but suddenly, a silver colored beyblade flew out of nowhere and hit Mike's beyblade to make it fly to its owner. As Mike examined the condition of his beyblade, he noticed that its attack ring, blade base and spin gear were busted. The only parts that suffered no damage were his bit chip and weight disk, which was made out of the toughest beyblade metal. The Kalevalans looked at the beyblade that had flown out of nowhere. They then caught their attention to a boy who had red hair, blue eyes and wore white clothing with an orange line going across them. The boy was holding a beyblade shooter that looked like a high-tech gun.  
  
"Tala?" Ann said surprised.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Tala asked.  
  
"Go ahead. We needed help anyway." Karl said as he then looked at the shattered beyblade parts in his hand. The only thing that survived was his bit chip that gave out a small glow.  
  
"Alright. Wolborg, attack!" Tala commanded.  
  
Tala's beyblade crashed at Ronny's and caused it to fly back and hit Marcus's blade.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're crashing!" Marcus said at Ronny.  
  
"Mrrrr! Metal Serpor! Crush that piece of junk!" Ronny yelled outraged.  
  
Back inside, Tyson had things under control as his and Robert's beyblades were locked on to each other and trying to over power their opponent.  
  
"You have trained well Tyson. I am really impressed." Robert said.  
  
"You haven't seen nothing yet. Keep at it Dragoon!" Tyson commanded.  
  
"Go Griffolyon!" Robert commanded.  
  
Back outside Ronny's beyblade charged at Tala's as his bit beast blasted another jolt of electricity from its mouth. Tala's blade evaded the attack easily and charged at its opponent.  
  
"Now, buzzalog attack!" Tala commanded.  
  
(I don't know how Wolborg does the attack, so I'll just stick to this.) Wolborg rose out and howled like a wolf. The strange ring of icicles that surrounded Wolborg began to spin and rapid fired a rain of icicles at Metal Serpor. Metal Serpor roared in pain and disappeared back into Ronny's beyblade.  
  
"What are you doing!? I command you to rise and fight, you worthless beast!" Ronny yelled at his bit beast angered.  
  
"Rio, Ann! Now's your chance to attack him!" Tala said.  
  
"You got it." Rio said as he gave Tala a thumbs-up.  
  
"Sure thing." Ann said.  
  
"Hawkor, aero dynamo!"  
  
"Foxor, pyre fang!"  
  
The two bit beasts rose out. Rio's beyblade became surrounded by lightning and Ann's became surrounded in golden flames. Both blades charged at Ronny's, wobbling blade. The two attacks hit dead on and caused Ronny's beyblade to crack in two. Only his bit chip survived.  
  
"Now you two are only left." Rio said as he smirked.  
  
"You wont defeat us. We're the best beybladers in the world. We wont let a weaklings like you or some stupid Russian stand in our way!" Marcus yelled.  
  
"Hey, Rio. Use the circling tactic I used in the Australian tournament!" Mike instructed.  
  
"You got it. Hawkor, circle tactic now!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio's beyblade started spinning in circles around Marcus's beyblade. Suddenly Rio's beyblade spun around Marcus's blade so fast that it looked like there were more than one beyblade.  
  
"Now, Hawkor attack!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio's beyblade then made a simple, but hard crash at its opponent, but Marcus's blade didn't even wobble.  
  
"Guys. Lets attack together." Tala suggested.  
  
"Okay. Hawkor, aero dynamo!" Rio commanded.  
  
"Foxor, pyre fang!"  
  
"Wolborg, buzzalog!"  
  
The three bit beasts teamed up to finish off the incredibly powerful beyblade by throwing their special attacks at the same time. Marcus's blade flew high into the air after the attacks were done. His beyblade did not break, but it did suffer damage on the attack ring. Marcus was shocked to see that his invincible beyblade was defeated; by the boy he hated so much.  
  
"Now to finish off Nicole." Rio said.  
  
"I'll take care of her! Foxor!" Ann yelled.  
  
Ann's beyblade made a fast charge at Nicole's beyblade and knocked it into the air. As Nicole's beyblade was falling back onto the ground, Tala's beyblade rushed under it and knocked it back into Nicole's hands.  
  
"Alright! Way to go guys!" Karl cheered.  
  
"You did it!" Mike cheered.  
  
"Hey, Tala. Thanks for the help." Rio said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Don't mention it." Tala said as he shook Rio's hand.  
  
"So this is the team I have to work with? Pathetic." A female voice said.  
  
All the bladers saw a girl who looked to be fourteen of age. She had blue hair that reached her neck and had some silver lines in it. She had bright green eyes and red triangles painted on her cheeks. She wore a dark blue tank top, silver biker gloves, long, black jeans, red and blue sneakers and a brown belt. She was wearing a silver necklace that had a small beyblade replica hanging on it. She had a cold frown on her face and was wielding a beyblade shooter that was just like Kai's, only it was ice blue. There was an ice blue beyblade.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Karl asked.  
  
The girl didn't answer. She fired her beyblade at the three that were spinning on the ground. As the ice blue beyblade got to the three, it crashed at them one by one and knocked them into their owners' hands. The bladers couldn't believe how powerful she was. The girl's beyblade flew back to its owner who caught it from the air.  
  
"Hey. Why are you helping us?" Ronny asked.  
  
"Shut up. The boss wants to see you. Now follow me." The girl said as she threw a smoke bomb on the ground.  
  
After the smoke had cleared, the girl or the Destroyers were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Who the heck was that?" Ann wondered.  
  
"Do you have any idea Tala?" Mike asked.  
  
"I haven't seen that person before in my life. She does remind of someone though." Tala said.  
  
"Good point. But now we have our beyblades to worry about. I think our team needs an upgrade." Mike suggested. "Yea. I could use a new blade anyway." Karl said looking at his old beyblade's parts.  
  
At the same time inside the arena, the battle between Tyson and Robert was over. Tyson had won the battle by the skid of his teeth. Tyson's blade was wobbling in the dish as Robert's was lying in the dish.  
  
"The winner of session one is Tyson! The Bladebreakers get two points for this! Lets give a warm applause to these two teams!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Good job Tyson. You really have become worthy of the title of world champion." Robert said.  
  
"Hey, thanks Robert. I hope your team makes it to the top. Cause it'll be a blast to face you guys." Tyson said.  
  
"Well folks this concludes our bey-battles for today. The next battles will take place after tomorrow." Brad Best said.  
  
"That's right brad. The next battle will be the White tigers vs. the Kalevalans. Until then see ya!" A.J Topper said as his mike was off the air.  
  
Back outside the Kalevalans and Tala were looking at the bridge stadium as they saw people coming out. They all looked eager after the match and probably couldn't wait for the day after tomorrow.  
  
"Hey, Tala. Thanks for helping us. You're a good friend." Ann thanked Tala.  
  
"You're welcome. Umm..." Tala and Ann were staring at each other again, but now even Ann felt a weird feeling inside her.  
  
Karl saw the two and he also saw that Tala's and Ann's hands were getting close to each other, but...  
  
"Tala and Ann, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Karl sang to tease the two.  
  
Tala hid his blushing face behind his coat's collar while Ann covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Karl, leave'em alone. I think Ann found her correct match." Rio said as he dragged Karl away from the 'couple'.  
  
Tala and Ann then looked at each other and they were both still blushing.  
  
"What in the world is this feeling? Every time I look at you I get this feeling inside of me." Tala said as he put his hand on his chest.  
  
"I get it too. But I never have felt this either. It's as if you mean something to me." Ann said.  
  
"Same here. My heart starts pumping like crazy and I can't get my eyes off you. Is this...l...lo..." Tala was too shy to finish his sentence.  
  
"Love?" Ann asked, making her self blush more.  
  
"Err. I think you should leave. My team might be outside any minute and I don't want them to see us." Tala said.  
  
"Alright. See ya." Ann said as she ran after her teammates.  
  
At the same time. In the Biovolt lab.  
  
"So I heard your bit beasts lost to the Kalevalans. Is it true that they were helped by a red haired boy?" Boris asked the Destroyers.  
  
"Yeah. He had this silver beyblade and this creepy wolf bit beast. I think its name was... Wulberg." Marcus tried to remember.  
  
"Wolborg. So the boy was Tala. That psychiatrist really did cure his lack of emotions. I somehow knew he really wasn't cruel as trained." Boris said.  
  
"Tala? You mean from the Demolition boys? No wonder he beat us. He was the champion of the world two months ago." Jake said.  
  
"Well, guess we'll just have to make some upgrades to your blades. And before we start, I'd like to introduce someone. This is Clair." Boris introduced the girl to the team. "She is the new leader of your team."  
  
"What!? I'm the leader of the Destroyers! I'm stronger than her, I" Marcus was interrupted as the girl; Claire grabbed him by the collar with both hands and lifted him on the wall.  
  
"You were saying?" Claire asked coldly.  
  
"Um... Nothing. You're so mighty and cute." Marcus flirted.  
  
Claire put Marcus down and punched him on the head, causing Marcus to drop on his knees and whine. Clair then kicked him in the gut.  
  
"Marcus, don't anger or flirt Clair. She is made this way to stand up to anything, even against her own team and her bit beast is more powerful than yours." Boris explained.  
  
Who just is this Clair? Are Tala and Ann in love with each other? What will happen if the Bladebreakers have to face this new opponent? 


	9. 8: Max's brother

Chapter 8: Max's brother  
  
It was ten am in the morning. All the beybladers were up and were relaxing before the next day. The Kalevalans were doing morning exercising and so were the All starz. The White tigers were practicing their skills for the upcoming match between them and the Kalevalans. The Demolition boys were still in their room except Tala. And the Bladebreakers were having breakfast. But you obviously can guess what Tyson's up to.  
  
"What good food they have here in Finland. Especially those Kalevian pies." Tyson said as he was having his fifth helping.  
  
"That's Karelian pie. And would you at least once act polite? This is the fanciest hotel in Helsinki you know." Kenny said.  
  
A note from Lizard 90: Since I'm Finnish I guess I should tell you what Karelian pies are. They're these small bread like things that have rice or mashed potatoes in them. They're a type of Finnish food.  
  
"Yeah. I just wonder when is Tyson going to learn any manners." Ray said sweat dropping.  
  
"No kidding. But I agree that these things are pretty good." Max said and then he drank some of his orange juice.  
  
"But hey. Where's Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Where would you expect? He left again and is probably beating up amateur beybladers." Kenny said.  
  
"That's no surprise." Tyson said as he went to get his sixth helping.  
  
"Hey Max. Are you ok? You look worried." Ray said.  
  
"It's about mom. After the match between the All starz and the Kalevalans, she looks all worried." Max said looking up.  
  
"Worried? Why on earth should she be worried?" Ray asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I should ask her." Max said. He then was about to leave, but he then looked into the direction where Tyson went. Max then sweat dropped and had an anime-surprised face.  
  
"What? What's up with...?" Ray was about to ask but he also looked at the direction where Tyson went and got an anime-surprised face and sweat dropped as well.  
  
"Oh no! I feared this would happen." Kenny said sweat dropping.  
  
Max, Ray and Kenny ran to where Tyson was.  
  
"For goodness sake Tyson, get a hold of yourself!" Ray said as there were noises of a struggle.  
  
"Don't embarrass yourself! Not in here!" Max said.  
  
"We might get kicked out because of this!" Kenny said.  
  
Can you guess what was going on? You should know if you know Tyson's eating manners.  
  
Mike was sitting at a table in his team's room. He had a mess of parts with him and a tool kit. On his side were Rio and Ann's blades but they didn't have their bit chips. On his other side was a brownish green beyblade that looked a bit like his old one, except it looked improved. It had an attack ring similar to Dranzer S, except the blades were more fish-like. He was doing something to Karl's beyblade, well, what was left of it.  
  
"I hope the others will like these improvements. I really enjoy my job as the designer and strategist." Mike thought to himself.  
  
In the gym, the other Kalevalans members and the All starz were chatting about their past experiences.  
  
"...So then the guy thought he had defeated me, but then I make this surprise attack and he then looks all dumbfounded and starts jumping up and down angrily." Rio said about one of the matches that made his teammates and the All starz laugh.  
  
"Well... there was this one time I sneaked into Emily's room and looked at her diary. I then left it open on the part where she wrote that who she likes the most. When she went into her room, I listened through the door and she yelled that she's going to throttle the one who did it." Eddy said, making the Kalevalans, Michael and Steve laugh, but Emily looked as she was going to kill Eddy.  
  
"You did it!? Don't you dare tell them, or I'll tell Judy!" Emily warned, as her face was turning red.  
  
"Oo. I'm shaking. Do you think she's going to kick me out if I tell the others that you like..."  
  
"AAARGH!" Emily yelled as she started chasing Eddy and was trying to hit him with her tennis racket. This made the others laugh so hard that Karl fell off the couch.  
  
"Oh man! Ha ha! I wonder if that would have happened if I had joined the All starz!" Rio said, as he was still laughing hard.  
  
"Really funny guys! I don't go around, looking at your private stuff!" Emily said extremely angered, as her face was red.  
  
"Hey, guys. Tehee. Lets cut her some slack." Ann said while trying to hold her giggling.  
  
"Tell me about it. I think we should be worried about Judy." Emily said to her teammates.  
  
"Judy? Oh, Max's mother." Karl said as he was finally getting up from the floor.  
  
"What about her?" Michael asked.  
  
"She hasn't been her own self lately. About when we had our battle against your team. She didn't even tell you what to do Michael." Emily said with her voice full of concern.  
  
"I didn't mind. It was fun battling an old friend my own way." Michael said.  
  
"What else Emily?" Steve asked.  
  
"Well... Yesterday night when she was e-mailing Douglas I saw her looking at a photo." Emily said.  
  
"A photo. Did you see what was in the photo?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Well, all I saw was that she was in the picture, but was younger and she was holding something." Emily explained.  
  
"What was she holding?" Rio asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure. As I approached her, she got startled and hid the picture. I asked what was wrong but she just said that she's fine." Emily explained.  
  
"Maybe you should ask her again. Who knows what might be wrong with her." Steve suggested. "I'm not sure about that. You, see. She looked even more depressed as I asked. So I just left her alone." Emily said.  
  
"Say, if she's Max's mother, then why don't we get Max to ask her?" Karl suggested.  
  
"That does sound like a good idea. But why are you helping us?" Emily asked Karl.  
  
"One: we love helping others. Two: we are friends. Three: we got so curious that this should be worth finding out." Karl explained.  
  
"That makes enough sense. Lets go find Max." Michael said as he got up.  
  
The All starz and the three Kalevalans left the gym.  
  
When the two teams left the room, Mike came and was carrying a tool chest. He looked pretty pleased.  
  
"Hey, Mike. What have you got there?" Karl asked.  
  
"Our new state of the art gear. Check these out." Mike said as he opened the chest and took out a silver beyblade.  
  
The beyblade's attack ring was just like Wolborg 2's only the blades on it looked like birds. The weight disk looked somehow heavier and the blade base was the same.  
  
"Whoa! Is that my new beyblade?" Rio asked excited.  
  
"Correct a mundo. I have more." Mike said as he handed Rio's new blade.  
  
Karl's blade was still blue but was completely rebuilt. Its attack ring had two large parts that looked like bear paws and had Ursor head ornaments on it. Its weight disk was wider and the blade base now had a sharp metal tip. Ann's blade was really cool looking. Its attack ring was wider and had decorations that looked like Foxor. Its weight disk was larger and the blade base was somehow different.  
  
"Sweet. You really are a wiz at these things. I bet my blade has better defense and attack power." Karl said as he attached Ursor's bit chip on it.  
  
"It does. I also added more endurance, so now you can battle longer, but the speed is still limited. Ann's beyblade has more defense and speed, but I didn't change the attack settings. Rio's beyblade has better defense now, but it still has its good old absorbing ability." Mike explained.  
  
"Great job Mike. My blade looks cooler now that it's wider." Ann said as she attached her Foxor's bit chip on to the new blade.  
  
"Nice work on my blade, but how come it doesn't have the same weight disk?" Rio asked as he attached Hawkor's bit chip onto his new blade.  
  
"I noticed in your past matches that your blade has really poor defense. I added some weight and balance, but it's still got the good 'ol absorb ability." Mike explained.  
  
"Thanks Mike. Now we have to find Max." Rio said as he pocketed his new blade.  
  
"Max? Oh, the Bladebreaker kid?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yep. The one and only." Michael said.  
  
"Why do you have to find him?" Mike asked.  
  
"We need him to ask Judy why she's been so full of sorrow. When the tournament started, she hasn't even paid attention to her job." Emily explained.  
  
"Why... oh right Judy's Max's mother." Mike remembered.  
  
"Well let's find the blond. I'm really excited about this mystery." Karl said, as his teammates made faces that told the All starz that they obviously thought that "Ok, he's weird."  
  
As the All starz and three of the Kalevalans team left, Rio stood and was thinking of something. Ann turned to his team leader and best friend worried.  
  
"Rio? Are you ok?" Ann asked.  
  
"Wha...? Oh. It's nothing. It's just that Max's mother reminds me of someone. But I shouldn't worry about it." Rio said and walked ahead and Ann followed him. Rio took his beyblade out of his pocket and looked at Hawkor. "What is that makes me remember something?"  
  
The two teams finally found Max on the floor where the teams' rooms are. Max was laying onto a wall and looked worried himself.  
  
"Yo. Max." Michael said and snapped Max out of a deep thought.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hi guys." He said in a depressed way.  
  
"Let me guess, you're worried about you mother?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah. She hasn't even spoken to me much." Max said as he looked down on the floor.  
  
"Well, that's why we were looking for you." Eddy said.  
  
"We need you to ask Judy about her problem. She might tell you about it and we can help her." Emily explained.  
  
"Good plan. But why are the Kalevalans with you?" Max asked.  
  
"We just thought we should help out. I am a friend of the All starz anyway." Rio said.  
  
The group walked to Judy's hotel room.  
  
"Well Max, good luck and tell us anything you know." Emily said as the All starz and the Kalevalans walked away.  
  
Max knocked on the door. Judy came to answer, he was a bit happy that her son had come.  
  
"Hey, mom. I came to ask you something. May I come in?" Max asked.  
  
"Go ahead Max. You are my son and I should tell you what's going on." Judy said.  
  
Max entered his mother's room. Max and Judy sat on the room's bed.  
  
"Max. Me and your dad haven't been entirely honest with you. Look at this photo." Judy showed his son a photo. The photo had Judy and Max's dad in it. They were youngr, somewhere in their early twenties. Judy was holding a baby who was wearing blue clothing and had blue eyes.  
  
"So. It's just a picture of you, dad and me." Max said a bit confused.  
  
"(Sigh) That isn't you Max." Judy said, as her face was turning a bit teary eyed.  
  
"What!?" Max asked surprised.  
  
"That is your long lost brother. His name is..."  
  
At the same time in the hotel's gym, Rio wanted to test his new beyblade, so Michael wanted to have a rematch. The battle had already commenced. Rio and Michael's power were still evenly matched.  
  
"C'mon Hawkor! Get him!" Rio commanded as his beyblade made an effective crash.  
  
"Hey, Mike. Your upgrades are awesome. My blade hasn't slid away because of that added weight." Rio said as he looked at Mike.  
  
"Uh, Rio." Ann said as she was pointing at something in the beydish.  
  
Rio looked and gasped. Michael had summoned his bit beast Trygle and Michael's blade made a leap at Rio's blade.  
  
"Hawkor, run!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio was too late. As his beyblade had almost gotten away from harm, Michael's blade crashed onto Rio's blade with an effective smash and caused Rio's blade to wobble a bit.  
  
"Ok, then get a load of this! Aero dynamo!" Rio commanded.  
  
Hawkor rose out and screeched as a hawk. Rio's beyblade slid up the arena's edge and jumped into the air. Rio's beyblade did the same trick and started falling onto its opponent.  
  
"Trygle, dodge!" Michael commanded as his beyblade spun away from under Rio's blade. "Ha! Seems your attack has a flaw." Michael said confidently.  
  
"You haven't seen its second stage." Rio said as he smirked.  
  
As Rio's blade fell on the arena with hard force, it went after Michael's blade and crashed on it. Now both blades were wobbling. Max walked into the room, but he wasn't cheerful or anything. He was followed by Judy.  
  
"Judy! What's the matter?" Emily asked.  
  
At the same time Rio and Michael lost concentration as Judy came in and noticed then that their beyblades stopped spinning. "And this battles a tie." Karl announced as Michael and Rio ducked their heads in embarrassment.  
  
"So what was the problem Judy?" Michael asked as he got over his impossible tie.  
  
"I'll tell you and I think you all should be here." Judy said.  
  
The Kalevalans shrugged and sat down on one of the couches.  
  
"So why do we have to be here? Isn't this a problem for your team?" Mike asked.  
  
"Actually it has something to do with your team leader Mike." Judy said.  
  
Rio noticed that everyone except Max were either looking at him or Judy confused.  
  
"Me? But... why?" He asked confused.  
  
"Tell me Rio. Do you have a mother?" Max asked.  
  
"Of course I do. Everyone has one." Rio said, as he looked even more confused.  
  
"No. I mean do you have a mother living with you?" Max asked again.  
  
"...No. I don't have any memories of my mother. My dad has pictures of my mother, even though I don't remember her voice or what she is like. My dad says that she's dead. But for some reason in my dreams I see this blond woman. I then feel like I'm floating in a river and then everything goes black and I wake up shocked. I just think that it's just a weirdo dream so I forget about it and fall asleep and have my regular dreams. I can just say that the woman looks just like Judy." Rio explained.  
  
The Kalevalans and the All starz looked even more confused.  
  
"Rio. The truth is that since you see me in your dreams, is because... well..." Judy tried to finish what she was going to say.  
  
"Rio, you and me are brothers." Max said, making the Kalevalans and the All starz gasp.  
  
"WHAT! But... that can't be! I don't have any memories of a little brother. I'm not American, I'm Finnish!" Rio said freaked out.  
  
"Calm down Rio." Ann said as she held her team leader's arm.  
  
"But Judy. You haven't said you have two sons." Emily said.  
  
"I haven't been honest with you. You see... I had a child before Max. Me and his father, or Max's father named him Rio. But you were stolen from me when I was at the city. The police made a wide search for you, but they didn't find the one responsible. But then the police found the kidnapper somewhere in Mississippi. The kidnapper demanded money for your safe return, but the police tried to catch him, so he dropped you into the river." Judy explained as she started to cry. Max tried to calm his mother.  
  
Rio's eyes pupils were small and shocked. He now appeared to find out why he feels like he's floating in water and sees visions of a woman he doesn't remember.  
  
"How does Rio have his original name? It's not just coincidence that he still has his own name." Karl said as e tried to calm down Rio.  
  
"(Sniff) Rio had his name written in his clothing. You were probably found and taken to an orphanage. You were adopted by a BBA scientist who was Finnish and worked in the BBA. I thought it was coincidence that he had named his son Rio. But when I saw you, I noticed your blue eyes and blond hair. Then I heard your name and thought it was you which was true." Judy said teary eyed.  
  
"But... how can I be related to Finnish soldiers? I can't be American." Rio said, as he was still shocked.  
  
"Rio, your dad is from a family of soldiers who belonged to the Swedish kings army in the 1800. You just thought you were a part of them." Mike explained.  
  
Rio was now in such shock, as well as his team, Michael and Emily.  
  
"So... my name's not Rio Vigor Asp?" Rio asked.  
  
"No. Your name's Rio Alex Tate." Judy said as she had calmed down.  
  
Rio now dropped his sword shooter he had been hanging on to. He then looked at his beyblade and its mighty Hawkor bit beast. Rio had always thought he was a Finnish boy who was the leader of the mighty Kalevalans. But he's an American orphan who was almost drowned by a madman.  
  
"So... my life here in Finland is... a lie?" Rio asked.  
  
Judy and Max nodded.  
  
"I... I have found my true family." Rio said.  
  
Rio just stared at the floor. He had always thought he was Finnish, but turned out to be the son of BBA's top researcher and big brother of a member of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"(Sniff) Mother!" Rio said teary eyed as he ran to his mother and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I guess we should leave." Ann said as her teammates nodded.  
  
"Yeah. They need some time together." Emily agreed as she and the rest of the All starz left, though some of the other bladers were a bit touched.  
  
As the two teams were out of the gym...  
  
"I can't believe Rio's an American!" Karl said.  
  
"Me neither. This could be bad." Mike said.  
  
"Why's that?" Ann asked.  
  
"Rio said that since our team represents Finland and since he's not Finnish. He could probably quit the team." Mike said in a serious tone.  
  
"That could be." Ann said. "It's his choice guys. He hasn't seen his real mother or brother so long. But he's still the same Rio." Emily said to the three Kalevalans.  
  
"Yeah. But it wont be the same without him. He's Finland's best beyblader. If he joins, like maybe the Bladebreakers, we're all in big trouble." Mike said.  
  
"There might be a chance that he'll stay with you guys. He may be American, but even the Bladebreakers players are from different countries. Tyson and Kai are Japanese, Max's American and Ray's Chinese." Michael explained.  
  
"But still. I can't think of a team without him." Ann said.  
  
What shall be Rio's choice now that he has found his true family? How will this affect the other teams?  
  
Was that a shocker to you writers? You can tell me that did you like this idea of Rio being Max's older brother? Tell me about it in Fanwork feedback. 


	10. 9: The wrath of The Kalevalans

I don't own beyblade or the official characters. I own the Kalevalans, the Destroyers and the new bit beasts! Oh and I think I should finally explain where I got the name Kalevalans. There's a famous Finnish story known as Kalevala that was written by a man named Elias Lönrot. The stories name means 'the story of heroes' so I thought that why not make a name for a team that means 'heroes'.  
  
Chapter 9: The wrath of the Kalevalans  
  
Last time Max had found out that he has an older brother. The brother turned out to be Rio, the captain of the Kalevalans. It turned out that Judy had lost Rio as a madman dropped him into the Mississippi river and was adopted by a Finnish BBA scientist. But now Rio must choose that does he stay in his old team, or does he join another team.  
  
Rio was now so stressed that he was lying on one of his team's room's beds. He didn't move at all and his eyes were open. His teammates tried to wake him up from his stress. Even though Rio was an American, the other team members still treated him like they always did. First Ann held a bag of candy above Rio's face, but Rio seemed as if he didn't see it. Karl blew up a paper bag, causing some of the guests to think that someone was shooting with a gun and drop down on the floor. Mike didn't try anything because he already knew Rio wouldn't wake up from his stress.  
  
"Rio. Hello. I'm holding your beyblade. I'm tossing it into the air and catching it. I'm taking off the attack ring. I'm putting it back on. I'm switching bits with my blade. Aw c'mon Rio! Wake up already!" Karl said as he shook his team leader like mad.  
  
"Save your breath Karl. He can't hear you." Michael said as he looked down on the floor.  
  
"Aargh! I can't take it anymore! Ann! Get me a glass of water!" Karl yelled as he was going nuts.  
  
"Sorry, no water. Only a can of coke." Ann said as she walked to Karl with a can of coke.  
  
"It'll have to do!" Karl took the can, opened it and drank some. He finally calmed down a bit.  
  
"Is this normal? Getting a stress after finding out who your real mother, brother and nationality is?" Ann asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. But he better wake up soon and tell us which team he wants to join or stay with us." Mike said.  
  
"Why did this happen? Right when we had the chance." Karl wined.  
  
"You mean getting the chance of becoming world champs?" Mike asked.  
  
Rio finally got up and shook his head. He walked to the door.  
  
"Rio? What are you..." Ann tried to ask, but then Rio detached his sword scabbard with his sword shooter and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Sorry guys. I'm not Finnish, so I can't be the captain of this team. I'm joining my brother's team. See ya, my friends." Rio said as he walked out of the room with his backpack. The other Kalevalans were speechless. Their jaws dropped as they saw their beloved leader walk out.  
  
"Why could he do this to us! Rio! You... you... traitor!" Karl yelled in anger.  
  
"Mike. Shouldn't we tell him how we feel? You remember what Michael said about the..." Ann spoke.  
  
"He's gone. Then that's that." Mike said as he picked up Rio's sword shooter and put it in his backpack. Mike looked really sad, as now they'll never play with their leader with them.  
  
At the same time in the hallway, Rio is walking to his brother's team's room. He isn't really happy looking but he keeps on thinking that it's good that his brother would finally have someone from his family on his team. But then his brother, Max of the Bladebreakers was walking to Rio's 'old' teams room to check up on his brother, but then the two saw each other.  
  
"Hey, Rio. Why are you here?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, brother. Ever since I found out that I'm not Finnish I decided to join your team. Sure it does feel hard to me for leaving the Kalevalans, but I made the team in the honor of Finland and that's what led me to this choice. I hope it doesn't matter you or your team." Rio said.  
  
"Hey, no sweat. I'm sure the others will let you in. They got a shocker from telling them that I'm your brother. We could really use someone as tough as you on our team." Max said.  
  
Max and Rio walked to the Bladebreakers' room. Max went in first.  
  
"Hey, Max, so how's your brother feeling?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh he's more than fine." Max said.  
  
"Well we can see that, from the look on your face." Kenny said.  
  
"And I can see that you have something else in mind." Ray said.  
  
"As a matter of I do have a surprise. Just a sec." Max said as he looked out the door and whispered to someone. The other Bladebreakers held their breath.  
  
A familiar figure in blue clothing walked in, making the other Bladebreakers gasp.  
  
"Rio!?" They all said surprised.  
  
"Hi. Since I found out that Max is my brother and since I can't be in a team that represents Finland, I decided to join you guys. I hope it doesn't matter." Rio explained.  
  
"Cool! We got a new member. You bet it doesn't matter us. Right guys?" Tyson asked his other teammates.  
  
"Not at all. Now we might have a shot at winning against the Destroyers, plus it would be fun studying your moves and Hawkor." Kenny said.  
  
"Well if you're joining us, you have to get used to Tyson's snoring and eating habits." Ray said.  
  
"And I'm in charge, so we train when I say so." Kai said.  
  
"I'm sure I'll get used to it. I'm just glad you took me in. But promise me you won't treat me like a secret weapon." Rio said.  
  
"We won't, cause you've been a friend of us ever since we meet and you will be an equal member like all of us." Tyson said.  
  
"Touchy Tyson." Dizzi said as Kenny had his laptop on the room's desk.  
  
"Hey and if you need any repairs or upgrades, just let me know." Kenny said.  
  
"Won't need any. Mike did some already and I'm sure I'll manage in this tournament. Plus, I have something you should know about this tournament." Rio said.  
  
"Like what?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well, I'll try to make it short, though it'll probably become long. You see, before my old team was made, we had to battle earlier in the bridge stadium. And I know all about the tournament and how its championships are like." Rio explained.  
  
"Yea, I heard that all the teams with the best points could only enter the championships. I've also realized that all the teams appear to be tied." Kenny said.  
  
"Well, when all the battles between each team have been held, they're taken to the bridge stadium's second floor. That room really packs a surprise. In there, is the largest beystadium in the world." Rio said.  
  
"The biggest? Just how big is it?" Ray asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain but I'll try. It's so big that it reaches the audience. The players stand on this section of railing and the dish is also very complicated. The arena is a mix of different elements of nature and that is actually the reason, why my old team is so powerful since the training we've endured has always been high-class." Rio explained.  
  
"Whoa. Wicked." Tyson said.  
  
"I know. I've battled in the dish some time ago. It was extremely hard, as I had to watch that my beyblade wouldn't become roasted or sink in to the sand or into the water. It was really nasty. But since all of us are highly experienced beybladers, we should pull through." Rio said.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Rio. All we have to do now is to keep winning and battle the ones who manage to get that far." Max said.  
  
"But what'll we do in the mean time? It won't be late for a long time and sitting in this room won't be fun." Ray said.  
  
"I've got an idea. How 'bout I show you around Helsinki?" Rio suggested.  
  
"You'd do that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Sure. It's a great weather outside and there's no more snow, since it is near spring. We could go see the Uspenski cathedral, or the senate market, the parliament house, the national museum, the Helsinki cathedral, the Sibelius monument..." (These are real cites in Helsinki.)  
  
"Alright, we get it. But wow, there's so much to see in Helsinki." Tyson said.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for, lets go." Rio said. "And there's lots of Beyblade action in the park."  
  
"Then lets go!" Tyson said excited.  
  
"You sure know how to make him go." Max said.  
  
"No problem." Rio said.  
  
"Might as well go." Kai said.  
  
Back in the Kalevalan's room, the feeling is quite... sad. Mike's working on new beyblade shooters, Karl's looking out the window and Ann's sitting on a chair with a depressed look on her face. They remembered all the times they had as a team, making them all sigh by those good times.  
  
Karl's memories: "Hey, you, in the blue t-shirt. How about a battle?" Karl asked.  
  
"You're on! But I must warn you, I'm good." Rio said as he took out his launch gear.  
  
The two battled and ended as a tie.  
  
"Nice moves dude. By the way, what's your name?" Karl asked.  
  
"I'm Rio. You also have some killer moves. You give a better challenge than any of my school mates." Rio said.  
  
"Ha ha. Thanks. And I'm Karl. How 'bout we be friends? I know the best beyblade stores from around here." Karl said.  
  
Mike's memories: "Taste this! Serpor attack!" Mike commanded. Rio and Mike were playing a practice battle in a playground.  
  
"Hawkor!" Rio yelled.  
  
The two beyblades collided and finally, Mike's beyblade flew out.  
  
"Good job Rio. After obtaining your bit beast, you've become one of the best in this city." Mike said.  
  
"Thanks pal. Say, I've been thinking that what if we make a team in our country's honor? You, me and Karl." Rio asked.  
  
Ann's memories: "Foxor! Attack!" Ann commanded as she and Rio were having their first battle ever, in the bridge stadium.  
  
"Hawkor, flee!" Rio commanded as his beyblade dodged one of Ann's attacks  
  
Suddenly the bits on the two beyblades glowed and the mighty hawk creature, Hawkor rose, as well as the legendary flaming fox, Foxor rose. The two beasts attacked with tremendous power, causing both blades to fly to their owners' hands.  
  
"I...tied. How did this happen?" Ann asked herself as she looked at her beyblade.  
  
"Don't feel bad. You're good and that bit beast of yours it was awesome. I'm Rio, who are you?" Rio asked.  
  
"I'm Ann."  
  
"Okay. We're trying to form a team to compete in the world championships. We could use someone like you for our team." Rio said.  
  
"Well, I did enter this tournament for that reason. Maybe if you make it to the top in this match then I'll join your team." Ann said.  
  
"Heh heh. We'll just have to see who's the best blader. Well, gotta go now. See ya." Rio said as he left.  
  
"I got a feeling I'll be seeing him a lot. He really seems nice, but who are those other two he's talking about?" Ann thought.  
  
"That's it! I can't take it! Rio formed this team and we're going to him, and we're telling him straight how we feel!" Ann said as if she was angry.  
  
"Too late. Rio's going somewhere with his new team." Karl said as he looked out the window.  
  
Ann pushed Karl out of the way and looked out the window. She saw Rio with the Bladebreakers walking and laughing at something they were talking of. Ann looked at the Bladebreakers with a disgusted look.  
  
"Let it go Ann. Rio made his choice. We can't make his decisions." Mike said as he made a dark blue grip shooter with a sniper scope on it.  
  
"Well I've had it! Guys, Lets get him back! Please!" Karl said loudly like a leader.  
  
Mike and Ann were a bit surprised of Karl's behavior. But then the two smiled and got up from their seats.  
  
"Then its settled Karl. Look out guys, cause we're bringing Rio back!" Mike said happily.  
  
Later, at the Sibelius monument...  
  
"What the heck is that?" Tyson wondered as he looked at the Sibelius monument, which is made of hundreds of metal pipes attached to each other in a musical wave.  
  
"That there is the Sibelius monument. Isn't it beautiful?" Rio asked.  
  
"Man. Was Sibelius Finland's most famous plummer?" Tyson asked, making the rest of his team either fall on the ground anime style, or sweat drop.  
  
"Err, no, Sibelius was Finland's most famous composer." Rio said.  
  
"Then what's with the pipes?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Those pipes are attached to each other to form a musical airwave Tyson. You should listen more when you study history." Kenny said.  
  
"Hey, it's great that you're showing us all these sights Rio. It's kinda handy having a brother who knows of Finland's history and all." Max said.  
  
But Rio's thoughts were elsewhere. He was looking at the large granite beyblade dish in the middle of the park and saw a memory as he and Karl had their third duel against each other, only this time Karl was the winner.  
  
"Rio?" Max said as he shook his brother.  
  
Rio snapped out of his memories.  
  
"You ok Rio?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Rio said.  
  
"You miss them don't you?" Ray asked Rio.  
  
Rio looked on the ground as he remembered his team's past matches.  
  
"Well... yea. It isn't really the same without them." Rio said.  
  
"Well if you want to rejoin with them. That's fine with us." Tyson said.  
  
"No. I'll stay with you. I feel sorta bad since mine and Max's mother works in a different team, so I thought I should join with you to be with someone from my real family." Rio explained.  
  
"But Rio. You said that you'd never leave us. Isn't that right?" A girl voice that was really familiar to Rio asked.  
  
The Bladebreakers turned around and saw the Kalevalans' three members: Mike, Karl and Ann.  
  
"Guys? What are you doing here?" Rio asked his former teammates.  
  
"Rio, we have to tell ya something. Since you left our team a few hours ago, we've been so darn depressed. You just left without hearing what we had to say, so we came to get you back." Karl explained.  
  
"Why should Rio return to you since he would like to play by our side and that he and Max are brothers who haven't known and seen each other for so many years?" Tyson asked  
  
"Please guys, don't start a war between us all. I just wanted to be with my brother." Rio said.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't re-join with words. The I guess we'll do it the old fashion way." Ann said.  
  
"Let me guess. You want to beybattle us. Is that it?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yes. If we win, Rio returns to our side, but if you win, Rio can make his own decision. No hard feelings or anything." Karl said.  
  
Rio's teammates felt really bad about this, surely they wanted that Rio would be the Kalevalans captain again, but then remembered that people have the right to make their own choices in life, but they felt empty without their leader's support.  
  
"Alright. We accept, a three on three match. Is that good enough?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Challenge accepted, Tyson. We battle on that arena." Mike said as he pointed at the bigger granite dish in the park.  
  
"This is terrible! Now my team and my old team are fighting over ME!" Rio thought.  
  
The two teams gathered around the arena.  
  
"Alright, I'm starting this battle. Get ready to see the power of Draciel." Max said as he took out his shooter.  
  
"Alright. I'll go first and I'll try to make it quick and clean." Mike said.  
  
Mike sighed as he took out his fatigue colored beyblade shooter.  
  
"Alright Dizzi. We've got work to do." Kenny said as he opened his laptop.  
  
"Alrighty. Are you players set?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You bet I am. This is for my brother." Max said as he went into his shooting position.  
  
"I'm ready. For our captain." Mike said and thought.  
  
"Alright. Then 3... 2... 1... let it rip!" Tyson said.  
  
Max and Mike fired their beyblades. The two blades started crashing onto each other already as they tried to get into the middle of the beydish.  
  
"This is for you captain! Serpor!" Mike yelled.  
  
Mike's new and improved beyblade started evading Max's attacks. Mike's beyblade then circled Max's beyblade and moved in a strange pattern.  
  
"That move reminds me of something. What do you think Dizzi?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure, but that pattern Mike's beyblade is doing, reminds of a fish's stalking pattern, since Serpor is a fish bit beast. So it'll be hard to know where Mike's going to strike next." Dizzi explained.  
  
"Oh yeah! Draciel attack!" Max commanded.  
  
Max's beyblade charged at Mike's but Mike's blade just dodged the attack with ease.  
  
"Oh right and Mike's using a new beyblade." Dizzi said.  
  
"You got that right. Serpor's speed is much better compared to Draciel. Serpor, attack!" Mike commanded.  
  
Mike's beyblade glowed sea blue as Serpor rose out and roared. Mike's beyblade started making multiple crashes onto Max's beyblade. Every time Max's beyblade tried to run away, Mike's beyblade just went in its way and attacked.  
  
"I've had enough. Draciel, go!" Max commanded.  
  
Draciel rose out of Max's beyblade as Max's beyblade finally got contact with Mike's beyblade. But Max suddenly noticed Serpor's bit glowing suspiciously.  
  
"Oh dear! Draciel, finish it off!" Max commanded.  
  
"Too late! You gave me enough power already. Hydro fusion attack!" Mike commanded.  
  
Serpor's horn glowed as it charged straight at Draciel. Draciel defended itself and blocked Serpor's attack, causing a big air impact, making Mike's beyblade fly out of the arena. Max's beyblade spun a few seconds and then stopped.  
  
"Mike's beyblade is history! And the winner is Max!" Tyson announced.  
  
"Alright! Way to go Draciel." Max said as he looked at Draciel on his beyblade.  
  
"Don't think you've won yet. Cause I'm fighting this battle." Karl said as he took out a grip shooter with a sniper scope attached to it. His beyblade was also different.  
  
Will the Bladebreakers stand a chance against one of the most powerful beyblade teams? Find out in the next chapter. 


	11. 10: Welcome back Rio

Chapter 10: Welcome back Rio  
  
Rio has joined the Bladebreaers team as he found out that he isn't Finnish, so he could battle with his brother. This made his old team angry and made an attempt to get their beloved leader back. In Helsinki Park, the two teams started a beybattle against each other. Max started against Mike. Mike's new beyblade gave a tight spot for Draciel. Max however did win thanks to his beyblade's defensive power. But who will be strong enough to challenge Karl, the blader who tied against Kai? Read and find out.  
  
"You guys were only lucky. Now which one of you takes my challenge?" Karl asked the Bladebreakers.  
  
"You wanna battle so bad, then try taking on me and Driger. That is if you're scared." Ray stepped up to the dish.  
  
"Mike, have we seen Ray's Driger yet?" Ann asked.  
  
"No, not yet. We better keep our eyes open." Mike said.  
  
Ray and Karl went into their shooting positions. Tyson was doing the judging again. "Alright Ray. One win and Rio can stay with us. You two ready?" Tyson asked the two.  
  
"You bet I am. And Karl's going down." Ray said.  
  
"Oh, I really don't think so. And yes I'm ready. And my Ursor's twice as ready." Karl said.  
  
"Alrighty. And 3... 2... 1... let it rip!" Tyson said loudly.  
  
Ray and Karl fired their beyblades. Ray's beyblade did some fancy patterns as Karl's just spun in the middle of the arena, like a spider waiting for its prey...  
  
"Aright Driger, show him what you got!" Ray said.  
  
Ray's beyblade made a charge at Karl's blade.  
  
"Ursor, defense!" Karl commanded.  
  
As Ray's blade hit Karl's, Ray's blade was knocked onto the arena's ledge.  
  
"What the? How'd he do that?" Max wondered.  
  
"Hey, chief, I found something new about Karl's beyblade." Dizzi informed.  
  
"Well, what is it Dizzi? What repelled Ray's blade like that?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well, as I took a quick photo of Karl's blade and processed it, I found out that almost all his parts are reconfigured. His blade base is now sharp instead of flat, giving him great spin and defense, his weight disk is like in his old one, but the attack ring is the worst thing." Dizzi said as she showed a picture of Karl's blade.  
  
"So what is it chief?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh dear. Karl's attack ring is the main bad thing. It has two layers attached together and it's shaped like a bear scratching its enemy. You see how Ray's blade was easily knocked back without Karl's blade even moving? The attack ring did the work for him, meaning that attacking Karl head on is a bad idea. I'm sorry but Ray's toast." Kenny said.  
  
"Oh, no. You may have a high tech attack ring Karl, but it wont save you from the claws of the white tiger. Driger, tiger claw attack!" Ray commanded.  
  
Ray's beyblade's bit glowed as Driger rose. The Kalevalans were frightened of the scary tiger beast as it roared.  
  
"The tiger is no match for the mighty bear! Ursor, lunar slash!" Karl commanded.  
  
Ursor rose out, standing on two legs and made it look taller than Driger. Ursor slashed Driger on the head, repelling Ray's blade so much that it fell out of the dish. The Bladebreakers gasped at the sight of Ursor defeating a bit beast that fast.  
  
"Why'd Karl battle like that? He never finishes his opponent with such anger, it's as if his trying to tell me something." Rio thought.  
  
"Rio, you see that? Mike did that good of an upgrade into my beyblade and as well to yours. Do you think it's right that you leave your best friends behind to join a team you don't fully know and since your long lost little brother is in it. Rio, you may be American from your blood, but from your heart, you are a great, Finnish beyblade warrior." Karl said.  
  
Rio was stunned by Karl's words. Yes, Karl, Mike and Ann were Rio's best friends as they got to know each other while traveling around the world. Rio always was interested about Finland's history, songs, stories, everything. But he then thought that even if he's from American blood his true home, has always been Finland. He closed his eyes and smiled. He then turned to Max.  
  
"Hey, Max. Don't feel bad, but I've decided to stay with the Kalevalans. They need me more than anything. Please understand." Rio said to his brother.  
  
"No, it's ok Rio. Besides, mom didn't tell you that our grandfather was Finnish, it means that we are half Finnish and American." Max said. (Don't take this seriously if you're a Max fan.)  
  
"No, I didn't hear her saying that. But thanks for telling me. It's like this Max. You are loyal to America and I'm loyal to Finland, so I want to see this as my true home. And Max, I want you to tell mother and the All starz to keep this a secret from the world. Pal." Rio said.  
  
"Alright, 'friend' I promise. Our lips are sealed." Max said.  
  
Suddenly a darkish blue beyblade flew from nowhere and almost hit Ray, but he dodged it. The blade looked somehow familiar to the Kalevalans. Then a darkish green beyblade flew after it, then a gray one and then a dark brown one. Standing a few meters away from the Bladebreakers and the Kalevalans, were the horrible team that was like its job was to bring chaos into the world of beyblading, the Destroyers. The four evil players, Marcus, Ronny, Jake and Nicole were staring at the eight bladers with evil looks, as if they were going to injure somebody for their own amusement. The Bladebreakers and the Kalevalans took out their launch gear, as they knew the four were up to no good.  
  
"What do you creeps want? Spying on us all to find a way to beat us?" Tyson asked the Destroyers.  
  
"We came, to take your bit beasts." Marcus said.  
  
"Go ahead and try!" Max said.  
  
The Bladebreakers and the Kalevalans fired their beyblades to defend themselves.  
  
"Ooh. Do you think you can even up on the power of our metal bit beasts? There may be eight of you, but to us it's more like there were two of you." Ronny said confidently.  
  
"So you jokers want to challenge us right? Well come and get it." Kai dared.  
  
"With pleasure. Metal Ursor..."  
  
"Enough!" Jake was interrupted by a girl's voice.  
  
The three teams turned their attention to a girl who was about fourteen in age. She had blue hair with silver stripes in it and it reached to her neck. She had green eyes; red triangles painted on her cheeks and had a silver necklace around her neck with a small beyblade replica attached to it. She wore a dark blue tank top, long, black jeans, red and blue sneakers, silver biker gloves and a brown belt snapped around her chest. She had her arms crossed and had a cold frown on her face.  
  
"It's her. That weird girl we saw outside the bridge stadium." Karl said.  
  
"When was that?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yesterday we battled the Destroyers outside of bridge stadium. We were almost beaten but then Tala came and helped. After our victory, we saw this girl and she helped the Destroyers escape." Rio explained.  
  
"You know, she looks a bit like Kai." Mike said.  
  
Kai was looking at the girl with a look as if he knew her. But he shook it off. The girl reached to her back and took out a beyblade shooter that was just like Kai's only it was ice blue. She then took out an ice blue beyblade and attached it to the shooter.  
  
"Now, bring me the bit beasts!" The girls yelled as she fired her beyblade.  
  
"Aw man, here it comes!" Tyson yelled.  
  
The Bladebreakers and the Kalevalans fired their beyblades and thought that this would be an easy battle since it was eight against five. The Destroyers' blades also joined in the battle and now there was lots of crashing and banging heard as the beyblades battled.  
  
"Aw, how cute. The little twerps think they can beat us." Ronny said.  
  
"Well think again. Metal Ursor!" Jake cried out as his bit beast rose.  
  
"Ursor! Teach that wannabe a lesson!" Karl commanded as his bit beast rose.  
  
Metal Ursor was far larger compared to Ursor, but it didn't bother the smaller Ursor as it roared in anger.  
  
"Dranzer, attack!" Kai commanded.  
  
Kai's beyblade charged behind Metal Ursor and got its attention.  
  
"Ursor, lunar slash!" Karl commanded.  
  
Ursor roared and stood on two feet. Ursor started slashing its counterpart and Metal Ursor had a problem handling two blades at the same time.  
  
"Metal Serpor! Attack the blue blades!" Ronny commanded as his bit beast rose.  
  
Metal Serpor started charging a blast in its mouth.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Serpor, attack him!" Mike commanded.  
  
Mike's beyblade crashed onto Ronny's beyblade and angered Metal Serpor, so it then aimed its attack at the blade. "Draciel, defend Serpor!" Max commanded.  
  
Max's Draciel rose and pushed Mike's beyblade out of its way as it glowed purple.  
  
"Ha! Dibs on the big turtle! Fusion X!" Ronny yelled.  
  
Metal Serpor fired a blast from its mouth, but Draciel ducked and the blast hit his shell, not taking any damage.  
  
"Hey, thanks Max." Mike said.  
  
"Don't mention it. Now's our chance to attack." Max said.  
  
"Ooh yeah! Serpor!" Mike yelled.  
  
Serpor rose out and was next to Draciel.  
  
"Hydro fusion attack!"  
  
Serpor's horn glowed blue. Mike's beyblade started smashing Ronny's blade like mad as blue lines were seen where Serpor moved. Ronny's beyblade wobbled badly.  
  
"Max, you do the honor to finish him off." Mike said.  
  
"Alright. Draciel, attack!" Max commanded.  
  
Draciel charged at Metal Serpor as the ground under Max's blade was breaking the ground. Max's beyblade knocked Ronny's blade into the air.  
  
"Alright Draciel!" Max said, but as he saw Ronny's beyblade falling, he got worried. Ronny's beyblade was falling straight at Max's, with Metal Serpor ready to bite Draciel.  
  
"Serpor, get him!" Mike commanded.  
  
Mike's beyblade leaped into the air and knocked Ronny's beyblade off balance. Ronny's beyblade tumbled and stopped spinning.  
  
"No! I haven't won once! This can't be!" Ronny yelled outraged.  
  
"Driger, attack!" Ray commanded.  
  
Ray was battling Nicole. Ray's beyblade charged.  
  
"Dummy. Your pitiful Driger won't defeat me. Metal Foxor, rise!" Nicole commanded.  
  
Metal Foxor rose and growled angrily. Ray gasped as Metal Foxor opened its mouth and green flames were seen. Metal Foxor fired a blast of green fire, almost hitting Ray's blade.  
  
"No way! Metal Foxor's supposed to be faster than anyone! Your blade should have been toast!" Nicole said angrily.  
  
"Not fast enough! Foxor, pyre fang attack!" Ann commanded as Foxor rose out. Foxor used its special attack. Ann's flaming beyblade crashed onto Nicole's and at the same time Foxor jumped and sank its flaming jaws into Metal Foxor's neck, making it cry out in pain.  
  
"You stupid beast! Fight and don't wuss around!" Nicole said angrily.  
  
"Isn't your bit beast important at all? You should treat it better and it wouldn't feel bad being with you." Ray said to Nicole.  
  
"Ha! Why should I be nice to it? Bit beasts are meant to fight and don't have some stupid emotions, unlike some weaklings. Metal Foxor obeys me without any questioning." Nicole said coldly.  
  
"Then see how it feels about this! Driger, tiger claw attack!" Ray commanded.  
  
Driger rose out and roared. Ray's beyblade charged faster and smashed Nicole's blade as Foxor was still weakening it by hanging onto its neck and Ann's beyblade was keeping it down. Nicole's blade spun a few seconds but then it broke into pieces.  
  
"Aw! No!" Nicole yelled.  
  
Suddenly the mysterious girl's ice blue blade charged at Ray and Ann's blades and knocked them off the ground, making Ray and Ann gasp. The blade then stopped in front of Max and Karl's blades.  
  
"Man! She's tough." Max said.  
  
"Heh. She won't get past our defense, Serpor!" Mike called out.  
  
"Humph. Ice Dranzer, blizzard rain!" The girl called out.  
  
The girl's beyblades bit glowed white. Then a large bird bit beast that looked just like Dranzer rose out, only it was glowing ice blue. Kai gasped at the sight of it that why is there a third type of Dranzer, and it looked somehow familiar. The ice blue bird beast spread its wings wide and flapped them hard, causing a hard rain of icicles to fly like darts, straight at Serpor and Draciel who couldn't block the attack and the two beyblades flew back from the impact, landing in their owners' hands. All the bladers, except Tyson and Rio, who were busy handling Marcus's blade gasped. The ice blue version of Dranzer now had its sights at Ursor and Dranzer.  
  
"Here it comes! Dranzer, fire arrow!" Kai commanded.  
  
Kai's beyblade became surrounded by flames as it charged at the ice blue beyblade.  
  
"Ice Dranzer, glacier defense!" The girl commanded.  
  
Ice Dranzer created a spiral of icicles around itself and defended against Dranzer's attack. At the same time Tyson and Rio were having some trouble against Marcus, who used the strongest beyblade ever created.  
  
"How cute. To think you can beat me with some pieces of junk you call beyblades. Metal Hawkor, attack!" Marcus commanded.  
  
Marcus's blade bashed Rio's blade, knocking it backwards a bit, but since Rio's blade had a new and heavier weight disk, the attack wasn't that effective.  
  
"So you think that Dragoon's no good? Then check this out. Dragoon!" Tysoon called out.  
  
Dragoon rose out in all its glory.  
  
"Phantom hurricane!"  
  
Dragoon created a tornado around himself. Tyson's beyblade leaned lower and knocked Marcus's blade into the air and the tornado caught it, but for some reason Dragoon's attack wasn't blowing Marcus's blade away.  
  
"Come on Dragoon! You can do it!" Tyson cheered.  
  
"Why bother. Do you actually think that your bit beast hears your cheering? Bit beasts are meant to battle. They don't have feelings or emotions." Marcus said.  
  
"What did you say? Bit beasts may help in our bey-battles, but that doesn't mean that they have no emotions. Dragoon and I have gotten this far as friends, as so have Max, Ray and Kai. Even the Kalevalans have gotten so far for having a bond with their bit beasts. All bladers get good by trusting their bit beasts! Or is Metal Hawkor some cool giant bird with massive attacks that can be used as a slave to you!?" Tyson asked Marcus angered.  
  
Marcus looked as if he was going to laugh.  
  
"Bwah! What a load of sissy talk. Do you actually think that Metal Hawkor has feelings? Then watch this. Hey, Metal Hawkor, have I told you that you're just a big dumb bird that is good for just destroying?" Marcus asked his bit beast evilly.  
  
Suddenly a big burst of light came out of Marcus's blade. Metal Hawkor was staring at its master with angry eyes as it screeched in a lower sound that the normal Hawkor does.  
  
"Now you've done it!" Rio yelled.  
  
"What! Metal Hawkor, don't look at me like that! Attack them! I'm your master and you do as I say, you dumb chicken!" Marcus yelled.  
  
Now Metal Hawkor was really mad. It screeched as it flew at its master.  
  
"What are you doing!? I'm your master, I command you!" Marcus yelled.  
  
Suddenly Rio's beyblade whacked Marcus's blade, turning Metal Hawkor's attention to the blade.  
  
"Hawkor, attack!" Rio commanded  
  
Hawkor rose out and screeched. It stared at its metallic, giant counterpart with an angry look.  
  
"Aero dynamo attack!"  
  
Hawkor spread out its wings as it soared high into the air. At the same time, Rio's beyblade was surging with power. Rio's beyblade charged at Marcus's blade and Hawkor was doing an aerial strike at Metal Hawkor. Rio's beyblade crashed onto Marcus's blade as it was still in Dragoon's tornado. The tornado then completely sucked in Marcus's blade and threw it out from its top, as Marcus's blade was thrashed. "Ursor, lunar slash!" Karl commanded to help Kai in his battle against the mysterious girl.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Metal Ursor, crush him!" Jake commanded.  
  
Suddenly the ice blue beyblade smashed into Jake's blade.  
  
"Stay out of this! This is my battle!" The girl yelled at Jake.  
  
"Hey, the Destroyers are all beat. Rio lets help Kai and Karl." Tyson said.  
  
"You got it. Hawkor!"  
  
"Dragoon!"  
  
"Attack!" Rio and Tyson yelled.  
  
"Humph! Ice Dranzer, finish them all off!" The girl commanded.  
  
The girl's ice blue beyblade charged at the remaining four beyblades. First it knocked Karl's blade into the air, then it knocked Rio's blade into Rio's hands, then it knocked Kai's blade into the grass and finally it knocked Tyson's blade high into the air. The Bladebreakers and the Kalevalans were shocked from the girl's power and how she beat everyone with one crash.  
  
"Humph, didn't smash anything today. Oh well, you'll see us at the tournament and then, the punishment will be two times more painful." The girl said as the Destroyers gathered around her. "See ya! Losers!" The girl yelled and then threw a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke cleared, the Destroyers and the girl were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Who was that girl?" Kai wondered.  
  
"We saw her yesterday, but we wonder that why does she work with the Destroyers." Mike said.  
  
"But the next time we see her, she's the one that's going to be beat. Dragoon and I will guarantee it." Tyson said.  
  
"But Tyson. Her stats were as strong as the Destroyers and were almost high from the charts I've seen. And that bit beast was strange as well." Kenny said.  
  
"Well guys, it's getting late, we should get back to our hotel." Rio said to his team.  
  
"Rio." Ann started, "Do promise us that you stay as our captain from now on?"  
  
Rio looked down on the ground with shame.  
  
"Guys... I'm sorry for almost leaving you. I guess I was wrong. This is my team. The Kalevalans are going to win it!" Rio said loudly.  
  
"Yea!" His teammates agreed.  
  
"Ha! Don't be sure guys. You have to beat us before you can get close." Tyson said.  
  
"And we'll be waiting for that day." Max said. "Alright. Challenge accepted, once the time comes." Karl said.  
  
"But in the mean time, we prepare for our next battle, against the White tigers." Mike said.  
  
The Kalevalans head out.  
  
"Those guys really are some nice bladers. I can't wait to face off against Rio again." Tyson said.  
  
"Yea. See how easily they forgive each other? They must really have a big friendship between each other." Ray agreed.  
  
"But now we must defeat the Demolition boys Tyson. We have to stay focused on them first." Kai said.  
  
What sorts of battles await all the teams in the future? Find out in the next chapters. 


	12. 11: The power of nature

Chapter 11: The power of nature  
  
"Hello all you beyblade fans out there! I'm D.J Jazzman and right now the battle between the White tigers and the Kalevalans is about to get underway! Also hosting with us are Brad Best and A.J Topper! Welcome!"  
  
"Thanks for the intro Jazzman! Like we just heard that the battle between the Kalevalans and the White tigers is about to begin. But first we should let you know that right after that the battle between the Demolition boys and the Destroyers will take place." Brad best said.  
  
"Wow, ex-sinister vs. sinister. But anyway lets now check the dish the two teams shall play in." A.J Topper said.  
  
The hatch once again opened and revealed a dish that was like a tiny forest. There were lots of different trees and some rocks placed around a dirt road.  
  
"Ooh. That's the wilder-dish. A beystadium made to look like a mini sized forest with real life size trees. Trying to see through the trees can be a big problem while controlling the beyblade. This dish is also made out of real trees and grass. Fortunately the White tigers and the Kalevalans have both trained in the wilderness, so this dish might not be so bad to them. " A.J Topper announced.  
  
"Wow, that looks like some dish. But first before admiring the architecture, let us introduce the first players! First from the Kalevalans is Karl! And from the White tigers is the powerful Gary!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Karl stepped up to the dish with a confident look like he always has on. He then took out a gun-black grip shooter with a sniper scope attached to it.  
  
Karl's stats are shown.  
  
"Seems that Karl's using a new shooter. Karl likes to play with good defense and attack power at the same time and seems like his bit beast Ursor is going to have a closely related opponent." Brad Best explained. "Wait, if I remember correctly. Isn't Gary's bit beast a bear too?" Ann asked Mike.  
  
"Yeah. I think its name was... Galzzy. The one with the crushing attack." Mike said.  
  
Gary steps up and stretches his neck.  
  
Gary's stats are shown.  
  
"Well, Karl may need some good defense work against Gary, for his bit beast Gallzy might turn the tables around against Ursor." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"Looks like all are set! Ok... and 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!"  
  
Karl and Gary fired their beyblades. Karl's blade fled into the forest.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" Gary asked.  
  
"Ha, why don't you find me instead?" Karl asked.  
  
"Go Galzzy!" Gary commanded.  
  
Gary's beyblade started chasing Karl's blade in the thick forest terrain. Suddenly, Karl's blade leaps out of a bush and knocks Gary's blade and hides again. Then Karl's blade appears over a rock.  
  
"Attack Galzzy!" Gary commanded.  
  
Gary's blade leaped onto the rock and started crashing onto Karl's blade.  
  
"I've got something better. Ursor, attack!" Karl commanded.  
  
Karl's blade knocked Gary's blade off the rock and forcing Gary's blade to crash onto a tree.  
  
"Gary's sure taking a beating from Karl's Ursor. Hey Ray, do you think Gary stands a chance?" Tyson asked Ray. The other teams were watching from the audience.  
  
"Not sure. But Karl doesn't know Galzzy's specialty." Ray said.  
  
"Oh right, the thing when Gary gets angry, so does his Galzzy and power up his beyblade." Max said as he remembered his battle with Gary.  
  
"Ursor, attack!" Karl commanded.  
  
Karl's blade crashed onto Gary's blade and started crashing at it the way Gary did with his blade.  
  
"Whoa, Karl's not wasting any time to take out Gary while he can't get back in control over his blade!" Brad Best said.  
  
"Finish him off Ursor!" Karl commanded.  
  
"Gary angry!" Gary yelled.  
  
Suddenly Galzzy rose out with all its fury. "Uh oh. Ursor, run!" Karl commanded.  
  
"Bear axe!" Gary commanded.  
  
Gary's blade started jumping up and down, causing the earth to shake. Gary's blade gained on Karl's blade and started smashing it onto the ground. The shaking then caused a tree to start falling on the two blades, but neither of the blades got away in time and were crushed under the tree.  
  
"Oh, too bad. It appears that this ends in a tie!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
After getting the blades from under the tree, the next two competitors stepped up, who were Kevin and Ann.  
  
"Well, it appears that Kevin is still playing since Mariah's stitches, but he did good n the last battle." A.J Topper said.  
  
"And we're set to start round two! The competitors are Kevin from the White tigers and Ann from the Kalevalans!" D.J Jazzman explained.  
  
Kevin's stats are shown.  
  
"Like we said before that Kevin is the weakest player in the White tiger team, but seeing him beat Ronny from the Destroyers can prove he is no weakling." A.J Topper explained.  
  
Ann's stats are shown.  
  
"Ann's known for her beauty and killer beyblade skills. She could have become a model but she rather burns her opponents with her Foxor." Brad Best explained.  
  
"Players get set! 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!"  
  
Ann and Kevin fired their beyblades. Both of the blades hid into the bushes and trees.  
  
"Man, that Ann's cowering away, from some little snot nosed brat." Ronny said.  
  
"Hey, all the other teams are nothing compared to us. We just sweep 'em away like nothing. And the Demolition boys are first." Marcus said.  
  
Back to the battle, both of the blades are avoiding each other. Suddenly a flame rose from the trees and Ann's beyblade was seen inside the flames with Foxor raised.  
  
"Alright Kevin. Here comes my famous pyre fang attack!" Ann said loudly.  
  
Ann's beyblade charged at Kevin's from the trees and was charging in high speed and it was still surrounded by flames. Right when Ann was positive that she has already won, Kevin's beyblade dodged Ann's attack easily.  
  
What the? How in the world did you dodge my super fast attack?" Ann asked surprised.  
  
"A true beyblader doesn't tell his secrets." Kevin said.  
  
"Well whatever. You're wobbling anyhow." Ann said, as she looked confident again. Suddenly Kevin's blade spun in perfect balance again.  
  
"Uh oh. This could be bad." Ann thought.  
  
"Alright, go Galman!" Kevin called out.  
  
"Ooh. Here comes Kevin's bit beast! Can Ann survive this? If not then all her fans will be unhappy." A.J Topper said.  
  
Kevin's bit beast Galman rose out of Kevin's beyblade.  
  
"Oh man! A crazy monkey!" Ann said, as she was surprised.  
  
"Why how did you know?" Kevin sarcastically asked. "Crazy monkey attack!"  
  
Galman created four copies of himself and got Ann confused now that she saw five beyblades attacking hers instead of one.  
  
"Foxor! Run away from him!" Ann commanded.  
  
Ann's beyblade was about to spin away when one of Kevin's blades appeared in front of it. Ann's blade made a U turn to get away but then another blade got in the way. Suddenly Ann's beyblade was surrounded by the five blades and she had no idea which one was the real one. And seen from the bit beasts, Foxor was surrounded by five Galmans.  
  
"Oh no! I'm surrounded." Ann hysterically said.  
  
"Galman, attack!" Kevin commanded.  
  
Kevin's blade and the four copies of it started crashing onto Ann's blade continuously. Ann's beyblade was finally running out of spin and it was wobbling badly. Kevin's blade did the final strike and Ann's blade flew out and landed in front of Ann's feet.  
  
"Ooh. That was not so good for Ann." Brad Best said.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of session two is Kevin! The White tigers have taken the lead!" D.J Jazzman announced  
  
The boy fans of Ann started whining, which wasn't new for Ann since she had lost a very few matches during her past battles.  
  
"Hey Kevin. Good game." Ann said to Kevin as she walked back to her teammates.  
  
At the same time the Destroyers were doing some strategies. Marcus was instructing but since he never pays attention to anything, he makes it sound like an idiot talking.  
  
"Well, Ronny goes first and he just takes the loser out as quick as he can and I don't care how. Nicole goes second and uh... finishes the opponent as fast as she can and I go third and do the exact same thing." Marcus explained.  
  
"Hey, guys. I heard that if we win this next battle, we have to beat the remaining teams in a row. Meaning that we'll be facing the loser Kalevalans shortly. So we crush their blades and take those bit beasts of them to Boris." Jake said.  
  
"Well why won't we steal the Demolition boys' bit beasts as well?" Ronny asked.  
  
"Moron. Biovolt made those beasts, so why would they want them if they kicked out the Demolition boys?" Claire asked harshly as she thought her team were only a bunch of idiots.  
  
At the same time the battle between Lee and Rio had started. The two blades were whacking each other as a way to overpower one another.  
  
"Galeon, tiger claw attack!" Lee commanded.  
  
Lee's beyblade made a powerful slashing crash at Rio's blade, knocking it backwards and smashing onto the huge rock where Karl blade spun in the first match.  
  
"How did he do that? I thought the tiger claw was Ray's attack. Oh well, guess I'll kick in the after burners. Hawkor!" Rio called out.  
  
Hawkor rose out of Rio's new and improved beyblade.  
  
"Your bit beast won't save you this time. I've seen all those battles you were in and I have found a way to defeat your bit beast. Galeon!" Lee called out  
  
Galeon rose out as well.  
  
"Dark lightning!" Lee commanded.  
  
Galeon leaped at the slightly larger Hawkor as Lee's beyblade produced dark lightning bolts. Lee's blade slammed onto Rio's blade as the lightning bolts damaged it and tiny chippings of Rio's attack ring flew off.  
  
"Oh dear! If Rio doesn't figure out of that dark lightning attack he's toast and we lose. What to do, what to do?" Mike panicked.  
  
"First of all, calm down. Do bit beasts have weaknesses or anything? What do your notes say?" Ann asked Mike who finally calmed down.  
  
"I don't need to look at my notes since I don't really know of weaknesses. Although the only way for Hawkor to survive is to become airborne, but since Galeon's holding him down with that attack, I guess we lose." Mike said.  
  
"Hawkor, try to fly!" Rio commanded.  
  
Hawkor was able to spread its wings t take off, even though Galeon had its jaws sunk into Hawkor's neck.  
  
"What's he doing?" Lee wondered.  
  
"Now, aero dynamo!" Rio commanded.  
  
Hawkor screeched as it felt power surging through its body. Galeon let go of Hawkor since Hawkor's energy caused Galeon to lose its grip. Rio's blade then produced yellow surges. Rio's blade then charged at Lee's blade as Hawkor was seen soaring at Galeon.  
  
"Man Brad, this is one of the coolest battles I've seen through all my sports casting." A.J Topper said.  
  
"I agree with you on this one. Hawkor looks, as he is about to pulverize Galeon as revenge for that pain in the neck." Brad Best said.  
  
Rio's beyblade crashed onto Lee's blade and Hawkor slammed Galeon with his talons. There was a huge dust cloud so Lee and Rio had to cover their eyes.  
  
"Look at all that sparkling!" D.J Jazzman said loudly.  
  
"That Galeon's one tough lion if you ask me!" Karl said as the dust cloud reached the booths where the teams sat.  
  
"I can see that and that this is really going to mess up my hair!" Ann complained.  
  
The dust finally lifted. The two beyblades were both wobbling badly as a sign that the players couldn't attack anymore. Suddenly both of the beyblades fell down and the match was over.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is totally unbelievable! The Kalevalans, the strongest team in all of Finland has lost for the first time in this tournament! The White tigers get one win and their points amount is 2, while the Kalevalans have 3! But now we prepare for our next battle, coming up in ten minutes!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Rio jumped into the dish to pick up his thrashed beyblade. His attack ring was ruined as the wing ornaments were cut. Rio walked back to his teammates who were also shocked, well, Karl at least...  
  
"What was that all about!? We lost!" Karl said loudly and sounded a bit disappointed.  
  
"Sorry guys. I tried my best, but I couldn't beat Lee. He's one of the strongest bladers I've faced during this tournament." Rio said as he handed Mike his beyblade to repair it.  
  
"Hey, Rio." Lee walked over to the Kalevlans. He held out a hand. "That was a good battle you fought."  
  
"Thanks, I didn't know what hit me when you struck me with your Galeon." Rio said as he shook hands with Lee. "And I don't feel bad at all. Guess I needed a good match and I really got it."  
  
"Well I hope we battle again if both of our teams reach the finals and there's still a long road to do it. But good luck in your upcoming battles." Lee said.  
  
"Good luck to you guys as well. We now have to wait who our next opponent is." Rio said.  
  
"Man and I almost thought once that Rio would be unbeatable. But Lee really thrashed him." Tyson said surprised.  
  
"Lee's been improving really well and so has Kevin. This is his second victory here." Ray said.  
  
Later, in a hallway, Tala's waiting for the next battle to start. "Hey, Tala." Ann walks to Tala.  
  
"Oh Ann, hi." Tala said.  
  
"I guess you heard about... our loss." Ann said.  
  
Tala placed a hand on Ann's shoulder.  
  
"Don't feel bad Ann. It happens to anyone once in a while." Tala said.  
  
"Thanks Tala. You're a good friend." Ann said.  
  
"Yo, Tala! Where are ya? Our battle starts in a few minutes!" Brian called out from far.  
  
"Coming!" Tala answered.  
  
"Good luck Tala. And be careful against the Destroyers." Ann said.  
  
Ann then gave Tala a quick kiss on his right cheek. Ann then walked away. Tala put his hand on his right cheek as he smiled.  
  
"I'll never wash this cheek again." Tala said in his mind.  
  
Tala then took out his beyblade and ran to his team.  
  
Will the Demolition boys be strong enough to defeat the Destroyers? 


	13. 12: The win streak

Chapter 12: The win streak  
  
The teams are back to normal and the battle between the Kalevalans and the White tigers was over. The Kalevalans lost 2-0 as Ann and Rio got beaten by Kevin and Lee. Now is the time for the big match between the Demolition boys and the Destroyers. Which team shall win it?  
  
"Hello again good people around the world as we prepare for one the most exciting beybattles this season." Brad Best said.  
  
"You got that right Brad. The Demolition boys, the last world champions are now about to have their battle against the Destroyers. But knowing the Destroyers, it could prove hard and chaotic if you ask me. Knowing that both teams got great skills and some nasty bit beasts." A.J Topper said.  
  
All the other teams who were sitting in the audience actually prayed that the Demolition boys would win.  
  
"So now we have to hope that the Destroyers fluke out." Tyson said.  
  
"Yea. It won't be any fun playing against a new bunch of bit beast thieves. Like what they did to Lee and almost got his Galeon." Ray said.  
  
"Say Kenny. Who are the next players to face off against the Destroyers?" Max asked.  
  
"Well I read that if the Destroyers score two more wins, they face off against the remaining teams and that includes us." Kenny said.  
  
"So who goes against them if they do win?" Tyson asked.  
  
"The Kalevalans." Kenny said as Max sighed in relief.  
  
"Well that's good to know." Kai said.  
  
"Why's that Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"The later we go, the better. We can now have some good chances of seeing all the moves the Destroyers can throw. So we can make up a perfect battle plan." Kai explained.  
  
"Hey, nice plan Kai. Kenny, we suggest you download all the data you can about the Destroyers." Ray suggested.  
  
"Piece of cake. That's what me and Kenny always do." Dizzi said.  
  
The Demolition boys and the Destroyers walked out from large doors opposite from each other and walked to the players' seats. The Demolition boys looked really serious as ever and the Destroyers were smiling evilly and thought that fighting the former world champions would be a piece of cake.  
  
"This is it. Now we just hope that the Demolition boys win and the Destroyers may have a bad chance of getting into the finals." Mike said.  
  
Ian and Ronny stepped up to the dish.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing the Demolition boys starter, Ian!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Ian's stats are shown.  
  
"So the mighty Ian is chosen to start this battle. Not bad as he can attack unpredictably and fast like a viper." Brad Best explained.  
  
"Well since his bit beast Wyborg is a snake." A.J Topper said.  
  
"And the all powerful Ronny from the Destroyers team!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Ronny's stats are shown.  
  
"Seeing Ronny's first battle here made me think that he really may have a problem against fast opponents like Ian. His Metal Serpor is rather slow since it is so huge." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"And now to roll back the floor and see the unknown dish the two teams will spin in. And why does it feel so cold in here?" Brad Best asked.  
  
The floor opened and revealed a huge glaciers and water. It looked just like some sort of miniature of Antarctica.  
  
"So that explained it. We're using the Antarctic dish now." Brad Best said.  
  
"This dish was really hard to build. The gaps and slopes on the glaciers can make maneuvering difficult and falling into that water down there is far worse as it is freezing." A.J Topper continued.  
  
"Hey, runt. Better give up while you can. I eat little punks like you for breakfast and my Metal Serpor eats little snakes for lunch." Ronny tried intimidating Ian, but it didn't seem to work.  
  
"Humph. Just what do you know of my power. I may be short, but you're the one who should watch out." Ian said as he readied his rifle shooter.  
  
"Players, get ready to launch!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Ian and Ronny went into their shooting positions.  
  
"3...2...1... let it rip!"  
  
Ian and Ronny fired their beyblades. Ian's beyblade was avoiding Ronny's as it moved in a strange zigzag pattern.  
  
"Stop running away! Metal Serpor, attack!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Ronny's blade picked up speed as it charged at Ian's blade. Ian was carefully studying the situation to make his first move. Ronny's beyblade got closer...  
  
"Pile drive!" Ian commanded.  
  
Ian's beyblade leaped and slammed onto Ronny's blades bit chip.  
  
"What! Metal Serpor, annihilate it! Fusion X!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Ronny's monstrous bit beast rose out.  
  
"Man! I haven't missed that big guy!" A.J Topper said.  
  
"Wyborg, attack!" Ian commanded.  
  
Ian's bit beast Wyborg came out as it hissed at the far larger Metal Serpor. Metal Serpor was charging a blast from its mouth. Wyborg slithered closer to Metal Serpor and seen from the Beyblades, Ian's blade was moving in Wyborg's pattern closer to Ronny's blade. Metal Serpor looked as if it wasn't interested of Wyborg. Wyborg shot itself to bite Metal Serpor, but then the most unexpected thing happened.  
  
"Now!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Metal Serpor turned to Wyborg and blasted a huge blast of energy at Wyborg, knocking it down on a huge glacier, causing some snow to puff up, covering Ian's beyblade and Wyborg. Ian and the other Demolition boys looked stunned. As the snow cleared Ian's beyblade was lying on the glacier, while Ronny's was spinning in high speed. Then Ronny's blade knocked Ian's blade out of the dish and it landed in front of Ian's feet. As Ian angrily picked up his beyblade, it fell in pieces.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Ian angrily asked.  
  
"Heh! You loose to us, your beyblade gets broken. That's how we play. We show our opponents that they have loser blades. Loser!" Ronny said as his beyblade spin out of the dish and he caught it from the air.  
  
"That's so harsh. Why should someone wreck another's beyblade just because of winning?" Tyson wondered.  
  
"The Destroyers are bladers with hearts of ice." Ray said.  
  
"Well it looks like the Demolition boys were off into a bad start. But now we begin round two." Brad Best said.  
  
"Introducing our next contestants! From the Demolition boys, give it up for Spencer!" D.J Jazzman introduced.  
  
Spencer's stats are shown.  
  
"Spencer, the almighty beyblader and his Seaborg bit beast are now in play and should try winning this next battle. If not, the Demolition boys may be out to a bad remaining tournament." A.J Topper said.  
  
"And the mysterious Nicole from the Destroyers!" D.J Jazzman introduced.  
  
Nicole's stats are shown. Nicole's attack had four stars, her defense had one and her speed had two.  
  
"Nicole appears to be full on attacking. She is also unknown, except for her bit beast named Metal Foxor." Brad Best explained.  
  
The jumbo screen then showed a picture of a metallic fox. It had armor covering all of its body and there were small blades going across the sides of its back and a red line in the middle of its eyes. It also had large incisors sticking out of its mouth. On the bottom left corner read 'plasma eruption'.  
  
"Well this is new. I haven't battled against a girl before." Spencer said.  
  
"Whatever dork. You may have beaten that what's his name from the Kalevalans, but you'll never beat me. You all just suck big time." Nicole said.  
  
Spencer growled.  
  
"Players, get set! Fire in 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Spencer and Nicole fired their beyblades. Nicole already knew that if Spencer's blade falls into the water, she could be in trouble, so her blade started holding down Spencer's blade.  
  
"Ha! Try using that typhoon of yours now. My metal bit beast can keep your Seaborg on land any time. You all should just give up and the judges should just give us the trophy. You all are just wasting our time." Nicole said.  
  
"Seaborg, strike!" Spencer commanded.  
  
Spencer's blade suddenly spin loose of Nicole's blade. Spencer's blade then charged At Nicole's blade and knocked it close to the water.  
  
"Mrrr! You! Metal Foxor, plasma eruption!" Nicole commanded.  
  
Metal Foxor rose out. Metal Foxor was the size of Unicolyon. It opened its mouth and shot out a green blast of fire. The attack did hit Spencer's blade, but he had a little trick up his sleeve.  
  
"Rise, Seaborg!" Spencer called out.  
  
Seaborg rose out of Spencer's beyblade. Seaborg, along with Spencers's blade, leaped at Metal Foxor and slammed it and Nicole's blade, causing the two blades to fall into the water.  
  
"No! This isn't possible! I'm supposed to be unbeatable!" Nicole yelled.  
  
"Finish her off Seaborg! Vooda impact!" Spencer commanded.  
  
Seaborg created a twister in the water and it suddenly grew into a typhoon. The typhoon blew Nicole's blade out of the dish and the battle was over as Spencer's blade rose back up onto the glacier with the help of the typhoon.  
  
"And Spencer wins the second round!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
"Great. Now I'm the only one who hasn't tasted victory. Stupid blade." Nicole said quietly.  
  
"So who's the loser now huh?" Spencer asked Nicole.  
  
"Just shut up! You'll lose anyway. We are destined to be the champions and rule the sport of beyblading. And you all deserve nothing of this sport." Nicole said harshly as she walked back to her teammates.  
  
"Well that puts the Demolition boys back in even ground. But what will happen in the final battle?" Brad Best wondered.  
  
"Well, here it comes. If Tala beats Marcus in this fight, we could easily ditch the Destroyers out." Rio said.  
  
"How do you know that Marcus is playing?" Karl asked.  
  
"Call it a hunch." Rio answered.  
  
"Well B man it looks that the final battle should get started. Who you bettin' for?" A.J Topper asked Brad.  
  
"I'd say I'd want to bet for Tala, but knowing the moves Marcus can do, I wouldn't hold my breath." Brad Best said.  
  
Tala and Marcus stepped up to the dish. Tala was looking rather angry while Marcus had a confident, evil grin on his face.  
  
"Well, well, look at the pitiful ex-champion. I wonder how fast you got taken down by that other loser. I promise to make this battle far shorter." Marcus said.  
  
"You're just into bragging. That won't get you anywhere. Just one tiny mistake and your beyblade will be kissing the dirt." Tala said as he readied his gun shooter.  
  
Marcus just growled.  
  
Tala's stats are shown.  
  
"So it comes down to this battle. Tala is no easy picking as his Wolborg bit beast will leave you frozen solid." A.J Topper said.  
  
Marcus's stats are shown.  
  
"Marcus is the most scariest beyblader we've ever seen. The most puzzling thing is how he got this far and how the heck he trained his Metal Hawkor." Brad Best said.  
  
"Shooters, get set!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Tala and Marcus went into their shooting positions.  
  
"3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Tala and Marcus fired their beyblades. Tala's was just spinning out in the open and Marcus's was spinning close to it.  
  
"You're going down in seconds! Metal Hawkor, attack!" Marcus commanded.  
  
Marcus's beyblade charged at Tala's, but for some reason Tala was well keeping his cool.  
  
"Wolborg, buzzalog!" Tala commanded.  
  
Tala's Wolborg rose out, making Marcus frightened. Wolborg created a snowstorm; freezing Marcus's blade and making the entire room feel cold.  
  
"Whoa! Tala's not wasting any time in bringing out Wolborg and using his dangerous freezing attack. By the way A.J, I think I feel a draft in here." Brad best said.  
  
"Anyone would with that wolf down there. Tala left Marcus's blade highly vulnerable now that it's been frozen stiff." A.J Topper said.  
  
"Grrr! I'm not done with you yet!" Marcus yelled as his beyblade burst out of the ice.  
  
"Wolborg, attack!" Tala commanded.  
  
Tala's blade started crashing onto Marcus's and kept it from attacking. The other bladers started to think that Tala had the entire battle under control. Marcus's blade was starting to wobble a bit.  
  
"Wolborg, finish it off!" Tala commanded.  
  
"Metal Hawkor, pylon warhead!" Marcus who was full on rage, commanded.  
  
Metal Hawkor rose out of its beyblade and Marcus's attack ring was glowing bright. Tala gasped. Marcus's blade started melting the ice from the heat the glow was making. Then Metal Hawkor took off as Marcus's blade leaped really high into the air. Then Metal Hawkor's mouth opened and an orb of energy appeared in it and then the huge bird flew down at top speed, straight at Wolborg as Marcus's blade was falling straight at Tala's blade.  
  
"Wolborg, run away!" Tala commanded.  
  
Tala's beyblade started spinning away, but as Marcus's blade hit he ice glacier, it caused the surrounding ice to burst, knocking Tala's Wolborg out of the dish and after that, Marcus's blade was spinning perfectly on a thin ice pillar. Marcus's blade leaped out of the dish and Marcus caught it. Tala, in shock fell on his knees as he looked at his beyblade, which sill seemed to be in one piece.  
  
"Ha! So this is what you had to offer? Man, you suck more than any other player I've faced so far. And all you other bladers, you all should just give up and go home! The Destroyers are the new world champions and no one can stop us! We are invincible!" Marcus yelled to the audience.  
  
"Well. That was crazy. But now with the Destroyers having the highest score, they'll be facing the Kalevalans team for the next round! Coming up in twenty minutes, so don't leave yet!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
"So this is it. We are facing those cold hearted dummies." Karl realized.  
  
"Yea. And we better make a plan and quick if we're to even win one round." Ann said.  
  
"Well let's go make our plan so we can have a chance. Did you write all that down Mike?" Rio asked.  
  
"Yea. I got all the information on the Destroyers' attacks, moves and power. Now we just make the right order to battle and a strategy for all of us." Mike said.  
  
The Kalevalans walked away.  
  
"Do you think the Kalevalans stand a chance against those thugs chief?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well, according to all the other teams' stats, including ours, we don't even come close to those. I'd say we really are doomed." Kenny said as he checked all the other teams' stats on his laptop.  
  
"So why is it always the stats? Those Destroyers may be tough, but they don't respect this sport at all. We always have a chance on winning. It's just how you play that counts." Tyson thought.  
  
Will the Kalevalans be a match against the raw and awesome power of the Destroyers? Have the Destroyers really won already? Find out in the following chapters.  
  
Current points for each team:  
  
Wins Losses Ties  
  
Bladebreakers 2 1 0  
  
White tigers 2 2 2  
  
All starz 1 1 1  
  
Majestics 1 2 0  
  
Demolition boys 2 3 1  
  
Kalevalans 2 3 2  
  
Destroyers 4 2 0 


	14. 13: The fall of the heroes

Chapter 13: The fall of the heroes  
  
Last time the Destroyers played a chaotic battle against the Demolition boys and almost proving that the Destroyers are invincible. The next team to face the heartless Destroyers is the Kalevalans, the team that that is playing for the honor of Finland. The Kalevalans must make a strategy to win. Can the other teams even think about winning this tournament? Find out as the story continues.  
  
The Kalevalans were in their readying room, waiting for Mike to set up the order to battle and the strategy to win. Mike finally turned to his teammates with a serious look on his eyes.  
  
"So. What's the plan Mike?" Karl asked.  
  
"Yes. I decided that Ann goes first. If anyone can use offense, it would be her. But you must eliminate the enemy as fast as possible, using all power. Use 100% of everything you can muster." Mike explained to Ann.  
  
"Got it. Foxor can easily scorch anything it wants and I'll make that battle swift and sweet." Ann said.  
  
Mike handed Ann a new shooter grip.  
  
"For some more power and spin, use this catapult-grip shooter. I checked that your spring launcher only aids in your offence. You should have more speed in your game." Mike said as he handed Ann a dark red catapult-grip shooter. (Tyson used the catapult-grip shooter for the most episodes of the Asian tournament.)  
  
"Who goes second? Is it I?" Karl asked.  
  
"You guessed it. You should use more of your defense strategies since they're likely to send probably Ronny or Jake against you. And when you attack, be careful what they do to strike when your defense is open. Got it?" Mike asked Karl after explaining the game plan.  
  
"You got it Mike. I may like putting on a show for the crowd. But this time I sweep out my enemy far more than seriously." Karl said as he took out his dark blue modify grip shooter with a black sniper scope on it.  
  
"And let me guess. I go last?" Rio asked.  
  
"Of course Rio. But I'm afraid we have no other option." Mike said as he looked at his notes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rio asked.  
  
"We have to use the D.P.S launch." Mike said.  
  
The other Kalevalans gasped.  
  
"You mean the Destructive Power Smash launch? But that thing's dangerous." Ann said.  
  
"Yes, but it is our most powerful weapon and we must use all we have against the Destroyers." Mike said.  
  
Rio thought for a moment. He detached the sword scabbard from his belt. He then went to his black suitcase and opened it. He then put the sword in there and he then took out a Finnish iron war club. A club that is made completely out of iron that is like a short pole with the tip being thicker and it has leather on the grip, but this one has rubber on it. Rio held the heavy club with both arms.  
  
"If I gotta, I gotta. We have to beat the Destroyers, or we might lose our bit beasts, like Lee almost did." Rio said.  
  
"One thing doesn't add up." Mike suddenly started.  
  
"What?" Karl asked.  
  
"The Destroyers seemed as if they didn't even try to take the Demolition boys' bit beasts. As if they didn't need them, but why?" Mike wondered.  
  
Suddenly Michael and Emily entered.  
  
"Michael? Emily? What are you doing here?" Rio asked as he leaned on his iron club.  
  
"We came to wish you good luck. We've been scanning the stats of us all and The Destroyers and it appears that we all don't even come close to them." Emily said.  
  
"We know. We're going to use all our power against them. I just hope our bit beasts will be safe." Rio said.  
  
"Hey, you've been through something like this Rio. Just try your best and be strong. I'm sure there is a way t beat the Destroyers." Michael said.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Teams Kalevalans and Destroyers, please report to beystadium in five minutes." D.J Jazzman's voice was heard from the loudspeaker system.  
  
"Well, we're off. And thanks for the thumbs up guys. It's time to show those freaking Destroyers what we're all about." Rio said.  
  
Three minutes later at the main room where the audience was restless as another big battle was about to take place.  
  
"C'mon Kalevalans!" Max cheered.  
  
"Show'em who's boss!" Tyson cheered.  
  
The Kalevalans stood in their booth as they glared at the Destroyers who still had those confident evil smiles on their faces.  
  
"Well this is it A.J. Finland's biggest beyblade match might be starting in a couple of seconds." Brad Best said.  
  
"I know man. I feel like I got butterflies in my stomach." A.J Topper said.  
  
"Or maybe it's that spicy burrito you had for lunch." Brad Best said.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! And beybladers from around the globe! Now is the start of probably the biggest match Finland has ever seen! The national beyblade team of this country, the Kalevalans are about to battle the meanest and nastiest beybladers this sport has ever seen, the Destroyers!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
The floor once again rolled back and revealed the challenging dish for the two powerful teams to play in. The dish was a large miniature of something that looked like an Olympics stadium with a tall, white tower sticking out of the stadium. The Kalevalans and he Destroyers knew this building too well.  
  
"This dish appears to be a replica of Helsinki's Olympics stadium. The center of the dish that is the racetrack with the small fences can prove difficult control over beyblades and being able to hide can prove rather difficult in that opening." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"And from the Kalevalans, the cutest beyblader from this country, the all powerful Ann!" D.J Jazzman announced as Ann stepped up to the dish, but Ann didn't wave to the crowd or anything. She just glared at the opposing team as if she was ready to hurt one of them.  
  
Ann's stats are shown.  
  
"It appears that Ann hasn't been having a good day after losing for the first time in this tournament." Brad Best explained.  
  
"And Marcus from the Destroyers!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Ann gasped that she already had to face probably the most powerful beyblader in the world.  
  
Marcus's stats are shown.  
  
"For some type of reason Marcus has been selected to battle first. Are the Destroyers trying to win it easy or just attack the weak?" A.J Topper wondered.  
  
"Since you're so cute looking for a blader, I think I'll go easy on you. You won't beat me anyway." Marcus said overconfidently.  
  
"Players, get set! Begin the battle in 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Marcus and Ann fired their beyblades.  
  
"Foxor, pyre fang attack! Hit him with everything you've got!" Ann commanded.  
  
Foxor rose out once again, only this time she glowed far brighter that some had to cover their eyes as Ann's beyblade produced flames.  
  
"What is that? It's as if Foxor's gotten stronger all of a sudden." Oliver said.  
  
"That's just it. Ann probably feels so much hatred towards the Destroyers that she channeled all of it into Foxor, making her be far stronger than ever." Robert explained.  
  
"Humph. You call that power? C'mon hit me. My blade can withstand anything, including some flaming fox." Marcus said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he still had his confident evil smile. (What an idiot.)  
  
Foxor rushed at Marcus's blade and Ann's blade was now covered in so much fire that it looked more like a fireball. The flaming beyblade crashed onto Marcus's, making it fly high, out of the stadium. After a few seconds Marcus's blade fell near his feet.  
  
"And the winner of session one is Ann!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
"WHAT!" Marcus yelled as she looked at Ann. He then turned his attention to his 'so called' invincible beyblade. "This is not possible! I'm supposed to be invincible! I got beat by a weakling that was also a girl!"  
  
"There is no beyblader that is invincible. And just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean that I'm weak. You're just overconfident and immature too." Ann said as her beyblade slid across the arena and she caught it.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
"Good job Ann. You just gave us a chance for an early victory." Rio congratulated.  
  
"Yea. Foxor was steaming up the stadium with that over powered pyre fang attack. I guess I start my battle the same way." Karl said.  
  
"Alright! Now that people are happy of that magnificent victory, lets start up round two! Featuring Karl from the Kalevalans and Ronny from the Destroyers!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Karl and Ronny step up to the dish.  
  
Karl's stats are shown.  
  
"Karl is a strong player in both offensive and defensive game play. He hasn't really won once in this tournament but is a powerful competitor and really popular. He may have some tricks up his sleeve as he unleashes the power of his Ursor bit beast." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"Hey runt. How 'bout you just give in, you can never beat us two times in one session." Ronny threatened.  
  
"Humph." Karl humped, as he didn't want to say anything to an enemy.  
  
"Oh, you're a quiet little loser. Heh. I don't care. You'll fall far louder though." Ronny said.  
  
Ronny's stats are shown.  
  
"Ronny's the largest in the Destroyers team and his bit beast Metal Serpor is probably the scariest bit beast we've seen." Brad Best said.  
  
"Good luck Karl." Ray said.  
  
"Lets hope the Kalevalans can pull out another victory. With those thugs being cruel and using bit beasts that are just like theirs" Tyson said.  
  
"Shooters, get ready to fire! 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Karl and Ronny fired their beyblades. The blades fell on the racetrack opposites from each other. Ronny's beyblade was speeding across the grass field that is in the circle of the racetrack. Karl's blade started moving away on the racetrack and avoiding the tiny fences.  
  
"You cannot run from my fusion X. Metal Serpor!" Ronny called out his humongous bit beast that eyed at Karl's blade that was already on the other side of the racetrack so the two beyblades were opposite of each other again.  
  
Metal Serpor opened its mouth and energy started loading in it. Then Metal Serpor fired a beam of energy at Karl's beyblade.  
  
"Ursor, defense!" Karl commanded.  
  
Karl's blade stood its ground and blocked the energy blast, but got pushed back, but very little.  
  
"What! How did you block my massive attack that easy!?" Ronny shouted.  
  
"Because good defense is the key against you. As long as I keep my guard up, you'll run out of spin." Karl explained, as it was his turn to grin.  
  
'Mrrr! Then why don't you fight me like this! Metal Serpor, after him!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Metal Serpor went after Karl's blade.  
  
"Ursor!" Karl called out.  
  
Karl's beyblade's bit glowed brighter than ever as Ursor rose out and roared. Metal Serpor tried to head butt Ursor, but Ursor held Metal Serpor back.  
  
"Look at that." Max said amazed.  
  
"Yea. Karl's using all his anger against the Destroyers, so Ursor's far more powerful. I think Karl's gonna pull it off." Ray said.  
  
"Wha!? How's that possible!? Metal Serpor should have your pesky bear knocked out!" Ronny yelled.  
  
"Well think again. This is what happens when you trust your bit beast and be nice to it. Ursor and me are unstoppable! Ursor, lunar slash attack!" Karl commanded.  
  
Ursor roared and started savagely slashing Metal Serpor's head as Karl's blade was slowing down Ronny's beyblade.  
  
"He's pulling through. I almost believed that the Destroyers would be unstoppable, but now I think different." Johnny said.  
  
"Almost all of us thought that Johnny. But now that the Kalevalans are channeling their anger into the beyblades, they made their bit beasts incredibly strong." Robert explained.  
  
"So you're saying that as long as we believe truly in our bit beasts, we all have the chance to beat those Destroyers." Enrique asked.  
  
"Correct Enrique." Robert said.  
  
"Ursor, keep going!" Karl commanded.  
  
Ursor stepped away from Metal Serpor that was stunned. Ursor focused and finally unleashed two stronger blows and knocked Metal Serpor back into its beyblade and Karl's blade knocked Ronny's blade out with a powerful slam. Ronny and the other Destroyers gasped. They couldn't believe that they just lost two times in a row and to some loser team.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Karl is the winner of the battle! The Kalevalans have won two times in a row against the scary Destroyers! Can they now get a third victory in the bag? Lets just see as we prepare for round three!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
"Incredible!" Emily said as she yet again worked on her computer.  
  
"What is it?" Judy asked.  
  
"Karl' s and Ann's stats took a big leap up our charts. How is that possible?" Emily wondered.  
  
"It's their spirit. They trust in their bit beasts so much that it even almost topped the Destroyers' power." Michael explained.  
  
"Well Rio, you're up. But be careful, no matter how much spirit we use, we're in stats nowhere near beating the Destroyers." Mike explained.  
  
"You bet that I'll be careful. It was so dumb of them sending Marcus first cause now I'll have an even better chance of winning." Rio said as he picked up his heavy iron club shooter.  
  
Rio attached his beyblade on the club's tip and stepped up to the dish. He was surprised that he had to battle Nicole, the girl he used to have a crush on until his team was formed.  
  
"What's that Rio's wielding. He's not using his sword shooter." Max said.  
  
"Well I guess that's an iron club shooter." Kenny said.  
  
"Iron club?" Tyson wondered.  
  
"You really should pay attention during history lessons Tyson. An iron club was a powerful weapon used in Finland during medieval times. The iron club shooter is said to be tough to handle and can give a beyblade incredible attack power." Dizzi explained.  
  
"So Rio can get more power into his beyblade so he can finish off his opponent faster. That's the reason." Ray said.  
  
"Alright, lets start up round three! Beybladers set! And 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Rio and Nicole fired their beyblades. Rio now fired his beyblade by smashing the club onto the arena's edge and a long ripcord stretched out with the tip of the club where the beyblade was attached and fired the beyblade. And at the same time he yelled, because of all the strength he used.  
  
"Go Hawkor!"  
  
Like with Michael when he sometimes fires his beyblade when Trygle immediately comes out, Hawkor rose out of Rio's beyblade. Rio's beyblade crashed onto Nicole's blade with incredible force and started pushing it back.  
  
"Metal Foxor, roast that overgrown chicken! Plasma eruption!" Nicole commanded.  
  
Metal Foxor rose out and tried to blast fire out of its mouth, but...  
  
"Hawkor, aero dynamo attack!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio's beyblade surged with lightning bolts, as its attack just got stronger. A few really bright sparks were seen flying off of Nicole's blade.  
  
"Man. I'm starting to think we underestimated those Kalevalans. Rio's roasting Nicole's attack ring." Jake said.  
  
"Grr. What does it matter? We already lost this session so it doesn't matter if we win or lose." Marcus said in a pissed-off tone.  
  
"Yea but. If we win this battle we'll still gain one point." Ronny reminded.  
  
"Nicole! Beat the heck out of that loser! He never was and never will be a match against us!" Marcus yelled to Nicole.  
  
"Yeah! You remember Rio? You never were a match for us." Nicole said.  
  
Rio's raged face started turning more into a smile that said something like "Are you kidding me?" Rio started chuckling and then he laughed a bit louder as he almost fell off balance.  
  
"What's so darn funny?" Nicole angrily asked.  
  
"You guys couldn't even beat me when we were in first grade. Every time you challenged me I nailed you and that was even before I got Hawkor, who then beat you all in one shot. You guys originally were no match for me, but now that you obtained those weird bit beasts and I'd really like to know where they're from." Rio explained.  
  
Nicole was turning outraged.  
  
"Mrrrrr! We'll never tell you! And since you're starting to annoy me! Metal Foxor! Plasma eruption!" Nicole yelled in fury.  
  
Metal Foxor moved away from Hawkor and charged a bigger blast in its mouth and prepared to fire its massive fire attack.  
  
"Hawkor, aero dynamo!" Rio commanded.  
  
Hawkor flew to attack. But suddenly Metal Foxor blasted a burst of green fire from its mouth and hit Hawkor with a direct hit, but the worst thing was that Rio was behind Hawkor and the blast of fire reached him and Rio started yelling in pain as the flames hit his body. Every other blader gasped as history was repeating itself, making Brian have to cover his eyes in shame as he remembered that he did the same two months ago. After the burst of fire ended Rio fell on his knees and the remains of his burned shirt and vest fell on the ground. Also Hawkor disappeared back into Rio's beyblade and Nicole's blade knocked Rio's blade back, also Rio's blade was making a few wobbles.  
  
"Aw man! As the rules say I have to stop this battle for injuring a player with a beyblade attack!" D.J Jazzman said in a serious tone.  
  
Rio weakly got up on his feet. Rio was rather muscular looking as he had some muscles on his arms and he had a small six-pack that was almost completely visible.  
  
"What ever you do. Do not stop the match!" Rio demanded as he was standing again.  
  
"I gotta say that Rio's one tough kid wanting to continue after getting hit by an attack like that." Brad Best said.  
  
"Rio! Pull back! You're obviously too injured to battle!" Mike said.  
  
"I'm not quitting, till I take this girl down!" Rio said confidently.  
  
"Still standing aye? My attack should have killed you and my world would be a better place." Nicole said evilly.  
  
Rio didn't say anything.  
  
"Hawkor!" Rio called out.  
  
Hawkor rose out from his friend's call and glared at its larger enemy.  
  
"Aero dynamo attack!" Rio commanded.  
  
Rio's beyblade went into its aerial battle style. First it slid up the arena's sides and flew into the air and started surging with power. Next it fell straight at it's opponent and Hawkor became visible. But Rio forgot that his defense is now down...  
  
"Metal Foxor! Attack! Plasma eruption!" Nicole commanded.  
  
Nicole's beyblade leaped into the air and collided with Rio's blade. The two blades repelled each other and Rio's blade flew out of the dish and Nicole's blade got smashed into the stadium.  
  
"The third session ends in a tie! The Kalevalans get two wins for this battle while the Destroyers, how should we say, nada!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
Rio picked up his beyblade and looked at his bit chip.  
  
"You fought well Hawkor." Rio said as he pocketed his blade.  
  
Rio's teammates rushed to their leader.  
  
"Are you okay pal? Are ya hurt?" Karl asked.  
  
"No worries. She only managed to burn my clothes. No other problem." Rio said.  
  
"Well now that this is over with, it's time to tell out the next opponents against the Destroyers! The next competitors against them are the all powerful All starz!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
"Oh man. We're going to get hooped again." Eddy said.  
  
"Lets face it. If Rio couldn't beat that girl then we won't be a match for them." Steve said.  
  
"Not quite. We just saw them playing a couple of times. And fortunately I happened to do some recording." Emily said as she patted the seal of her laptop.  
  
"Your point being?" Michael asked.  
  
"After seeing how strong Rio and his entire team are, we are going to do some upgrading and devise our strongest battle plan. We will have more than a chance against the Destroyers after some work and since the next battle starts tomorrow." Judy said.  
  
What sort of plan is Judy planning? Will the All starz stand a chance against the Destroyers? Find out in the next chapter: Can't keep down a good All star.  
  
Current points for each team.  
  
Wins Losses Ties  
  
Bladebreakers 2 1 0  
  
White tigers 2 2 2  
  
All starz 1 1 1  
  
Majestics 1 2 0  
  
Demolition boys 2 3 1  
  
Kalevalans 4 3 2  
  
Destroyers 4 4 1  
  
Don't worry readers; every team is going to have a balanced amount of points near the championships. And if you're an All starz fan, you're going to love the next chappie. 


	15. 14: Can't keep down a good All star

Chapter 14: Can't keep down a good All star  
  
Back in the hotel of the beyblade teams. The Kalevalans had won a battle against the almighty Destroyers that were almost thought to be invincible. The All starz team were now building up their beyblades' power and were making the decisions on who plays and the attack strategies. Emily on the other hand wasn't really happy about the formation.  
  
"But Judy! I want to fight for once!" Emily said.  
  
"No buts Emily. The formation is Steve, Eddy and Michael." Judy said, as she was really serious.  
  
"But... they hurt Rio and he's a good friend of mine, I want to get back for him." Emily said.  
  
"Busted." Eddy said.  
  
"What? Who's busted?" Michael asked.  
  
"Emily, I know you want revenge for him, as much as I do since he is my son, but we must stick to the game plans." Judy said.  
  
Emily then looked down on the floor. Then she walked to the door and left.  
  
"Emily!" Judy was about to go after her.  
  
"Let her be alone. I think she had enough." Michael said.  
  
Emily was walking down the hallway of the hotel, as she looked really depressed. She really did want revenge for Rio since he is one of her best friends. If Emily was a part of the All starz, then it should mean that she should be able to play as well. She is good in beyblading and has her own bit beast. At the same time the Bladebreakers were practicing for their coming battles.  
  
"So chief. Have we done any progress?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Afraid not. We still have a long way to go 'till we actually come near the Destroyers level. I'd say that even the Kalevalans can be a bad challenge for us." Kenny explained.  
  
"Well we better keep improving. We have to be ready for the battle against the Destroyers, cause we have no idea when that happens." Ray said as he fired his beyblade again.  
  
Kai was just looking up at the ceiling and was thinking of the mysterious girl that was with the Destroyers.  
  
"Hey, Kai? You ok?" Max snapped Kai out of his thoughts.  
  
"It's nothing." Kai said as he continued his training.  
  
Emily was in the lobby of the hotel, leaning to a wall and was still depressed. (Can you guess what's bugging her?) But then Rio walked into the lobby and noticed Emily.  
  
"Hey? What's wrong?" Rio asked.  
  
"Oh. Nothing." Emily said in a depressed tone. "Oh really?" Rio jumped down the three steps that led to the lobby and landed in front of Emily. "I can tell that something's wrong. Emily, you can tell me. We're friends."  
  
Emily looked at Rio.  
  
"I really wanted to blade in the coming battle against the Destroyers. But Judy won't let me." Emily said.  
  
"Why's that?" Rio asked.  
  
"She says that we must always do the same game plan. But I really want to battle." Emily said.  
  
"Well what's the reason you want to battle?" Rio asked.  
  
Emily started blushing as if she felt embarrassed. She finally let it out.  
  
"I want to get back for you. As I saw Nicole frying you with that fire attack we all felt horrible about it." Emily said.  
  
Rio was a bit surprised about what Emily said. Rio just thought that he and Emily were friends, but not that Emily actually liked him. But Rio did admit that he also had some thing for Emily. Rio put his left hand on Emily's left shoulder.  
  
"That's good enough for me. Just tell that to Judy and you'll be battling." Rio said.  
  
"I already said that but she still wouldn't let me." Emily said.  
  
"Got a pencil?" Rio asked.  
  
Emily gave Rio a pen. Rio took out an old recite and wrote something on it. He then gave the 'note' and pen back to Emily.  
  
"Give that to Judy and then you're in." Rio said.  
  
"Thanks Rio." Emily said.  
  
Suddenly, Emily gave Rio a hug and then left. Rio was blushing a bit, but he felt happy for helping a friend. But he suddenly heard snickering from the corner. He looked and saw Karl who had eavesdropped on the conversation.  
  
"Karl!! Sinä senkin! (In English: Why you!)" Rio yelled as he chased Karl.  
  
Emily went back to Judy's room where the other All starz were planning their battle strategies for the coming battle. Everyone was surprised as Emily came in and she wasn't looking disappointed.  
  
"Emily?" Judy was surprised.  
  
"A note from your son." Emily said as she handed Judy Rio's note.  
  
Judy started reading the note.  
  
Dear mother. This is Rio. I heard about the whole thing and I demand that Emily plays in this match. I hear she's supposed to be one of your strongest players so she'd be perfect against the Destroyers.  
  
Judy looked at Emily while the other All starz tried to see what the note said, but couldn't see the small text. Judy finally gave up.  
  
"(Sigh) Alright Emily. You can blade. I'll put you in Steve's place." Judy said.  
  
"Hey, why do I..." Steve was interrupted by Michael who kept shaking his head to say no.  
  
"Oh alright." Steve said.  
  
"Thanks Judy." Emily said happily.  
  
The next day, the bridge stadium is crowding once again as the next beybattle is about to take place.  
  
"So today is the battle between the All starz against the Destroyers. Lets keep our fingers crossed." Tyson said.  
  
"Hello again good people of Helsinki and welcome as we begin today's first battle. This is A.J Topper coming live from the bridge stadium."  
  
"This could be called a battle for America as the All starz take on the scary and powerful Destroyers. Will the All starz have a chance or are the Destroyers going to take again another win?" Brad Best said.  
  
"Karl, don't you dare say anything about yesterday." Rio warned.  
  
"Alright already, just don't noogie me again." Karl said as he covered his head with his hands.  
  
The All starz and the Destroyers are at their booths ready to take action. Michael and Emily seem angry since the Destroyers had hurt their good friend. The Destroyers for once had angry smiles on their faces, as they felt humiliated of losing to the Kalevalans. The floor rolled back and showed the next playing dish. This dish was made out of stainless steel so it was metal colored. There were three towers in the dish that had smaller dishes on them.  
  
"So now we're using the tri-tower dish. This dish has three towers for the players to spin in cause spinning in the lower part can prove difficult to attack with the towers' bases. This dish can prove to be a big challenge even for the Destroyers." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"Well now that that's been cleared, let me introduce the next competitors! Introducing Eddy from the All starz and the wrathful Ronny from the Destroyers!" D.J Jazzman introduced.  
  
Eddy and Ronny step up to the dish. Eddy now has a more serious look on his face than usual and Ronny seems somewhat... angry.  
  
Eddy's stats are shown.  
  
"Eddy doesn't seem so care free these days. Are the Destroyers making the All starz anxious or just plain grumpy?" Brad best wondered.  
  
"Hey, kid. If you think I'm going to wish you good luck, you got another thing coming at ya." Eddy said.  
  
"Just shut up!" Ronny said.  
  
Ronny's stats are shown.  
  
"Ronny appears to be on a bad mood. Must be because of that loss to so many players during this tournament." Brad Best said.  
  
"Players, get ready for battle! 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Eddy and Ronny fired their beyblades. Both of the blades fell on the lower part of the stadium. Ronny's beyblade was continuously crashing onto Eddy's blade, but because of the suction under Eddy's propeller-like attack ring kept Eddy's blade in place, making Ronny just angrier.  
  
"Eddy. Go immediately to plan DES-3." Judy instructed.  
  
"Oh you got it. Trypio!" Eddy called forth his scorpion bit beast. "Sting shoot attack!"  
  
Eddy's blade leaped on Ronny's blade and started damaging it.  
  
"Metal Serpor! Destroy him!" Ronny called out his bit beast, but that was a bad idea, as Trypio used its stinger and paralyzed it.  
  
"What in the world! Stop wimping around and attack!" Ronny angrily commanded.  
  
After a few seconds Eddy's blade got off its opponent and started spinning next to Ronny's blade, which stopped spinning after a few seconds.  
  
"The winner of session one is Eddy! The All starz defeated a Destroyers member in just a few seconds! This could really be a big match for America!" D.J Jazzman announced happily.  
  
"You know A.J. I really enjoyed watching that battle. No carnage or burning the player." Brad Best said.  
  
"Same here B-man. I agree that the Destroyers are going to have a really bad time here if these losing keeps up." A.J Topper said.  
  
"Wahoo! Way to go All starz!" Karl cheered.  
  
"That was cool. It's incredible how the All starz made a plan like that." Tyson said.  
  
"I got this feeling we're going to see more of that." Ray said.  
  
Even Kai was smiling as the Destroyers were taking a beating.  
  
"Oh goodie. Oh. Alright, lets prepare for our next battle. Introducing Emily from the All starz and Nicole from the Destroyers!" D.J Jazzman introduced.  
  
Emily's stats are sown.  
  
"Well that's new. Emily mostly just sits and scans data, but now the Destroyers may be in for a surprise." A.J Topper said.  
  
"You're going to pay for hurting my good friend Rio. And then you'll see that you're not unbeatable." Emily said as she went into that tennis pitching position.  
  
Nicole's stats are shown.  
  
"Nicole is defiantly on my least favorites list for the dirty play from yesterday. Nicole may be strong in attacking but that won't help against her opponent." A.J Topper said.  
  
"Friend? He's more like a pest for insulting me in front of this whole crowd and on television. And since you guys are his buddies, I'll just finish you off fast." Nicole said.  
  
"Learn something about types, my simple minded enemy." Emily thought.  
  
"3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Emily and Nicole fired their beyblades. Nicole and Emily went immediately to attacking, but Emily's blade kept knocking Nicole's blade back.  
  
"What! My attack's supposed to be far higher than any of yours!" Nicole said angrily.  
  
"Humph. You should also concentrate on weight. I use both, attack and defense in my battles as a heavy defense with a mix of speed and power, makes my attacking heavier and far more superior than yours. You don't seem to do your home work." Emily said.  
  
"Who needs that? Power is the key in beyblading. Nerd!" Nicole said, trying to annoy Emily.  
  
Emily's face turned angry and her left eye twitched.  
  
"Nerd? Did you call me a nerd?" Emily asked.  
  
"Uh oh." Michael thought.  
  
"Bad move Nicole." Rio said.  
  
"What? She's agitating Emily, so why's that a bad move. You know that getting angry during a beybattle just leads to bad control." Mike said.  
  
"Emily's a different case if you call her nerd. Back when I lived in America, Emily always got hard with her fists if someone called her that." Rio explained.  
  
"Ooh. This is gonna be good." Karl said as he ate some popcorn he got from nowhere.  
  
"Where'd you get those?" Ann asked.  
  
"I found'em." Karl said.  
  
"Hey!" Said a man from behind Karl.  
  
"That's it! You're going down Nicole! Trygator!" Emily called out. Emily's armored alligator bit beast came out and hissed. Right when Nicole caught cite of Trygator, she seemed to get a disgusted or scared face as the middle of her eyes turned blue.  
  
"Eew! Get it away!" Nicole yelled as she backed away, letting her beyblade just spin out of control.  
  
"It looks like Nicole is scared of Emily's Trygator." Brad Best said.  
  
"I'd be scared too, if I'd even have to stand near a normal, live alligator that's not in a cage." A.J Topper said.  
  
"What's the matter Nicole? Scared of reptiles?" Emily asked with a devilish smile.  
  
"Oh great! Why'd we choose Nicole for this battle?" Jake wondered.  
  
"It's just because she had to have an opponent with a reptile bit beast. You know that Nicole's scared of bugs, frogs, reptiles and other slimy things." Ronny said.  
  
"Nicole! Snap out of it and battle! For goodness sakes!" Marcus angrily yelled.  
  
"It's so gross!" Nicole yelled, as she was still disgusted and scared.  
  
Trygator glared at Nicole and opened its jaws and hissed even more and turned its attention to Nicole's out of control blade. Nicole got so scared that she had to fall on her knees and cover her eyes.  
  
"Trygator, water smash now!" Emily commanded.  
  
Trygator growled as it charged at Nicole's blade. Also Emily's blade charged in great speed and whacked Nicole's blade out of the dish, but when it landed in to the Destroyers' booth, the blade split right down the middle, including the bit chip. Suddenly Metal Foxor appeared and roared in pain as it fell into bits and disappeared out of existence. The other bladers were surprised of Metal Foxor's disappearance.  
  
"Nicole's beyblade and should I also say, bit beast are history! The winner of session two is Emily of the All starz!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd went wild again for the spectacular victory.  
  
"Alright Emily! Yeah!" Rio cheered.  
  
"Hooray All starz! Wahoo!" Max cheered.  
  
"And it's almost all thanks to Nicole's fear of reptiles." Karl said.  
  
"I don't know Karl. I sort of feel sorry for her. She's still looking frightened of Trygator." Ann said.  
  
"Sorry? Have you forgotten how she hurt Rio? I don't feel sorry at all for injuring my best buddy." Karl said.  
  
"Good job Emily. That was a spectacular victory." Judy said.  
  
"Yea. And you can thank your Trygator for that. If I'd battled, she wouldn't have gotten such a shock out of Tryhorn." Steve said. "So now I put this in the bag and we All starz are closer to competing in the finals." Michael said as he was flipping his baseball into his glove.  
  
"Yes, but remember Michael. They're still very dangerous since Marcus is obviously your challenge." Judy warned.  
  
"Yea, yea I know." Michael said.  
  
"Do you remember your battle strategy fully?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yea. From A to Z." Michael said as he walked to the dish.  
  
Nicole walked back to her teammates who were no really happy about Nicole's loss.  
  
"Uh. Guys? I'm sorry. I fear alligators, you know that." Nicole said.  
  
Marcus stood up in front of Nicole. Suddenly Marcus slapped Nicole on the cheek hard, making Nicole fall on her knees as she held her palm on her cheek.  
  
"Boris will hear of this Nicole. You lost because of fearing a bit beast. Our bit beasts are scarier than that and you managed to control it. You disgust me." Marcus said.  
  
"Please, don't tell him Marcus. Just let me fix my blade and I promise I'll win my next battle. I promise." Nicole begged.  
  
"It won't make any more difference. Your bit beast is gone, because you let nerd hit you so hard that it shattered your bit beast's chip and it disappeared, as it had no original origin point. Jake. Ronny." Marcus said as he walked to the dish.  
  
Jake and Ronny looked at Nicole who was now standing, but still felt pain in her face. Ronny punched Nicole on the chest, causing her to fall and Ronny kicked her after it. Everyone else was frightened as how the Destroyers treated their own teammate.  
  
"Hey, that's harsh." Brad Best said.  
  
"The Destroyers are starting to show a little image of the Demolitions boys' old characteristics. But the final battle must be done." A.J Topper said.  
  
"Well as the rules say, I must start this battle as all injuries that are taken out of the beystadium are not recommended. From the All starz is the strong and fan favorite Michael and Marcus from the Destroyers!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Michael's stats are shown.  
  
"Michael hasn't won or lost during this tournament so taking this victory against the Destroyers would be good for him." Brad Best said.  
  
"How dare you guys think that you're actually a team? That's cold and heartless. And now you'll see what happens to those who are enemies of my friend." Michael said.  
  
"A true beyblader doesn't go for that emotional mumbo-jumbo. In this game only the strong, fearless and wrathful survive. And you are none of that." Marcus said. Michael growled in anger.  
  
Marcus's stats are shown.  
  
"Marcus is now so mad of losing that he actually hit his own teammate. Now that I call an opponent with a heart of stone." Brad Best said.  
  
"Players, prepare for battle! 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Marcus fired his beyblade in his normal way with the chain whip, but Michael did his strongest launch he can.  
  
"You just crossed the line buddy! Maximum cannonball flame attack!!" Michael said as he did his power pitch launch, making the baseball look more like a fireball.  
  
Both of the blades fell in the tower that was in the center of the dish. Michael's Trygle appeared immediately. Michael's blade crashed onto Marcus's blade and did his jumping move, making Marcus's blade fly out of the center dish and on to the dish's lower part. Then Michael's blade fell on Marcus's blade with extreme force, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Finally Marcus's blade gave in and got knocked out by a sonic boom. Marcus's caught his beyblade from the air and it was fine, though it had a few burn marks.  
  
"Well that was fast." Brad Best said.  
  
"And the winner of session three is Michael of the All starz! The All starz won a perfect three out of three set against the mad Destroyers!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd went wild as Michael waved to the audience.  
  
"Alright! The All starz won! The All starz won!" Tyson cheered.  
  
"Way to go!" Rio cheered.  
  
"The crowd's getting completely restless A.J. And I think I know the reason." Brad Best said.  
  
"Join the club Brad. Everyone cheers so loud since the All starz pulled out a perfect victory." A.J Topper said.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! The next battle will take place shortly. Featuring this next battle will be the Majestics verses the Destroyers! Will the European champions stand a chance in this massive demolition durby?" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Will the four European champions defeat the raw power of the Destroyers, or will the Destroyers' winning streak start rising again? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Current points for each team:  
  
Wins Losses Ties  
  
Bladebreakers: 2 1 0  
  
White tigers: 2 2 2  
  
All starz: 4 1 1  
  
Majestics: 1 2 0  
  
Demolition boys: 2 3 1  
  
Kalevalans: 4 3 2  
  
Destroyers: 4 9 1 


	16. 15: The Majestics' glory

Beyblade  
  
Biovolt returns  
  
Chapter 15: The Majestics' glory  
  
"Hello again folks! In a few moments we'll be serving up some more beyblading! The All starz took the perfect victory against the Destroyers and now the Majestics are the next team to battle!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
"One more battle and we're next to face the Destroyers. I think I'm crazy, but I'm getting goose bumps." Tyson said.  
  
"Well no wonder! Just looking at these stats it feels like my glasses are cracking!" Kenny said as he studied the stats of the Destroyers.  
  
"Hey Gary, have you seen Kevin anywhere?" Mariah asked.  
  
"He went to the bathroom. Must be because he drank three bottles of Pepsi." Gary said.  
  
"Well yesterday you were in there all day because you ate that spoiled hot dog. We told you not to eat it you know." Lee said.  
  
-  
  
Kevin was walking in the hallway of the huge stadium and he had found the bathroom.  
  
"No! Guys you can't do this to me!" Kevin heard from down the hall.  
  
The Destroyers' boy members were dragging Nicole shamefully as she tried to escape, but Ronny and Jake's grips were really strong. Kevin hid in a hallway that led to the entrance. He looked as Marcus removed a poster from the wall and there was some sort of cam. Marcus put his right eye near it and a red light came and seemed to scan Marcus's eye. The wall opened up and the Destroyers dragged Nicole in there, Marcus put the poster back on hiding the cam and the wall became sealed again. Kevin gasped and started running to the audience.  
  
-  
  
"Aright! Without further ado, lets get the battle underway!" Brad Best said.  
  
"Uh, Brad. You forgot to introduce the next dish." A.J Topper said.  
  
"Ooh right!"  
  
The floor slid back and revealed a miniature of London with the Big Ben, Buckingham palace, the tower of London and many more. It also had a river and a large miniature bridge.  
  
"This dish is called the Britton dish. The only interesting fact about this dish is that it's a miniature of the great city of London." Brad Best explained.  
  
The Destroyers arrived in their booth and they all seemed somehow anxious. The Majestics were all wearing their armors and were also a bit anxious.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Lets start this battle shall we! From the Majestics, the French champion Oliver!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Oliver stepped up to the dish and his stats were shown.  
  
"Oliver's looks can be deceiving in the beystadium since under that beauty he hides his wicked power and bit beast Unicolyon." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"Huh? A unicorn bit beast and a guy who looks like a girl. This'll be way too easy." Jake said as he somehow reloaded his gun so it would be ready to fire his beyblade.  
  
Jake's stats are shown.  
  
"Jake has only battled once in this tournament and we already know he's a scary customer with his high defensive game play and Metal Ursor bit beast at handy." Brad Best explained.  
  
"Now players! Get ready to fire! 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Oliver and Jake fired their blades. They both fell a different side of the bridge and Oliver's blade was spinning in place.  
  
"Metal Ursor! Attack!" Jake commanded.  
  
Jake's blade rushed on to the bridge in rather slow speed, take the fact his beyblade had ultimate defense and was rather heavy.  
  
"Bad move Jake! Unicolyon!" Oliver called out.  
  
Unicolyon came out of Oliver's blade, startling Jake but he kept his cool.  
  
"Better not call out Metal Ursor yet as his bulk will collapse that bridge. I'll even beat Oliver without him as I'm invincible against him" Jake thought.  
  
-  
  
"Unicolyon looks beautiful." Ann said.  
  
"Right. Natural. Girls like pretty horses anyway." Karl said.  
  
"But still Wolborg's the prettiest." Ann said.  
  
"Woo. Two cupids hit. You're in love with Tala and Rio's got the hots for Emi..." Karl was stopped as Rio grabbed him by the neck and started rubbing Karl's head hard with a fist, making Karl whine.  
  
"I told you to keep your mouth shut of that!" Rio said.  
  
"Oh I know. Karl's jealous since Rio has a girl and he doesn't." Ann teased.  
  
"Yea right!" Karl said as he rubbed his head to stop the pain. -  
  
"Unicolyon, earth shake!" Oliver commanded.  
  
Unicolyon started stomping the ground, causing the entire stadium to shake a bit. But the shaking caused the bridge Jake's blade was on collapse and Jake's blade fell in to the river.  
  
"Now that was another fast one! Oliver beat Jake simply by letting Jake's blade fall in the drink!" A.J Topper said.  
  
"And the winner of session one is Oliver!" D.J Jazzman announced, making the crowd roar loud.  
  
"He he he. The Destroyers are going down big time." Rio said as he had an evil smile.  
  
-  
  
"Guys, guys! You won't believe what I saw!" Kevin said hysterically to his teammates.  
  
"What?" Lee asked.  
  
"I saw the Destroyers... I mean they opened up some secret door on the wall a few minutes ago before the battle! It's like they have some secret base here!" Kevin explained.  
  
The other White tigers looked at each other with confused faces. Lee started chuckling.  
  
"What a wild imagination you've got." Lee said.  
  
"Hey! I'm telling you, I really saw it. There was this secret eye-scanner behind that BBA poster down the hall." Kevin tried to explain. "Just come on and I'll show it to you."  
  
"I'd rather watch the battle." Lee said.  
  
"Same here." Mariah said.  
  
"Yep, me too." Gary said.  
  
Kevin ducked his head.  
  
"Then I'll find someone who believes me." Kevin said and left.  
  
-  
  
"Now lets get the next battle under way. From the Majestics is the mighty gladiator Enrique!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Enrique stepped up to the dish wearing his Roman legion outfit and waved to the crowd. Many female fans cheered wildly to Enrique. (But Ann didn't cheer so wildly.)  
  
Enrique's stats are shown.  
  
"Enrique is the Italian champion and has destructive crushing power because of his gigantic Amphilyon bit beast, which can wreck a beydish within seconds." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"And Ronny from the Destroyers!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
Ronny's stats are shown.  
  
"Ronny can also crush things easy for having a heavy beyblade with excellent defensive stats." Brad Best explained.  
  
"Beybladers, prepare to fire! 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Enrique and Ronny fired their beyblades.  
  
"Now to see how good defense you actually have tough guy. Amphilyon, come out!" Enrique called out.  
  
Amphilyon came out of Enrique's beyblade and roared loud.  
  
"Amphilyon, attack!" Enrique commanded as he pointed his sword at Ronny's beyblade.  
  
Suddenly it looked as if there were two of Enrique's blade as they and Amphilyon started smashing Ronny's blade and had already wrecked half of the dish's architecture. In a matter of seconds Ronny's blade was kissing the dirt as it was lying in a pile of rubble.  
  
"And Enrique takes the battle in an instant! The Majestics have truly taken the lead in this battle!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd went wild once again.  
  
-  
  
"Man! I'm starting to think that the Majestics are my favorite opposing team." Karl said.  
  
"Well my favorites will always be the All starz." Rio said.  
  
"Hey, Rio." Kevin came up to the Kalevalans.  
  
"Oh, hi Kevin. Why are you here?" Mike asked.  
  
"Well, you guys may think I'm going crazy, but I found out something interesting about the Destroyers." Kevin said.  
  
"What? What did you find out?" Rio asked in curiosity.  
  
"I saw them dragging Nicole into this secret room they opened up with an eye-scanner behind this poster in the north hallway." Kevin explained.  
  
"Where!?" Rio asked as he got up.  
  
"Follow me." Kevin said as Rio followed.  
  
"I guess we should follow. I'm getting curious." Ann said.  
  
Karl and Mike agreed and followed Kevin and Rio.  
  
-  
  
"Hold onto your seats good viewers as we're about to start round three of this exciting battle! From the Majestics is the European champion, the noble Robert!" Jazzman announced.  
  
Robert stepped up to the dish as he took out the Griffolyon replica and made it into his beyblade. He then attached the blade into his mace shooter.  
  
Robert's stats are shown.  
  
"Robert is the strongest blader in all of Europe. He has amazing skills and his Griffolyon bit beast are a dangerous combination in battle." Brad Best explained.  
  
"And his opponent, Marcus from the Destroyers!"  
  
Marcus's stats are shown.  
  
"Marcus is a dangerous opponent but knowing his moves, he is almost like an extra powerful amateur." A.J Topper said.  
  
"I heard that!" Marcus said.  
  
"Beybladers, prepare to launch in 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Robert and Marcus fired their beyblades. Robert's blade fell on top of the nearly wrecked miniature of the Tower of London, while Marcus's blade fell in front of the same miniature.  
  
"Metal Hawkor, attack!" Marcus commanded.  
  
Marcus's blade tried speeding up the miniature's wall, but Robert's blade slammed onto Marcus's blade since its weight un-allowed it to be fast enough to climb on a wall.  
  
"For a champion level beyblader, you seem somehow closer to an amateur with your battle skills." Robert said.  
  
"I'm no amateur! Who needs skills when you got power! Metal Hawkor!" Marcus called out his bit beast  
  
"Pitiful! Griffolyon!" Robert called out his bit beast.  
  
Metal Hawkor tried to ram Griffolyon down with its talons, but Griffolyon held back the talons with his front legs.  
  
"Wing dagger!" Robert commanded.  
  
Griffolyon leaped back and fired a rain of large, sharp feathers. Metal Hawkor got stunned by the stinging feathers.  
  
"You see. Skill gets you through far better other than attacking head on in full force. But alas I must finish this battle. Griffolyon, attack!" Robert commanded.  
  
Griffolyon soared at its opponent and body slammed it as Robert's blade pushed Marcus's blade with great power and made it crash onto the Buckingham palace miniature's wall, causing Marcus's blade to stop spinning.  
  
"The winner is Robert! The Majestics also took a perfect three sets!" Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"And for today's final battle coming in a few minutes will be the Bladebreakers against the Destroyers! The world champions' biggest battle so far will be a hot one!  
  
-  
  
Kevin had led the Kalevalans to the place where he saw the Destroyers.  
  
"Here it is." Kevin said as he removed the poster and showed the scanner.  
  
"You were right Kevin. It is a scanner. But what could this mean?" Ann wondered.  
  
"It's them." Rio said.  
  
"You mean it?" Karl said.  
  
"Yes. Biovolt." Rio said as he became angered.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Yelled Jake's voice.  
  
Kevin and the Kalevalans turned and saw the Destroyers with their launch gear ready.  
  
"Marcus!" Rio said angrily as he, his teammates and Kevin took out their shooters.  
  
"No one meddles with our affairs. Prepare to die!" Marcus said evilly.  
  
Will Kevin and the Kalevalans be able to save themselves? Find out in the following chapter: Kai vs. Claire.  
  
Current points for each team.  
  
Bladebreakers: Wins: 2 Losses: 1 Ties: 0  
  
White tigers: Wins: 2 Losses: 2 Ties: 2  
  
All starz: Wins: 4 Losses: 1 Ties: 1  
  
Majestics: Wins: 5 Losses: 2 Ties: 0  
  
Demolition boys: Wins: 2 Losses: 3 One: 1  
  
Kalevalans: Wins: 4 Losses: 3 Ties: 2  
  
Destroyers: Wins: 4 Losses: 12 Ties: 1 


	17. 16: Kai vs Claire

Chapter 16: Kai vs. Claire  
  
Last time the Majestics defeated the Destroyers three to zero. Kevin discovered a secret door that apparently leads to the Destroyers' base. The Kalevalans became curious about it and wanted to check it out. Unfortunately the Destroyers returned and were so angry that they decided to kill the 'spies'.  
  
"Got any last words?" Ronny asked as the barrel of his minigun shooter started spinning slowly.  
  
"You'll never get away with this! Sooner or later the BBA will find you and you'll be imprisoned." Rio said as he tightened his grip on his shooter and ripcord.  
  
"Enough!" Claire had appeared out of nowhere and was pointing her shooter at the Kalevalans with one hand. "Go away Kalevalans and we'll spare you." Claire said calmly.  
  
"And just who are you?" Ann asked.  
  
Claire stood quiet. She finally talked.  
  
"My name's Claire. Now get lost!" Claire said loudly.  
  
The Kalevalans and Kevin left.  
  
"I'll get you for this Biovolt. You think you have won, but you're far from it." Rio thought.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, in the Bladebreakers' readying room. (Yes, all the teams have their own readying rooms.) They were all anxious since they would be fighting the Destroyers soon.  
  
"So Kenny. How do we go through this?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well since I don't have much data about the Destroyers, I'd say we should just play extra carefully. Remember that this battle will be far tougher than the battle against the Demolition boys." Kenny said.  
  
"But wait. I just thought of something." Ray said.  
  
"What is it Ray?" Max asked.  
  
"I've been thinking about the way the Destroyers play. They always go out in full power and mostly just use their bit beasts, but their skills. Their skills are like a beginners'." Ray explained.  
  
"Now that I think of it..." Tyson started remembering the battle between the Destroyers and the Majestics. "Jake didn't even observe the bridge part as Oliver's Unicolyon shook the bridge down with his earth shake." Tyson remembered.  
  
"Yea. And Ronny didn't even think of using his massive defense. Enrique's Amphilyon got the perfect chance to eliminate Metal Serpor with one well aimed attack." Ray said.  
  
"And knowing Marcus, he's even more overconfident than Tyson used to be..." Kenny thought.  
  
"Yea I USED to be." Tyson said.  
  
"Marcus always thinks he can defeat anyone without any strategy. He just launches his attack when he gets close to the opponent, but when he tried getting close to Michael; he didn't observe Michael's high speed and lost. And since he went out head on against Robert, Robert had the chance to pile drive him and use his bit beast wisely." Kenny explained.  
  
"Now I get what you're going at. We need to use our brains against those thugs." Max said.  
  
"Good plan. I think I'll go first." Ray stood up from his chair and took out his shooter.  
  
"Alright, I'll go second. I want to avenge Rio's injury." Max said.  
  
"So then I'll go last." Tyson said.  
  
"No." Kai interrupted. "I will."  
  
"What? Why?" Tyson asked as if he was disappointed.  
  
"I want to see how good those jokers are. And second is that Tyson doesn't use much strategy either." Kai explained.  
  
"Aw." Tyson moaned as he ducked his head.  
  
"He has a point. Hey, Tyson, we promise you can knock yourself out in the following matches, but let Kai take this one. He is our strongest member y'know." Ray said.  
  
"Alright fine. But you better keep that promise." Tyson pointed at Ray.  
  
"Don't worry buddy. We will." Max said and gave a thumbs up.  
  
-  
  
Back in the audience, all the teams were excited to see the world champions have a massive battle against the Destroyers.  
  
"I hope the Bladebreakers knock out those Biovolt fiends." Mike said.  
  
"Well do you think they will come close to the Destroyers?" Ann asked.  
  
"As I've been observing, the Destroyers are stronger than any of us in stats. But you all obviously noticed they use no strategy and sometimes think they're invincible that they lose because of overconfidence. I'd say Ray, Max and Kai would stand a chance. They always use strategy." Mike explained.  
  
"What about Tyson?" Rio asked.  
  
"Tyson may be the world champion and have the power of his Dragoon, but he doesn't use so much strategy. That is one of the reasons you beat him. But we should watch out. He is a dangerous opponent to us." Mike explained.  
  
"I will be waiting for that moment I battle him again. He shall taste my true power, like all the others shall." Rio said as he looked at his Hawkor blade.  
  
-  
  
The Bladebreakers and Destroyers were in their booths, ready to take action, but once again, the destroyers were extremely angered. But the mysterious girl (who we readers know as Claire) was now there and she was eyeing at them all. Kai was eying at her and had a feeling as if he knew her.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, coming up is the battle with the Bladebreakers and the ruthless Destroyers!" Jazzman announced loud.  
  
The crowd cheered wild as they would now see an exciting battle with the world champions.  
  
"So A.J, who are you betting on?" Brad Best asked.  
  
Ï would sure place my money on the Bladebreakers. After seeing the way the Destroyers play, I'd say the Bladebreakers with their skills will take down nearly anyone." A.J Topper said.  
  
"Well, I'm up." Ray said.  
  
"Hey, good luck Ray." Tyson said.  
  
"Thanks Tyson." Ray said.  
  
Ray stepped up to the dish that wasn't revealed yet and noticed that he had to face Jake.  
  
"Now ladies as gentlemen, introducing one of the newest dishes BBA scientists have made, introducing... the global dish!" Jazzman announced as the floor opened up.  
  
This dish was like a large miniature map with al the continents and even the smallest islands. Like in the world, it had thirty percent land and seventy percent water.  
  
"The global disk was made in honor for the Bladebreakers for winning the world championships and stopping the Biovolt Corporation. This dish is a miniature of the world, symbolizing the Bladebreakers' trip around the it." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"Hey, a dish in our honor? Wicked!" Tyson said.  
  
"And from the Bladebreakers, Ray, the blader who took the first win in the Russian championships!" Jazzman introduced.  
  
The crowd roared.  
  
Ray's stats are shown.  
  
"Ray is a feared opponent with his mixed play of attack, defense and endurance. His become even stronger along with his bit beast Driger." Brad Best explained.  
  
"And his opponent will be Jake of the Destroyers!" Jazzman introduced.  
  
Jake's stats are shown.  
  
"Jake is a player who seems to rely on defensive play. But with the Destroyers not using strategy like most teams, he may be for a big surprise." A.J Topper explained.  
  
"Beybladers! Fire in 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Ray and Jake fired their blades. Ray's blade fell on the China part and Jake's blade fell on the Canada part.  
  
"Well Ray, aren't you coming after me?" Jake asked with an evil smile.  
  
"In your dreams. Why should Driger waste his time getting wet? While he can just sit there and see if you can reach me." Ray said.  
  
"Grrr! I'll show you! Metal Ursor, attack!" Jake commanded.  
  
Jake's blade speeded to the U.S.A part's ledge and jumped. Unfortunately for having a heavy beyblade, his blade fell into the coast of Finland.  
  
"Now why'd you do that? Your blade could have just come here by going from Canada to Greenland and jump on Norway and Sweden. But alright. I'll just come and greet you." Ray said.  
  
Ray's blade spun to the Finland part of the dish. Then Ray's blade leaped onto Jake's blade and damaged it with the blade base.  
  
"Mrrr! Metal Ursor! Destroy him!" Jake yelled.  
  
Ray's blade got off of Jake's blade just in time as Metal Ursor emerged.  
  
"Pummel driver attack!" Jake commanded.  
  
Metal Ursor tried to smash Ray's blade with its massive claws, but missed.  
  
"Now, feel the power of my Driger! Tiger claw attack!" Ray commanded.  
  
Driger came out of Ray's blade and roared. Driger charged at Metal Ursor and slashed it viciously. Metal Ursor roared in pain and retreated back into its blade. Jake's blade slowed down in the water and stopped spinning.  
  
"The winner of session one is Ray!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
"Way to go Ray!" Max cheered.  
  
"Ha! Those Destroyers are not so tough after all." Ray said.  
  
"Now I'm up. Wish me luck guys." Max said as he ran up to the dish with his launch gear ready. "And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to introduce the next competitors! From the Bladebreakers, give it up for Max!" Jazzman introduced.  
  
Max's stats are shown.  
  
"Max is a defensive blader packed with the power of his Draciel bit beast. So he may be carefree, but still tough." A.J Topper introduced.  
  
"And Ronny from the Destroyers' team!" Jazzman continued.  
  
Ronny's stats are shown.  
  
"Just like Max, Ronny uses a marine bit beast Metal Serpor. Being probably even more massive in defense than Max, his lack of skill and strategy would be even handier." Brad Best said.  
  
"Heh, a kiddy version of Rio Wiper Asp. This would be good for a laugh." Ronny said as he readied his mini-gun shooter.  
  
"Whatever. You don't scare me." Max said.  
  
-  
  
"Ya hoping that Max wins?" Karl asked Rio.  
  
"Shh! Don't let that out in here!" Rio whispered.  
  
-  
  
"Alright! Shooters get set!" Jazzman informed.  
  
Max and Ronny had their gear ready.  
  
"3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
The blades were fired. Max's blade fell on the mini Greenland and Ronny's fell on India.  
  
"Metal Serpor, get'm!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Ronny's blade went into the water and seemed that it was moving.  
  
"Steady Draciel..." Max said.  
  
Ronny's blade moved silently underwater as the bit's glow was seen.  
  
"Fusion X attack!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Metal Serpore arose from the depths as it eyed at Max's blade and started recharging the energy blast.  
  
"Draciel defense!" Max commanded.  
  
Max's blade became covered by light. Metal Serpor fired its energy blast, but the blast was neutralized by Max's rock hard defense. "WHAT! Metal Serpor, get on land and attack!" Ronny commanded.  
  
Ronny's blade jumped out of the water and landed on Max's blade. Max just smiled.  
  
"You should be scared! My beyblade will knock yours off balance!" Ronny said.  
  
"I think not. And now for the finishing touch." Max said.  
  
Max's beyblade did a reverse spin and caused Ronny's blade to lose spin power. Ronny's blade made some wobbles...  
  
"Draciel attack!" Max commanded.  
  
Draciel came out of Max's beyblade and whacked Ronny's blade out of the dish.  
  
"Hmm. That bit beast could be perfect for my defense." Nicole thought as she saw Draciel.  
  
"The winner of session two is Max!" Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
-  
  
"They're really pulling it out. One more win and most teams will have equal points." Mike said.  
  
-  
  
"And without further ado. Lets start the final battle! From the Bladebreakers, give it up for Kai!" Jazzman introduced.  
  
Kai's stats are shown.  
  
"Kai is the strongest of the Bladebreakers and their team leader too. As I like to picture him, Kai's silent but dangerous." Brad Best said.  
  
"And now for a new surprise player from the Destroyers, is their team leader, the mysterious Claire!" Jazzman introduced.  
  
The mysterious Claire stepped up to the dish. Her face reminded Kai of his old ways as she had a cold frown. Kai almost thought that he knew her.  
  
Claire's stats are shown. Claire's attack had three stars, her defense had four stars and her endurance also had four stars.  
  
"Claire is a total mystery to us all as there is almost nothing about her in the BBA files. She looks like Kai and has and icy bit beast named Ice Dranzer." Brad Best said.  
  
"This is really weird. I don't know how, but Claire reminds me of something. I just can't remember. But that won't stop me from beating her." Kai thought.  
  
"This battle could be interesting that will Kai be strong enough. It's fire vs. ice folks!" A.J Topper said excited. "Fire in the count of 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"  
  
Kai and Claire fired their beyblades. They both landed on the mini Russia and started crashing onto each other. But the bad thing was that Claire's was pushing back Kai's Dranzer blade.  
  
"My goodness! Dizzi just finished analyzing and Claire's stats are high off the charts! Kai could be in serious trouble here!" Kenny panicked.  
  
"So Kai. Is this all you've got? I was expecting something more. But you seem so bad you deserve to be put out! Ice Dranzer, attack!" Claire commanded.  
  
The ice blue version of Dranzer came out of Claire's beyblade and soared in high speed with Claire's blade as they were going to attack Kai's Dranzer.  
  
"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled as a big burst of red light released Dranzer out of Kai's blade.  
  
"Fire arrow attack!" Kai commanded as his blade became surrounded by flames and charged at its ice blue opponent.  
  
"Blizzard rain attack!" Nicole commanded as Ice Dranzer fired a rain of icicles from its wings.  
  
Will Kai and Dranzer stand a chance against the awesome and freezing power of Claire and Ice Dranzer? Find out in the next chapter: 'Let the fun begin'. 


	18. 17: Let the fun begin

Beyblade

Biovolt returns

Chapter 17: Let the fun begin

"Welcome back as the battle between the Bladebreakers and the Destroyers is heating up!" Brad Best said.

"Kai is taking on the mysterious Claire from the Destroyers and it seems that Kai will have a harder time than her teammates did." A.J Topper said.

"Fire arrow!" Kai commanded as Kai's beyblade became surrounded by fire and Dranzer was soaring at its opponent.

"Blizzard rain!" Claire commanded as Ice Dranzer fired a rain of icicles from its wings.

The two attacks collided and caused a bright flash. The two blades were fine and in their middle was a puddle of water.

"_Why do I find her so familiar. As I saw Ice Dranzer I knew she is from my past."_ Kai thought.

"Ice Dranzer attack again!" Claire commanded as Ice Dranzer fired another rain of icicles.

"Spiral survivor!" Kai commanded.

A flame spiral surrounded Dranzer and as the icicles hit, they melted.

In the audience, Boris in his disguise was watching the battle with a satisfied look.

"Yes. Destroy Kai's beyblade and steal his bit beast Claire. With you Biovolt will have its revenge to the world." Boris said as only he could hear. (You readers probably wondered when he'd appear next.)

"Whatever you do Kai, you can't win! My power is far superior to you if only you hadn't betrayed grandfather!" Claire said.

Kai's eyes widened in horror as he heard Claire's sentence.

"I remember now. Claire... sis? She's my sister!" Kai thought as his memory became clear. 

"Kai! Dranzer"s almost out of juice!" Tyson yelled, snapping Kai out of his trance.

Kai looked as he saw Dranzer being pinned down on the ground by Ice Dranzer's talons.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled in fear.

"Finish it off Ice Dranzer! Blizzard rain!" Claire commanded.

"No! Dranzer!" Kai yelled.

Suddenly Dranzer's glow became brighter as he screeched in anger. Dranzer opened its wings and head butted Ice Dranzer and became freed. Kai's blade crashed onto Claire's blade, but Claire's blade did a lower strike, making Kai's blade to become airborne.

"Flame saber!" Kai commanded.

Kai's beyblade was completely covered by bright flames as Kai's blade was falling at its opponent. The power was so great that a heat wave was felt all around the room.

"What power!" Marcus yelled.

"I had no idea Kai is this powerful!" Karl said.

Kai's blade fell on Claire's and started damaging it greatly.

"Fire verses ice! I have the upper hand Claire!" Kai yelled.

After a few minutes, Claire's beyblade burst in half and its bit chip flew out and Claire caught it with an un-satisfied face.

"And with an astounding attack, Kai takes the third round! The Bladebreakers have defeated the Destroyers three to zip!" Jazzman announced.

The crowd went restless!

Claire walked back to her teammates.

"What was that all about?! You lost! I'll tell ya, if I were playing I would have won." Marcus said.

Claire slapped Marcus across the face, making Marcus whimper.

"Kai and the Bladebreakers defeated me not with their skills. They seem to have a weapon that beats all our scientific blades. But I just don't believe that you two lost to some bladers that are close to being rookies." Claire said as she looked at Ronny and Jake.

"So now what? All the teams will catch up to our points and we'll be in trouble in the championship match." Ronny said.

"I think we should tell Boris. Either he knocks some sense into your three thick skulls or he might do some improvements." Claire said.

-

"Hey, Kai. Why'd you go all dazed out there?" Ray asked.

"It was Claire." Kai said.

"What! Don't tell me you have a crush on her." Tyson said, making Kenny, Ray and Max sweat drop.

"No. Claire... is my sister." Kai said.

The Bladebreakers gasped.

"You have a sister? Sure I was shocked to find out I have an older brother on the Finnish team, but you having a sister on an evil team." Max said.

"We were both trained in the abbey. When I escaped I left her there since I lost some of my memories after using Black Dranzer..." Kai explained.

"So you're saying that..." Kenny said.

"Biovolt is behind this." Ray said.

"Well how bout we tell this to Mr. Dickinson? He has to know." Max said.

"We should, but let's leave first, since this was today's final battle and tomorrow we have to get up early as the final battles come up tomorrow." Kenny said.

-

In the Biovolt laboratory...

"I've heard that you boys are playing terribly nowadays. I seem to have forgotten that you're all rookies. But now it ends." Boris spoke in a serious tone.

"(Gulp) You're not gonna punish us are ya?" Marcus asked.

"No. You with your bit beasts are too important. But I have a plan. I shall install a mini computer system into your beyblades." Boris said.

"What good is that?" Jake asked.

"Oh, that's the fun part. The system has info on all the beybladers' moves, strategies and attcks. Plus, your beyblades will do the work for you as if getting attacked the beyblades will evade and fix all errors with your moves, making your blades more defensive and stronger in attack and speed. The beyblades however are done. Feast your eyes on the newest fruits of Biovolt." Boris said as he pointed at a table.

The boys went to look at the new blades. Marcus's blade, which was still dark green in color had Trygle's base, Wolborg's weight disk and Galeon's attack ring. Ronny's had Amphilyon's base, Trypio's weight disk and Gallzy's attack ring. Jake's blade had Wyborg's base, Galman's weight disk and Tryhorn's attack ring. A bit farther from them was a black beyblade.

"Sweet! But what's this one for?" Marcus asked as he pointed at the black beyblade.

"That, my young warrior is the ultimate beyblade ever made. Behold Black Dranzer!" Boris said.

"Black Dranzer?" Ronny wondered.

"Yes, this blade will be used by Claire, for she will be the one to steal all bit beasts the challengers have." Boris said. "And now Claire, you must give Ice Dranzer to Black Dranzer."

Claire took Black Dranzer and attached it to her shooter.

"And Marcus, please fire Ice Dranzer into that practice dish." Boris instructed.

Marcus nodded and took an average shooter, attached Claire's Ice Dranzer blade onto it, stepped up to the practice dish and fired it. Claire, with no pity for her own blade, fired Black Dranzer. Black Dranzer continuously crashed onto Ice Dranzer, until it finally made a more powerful smash and broke the ice blue beyblade. The bit on Black Dranzer glowed and sucked Ice Dranzer into it. The Destroyers were amazed that was possible. Black Dranzer slid up the arena and Claire caught it.

"And now boys, let me introduce who you are fighting for." Boris said.

From the darkness of the lab, a man, who had gray hair that reached his neck, was rather old and wore black clothes walked in.

"Greetings Destroyers." The man said in an evil tone.

"Boy's this is Voltaire. Owner of Biovolt." Boris introduced.

-

The next day, the final battles were being held as the Bladebreakers and the other teams, minus the Destroyers had to wake up really early. The first battle of the day was the Bladebreakers against the Demolition boys.

"Go Wolborg!" Tala commanded.

Wolborg came out of Tala's beyblade and caused a rain of icicles.

"Dragoon attack!"

Tyson's Dragoon overpowered Tala's Wolborg and defeated Tala.

"And the winner of session three is Tyson!" Jazzman announced.

The Blade breakers won two rounds. Max defeated Brian, Ray lost to Spencer and Tyson beat Tala.

"Trygle, fast ball attack!" Michael commanded as Trygle soared and attacked Galeon.

"Galeon, counter attack!" Lee commanded.

Galeon just managed to defeat Trygle as its blade was already wobbling.

"The winner of session three is Lee of the White tigers!" Jazzman announced.

The White tigers beat the All starz two to one. Gary lost to Steve, Mariah beat Eddy and Lee defeated Michael.

The rough battles continued through the day as crashing and slamming was heard throughout the huge room of the Bridge stadium. Bit beasts were summoned in every battle and many blades suffered massive damage.

The battle with the Demolition boys and the All-starz was with two wins and a tie. Steve managed to tie with Brian, Eddy lost to Spencer and Michael beat Tala.

Then was the battle with the Majestics against the Kalevalans. Oliver defeated Ann by shaking a rock on Ann's blade in the mountain dish hey used. Mike defeated Johnny but it took long since Johnny was careful about Serpor's hydro fusion attack. Robert and Rio tied by using the wearing out strategy.

The Demolition boys took two wins from their battle against the White tigers, as Ian was the first to beat Kevin in the tournament and Lee got hammered by Tala. Mariah though managed to beat Brian.

The Bladebreakers beat the White tigers two to one. Max lost to Mariah, even with his defense, Kai beat Gary and Tyson lost to Lee.

The Bladebreakers did rather well against the All-starz as Ray finally beat Steve. Kai got beaten by Michael and Tyson defeated Eddy by using Eddy's attack ring for advantage as Eddy tried performing his sting shoot, Tyson used phantom hurricane, causing Eddy's blade to simply fly out of the stadium like a helicopter.

The All-starz didn't do too well against the Majestics as Steve got beaten by Enrique's massive attack power and Michael lost to Robert, but Robert's blade was wobbling badly in the end of the battle. Emily however managed to defeat Johnny.

The White tigers didn't do too well against the Majestics either as Gary lost to Enrique and Lee tied against Robert. Mariah succeeded to beat Oliver.

The Demolition boys were a rather even balanced match against the Majestics. Spencer tied with Enrique, Oliver beat Ian and Tala and Robert tied. (Whew!)

"So chief. How many matches are left?" Tyson asked.

"Just one. It's us against the Kalevalans guys, so we better be prepared." Kenny said.

"So how do we go this through?" Ray asked.

"Well I think Ray should go first. Your speed play has helped us many times so this should be for you. And Max should go first since the Kalevalans have far more attack power than us." Kenny explained.

"And Tyson takes the third round." Kai said.

"Hey, thanks Kai. I've been waiting for a battle against Rio. I mean they're sure to put him on third. He's the strongest player we've met here." Tyson said.

"And be sure to be serious Tyson. Rio's attack and endurance power are greater than any of ours. And be extra careful when he uses his aero dynamo on Dragoon, because if he falls on your blade, because if Dizzi's correct, he has enough power to split your blade in half." Kenny warned.

"And Kenny, try to relax. Just talking about this is making you sweat." Dizzi said.

"Dizzi, you know we have a small chance of winning. Don't you remember the files we read on those Kalevalans?" Kenny asked.

"Easy chief. Calm down and chill." Dizzi said.

-

"We're back on the air! Ladies ad gentlemen, today's final match will begin shortly!" Jazzman announced.

"So A.J, what have you got to say about this coming battle?" Brad Best asked.

"Three words: I'm so stoked! Finland's national beyblade team, the Kalevalans are taking on the world champions, the Bladebreakers. And knowing of everything we've seen from the two teams, this could be and exciting and intense match!" A.J Topper said excitedly.

"And here they are! The well known champions of the world who have come a long and hard way! They traveled around the world, defeating every champion team around the world, give it up for the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman announced.

The Bladebreakers walked to their booth and Tyson was waving to the crowd like crazy.

"And their opponents. This team has also traveled many lands, improving on their beyblade skills and becoming the strongest bladers the northern Europe has to offer, the Kalevalans!" Jazzman announced.

"So it all comes down to this. Just watch out Rio. We're gonna beat you, just wait and see. Let it rip!" Tyson said in his thoughts.

Current points for each team

Bladebreakers: Wins: 7 Losses: 3 Ties: 1

White tigers: Wins: 7 Losses: 6 Ties: 3

All-starz: Wins: 8 Losses: 7 Ties: 1

Majestics: Wins: 10 Losses: 3 Ties: 2

Demolition boys: Wins: 7 Losses: 8 Ties: 2

Kalevalans: Wins: 5 Losses: 4 Ties: 3

Destroyers: Wins: 4 Losses: 12 Ties: 1


	19. 18: The fall of Tyson

Chapter 18: The fall of Tyson

"Welcome back viewers! A.J Topper here with Brad Best coming live from the Bridge stadium as the Bladebreakers are about to have a possibly heated battle against the Kalevalans."

"And now introducing the first players for this battle! First from the Bladebreakers, Ray! And Ann from the Kalevalans!" Jazzman yelled.

"Good luck Ray. You show Ann there whose boss." Tyson said.

Ray's stats are shown.

"Ray has won many times for the Bladebreakers but he may have his work cut out against Ann." Brad Best said.

Ann steps up to the dish.

Ann's stats are shown.

"Ann is the master of using clear attack power in her team. She makes battles intense and literally as her bit beast Foxor's fire power is REALLY intense." A.J Topper said.

"And here's the new challenging dish! Feast your eyes on the mountain dish!" Jazzman yelled as the floor rolled back.

The dish was a snowy field with mountains surrounding it. There was snow falling from a hatch on the ceiling.

"The mountain dish is a newer version of the blizzard bowl. Fighting in an open field of snow surrounded by rocks and those tall mountains can prove difficult." A.J Topper explained.

"Beybladers, take your positions and prepare to fire!" Jazzman announced.

"So Ann, ready to be beaten?" Ray asked.

"Don't bet on it. Cause I'll take the win." Ann said.

"3... 2... 1... let it rip!"

Ray and Ann fired their blades. Ray's blade started going in circles on the field while Ann's was circling faster on the mountains.

"Hey Ann. What's with the ring around?" Ray asked.

"Just a simple little move I learned years ago. Spin around and go in for the kill!" Ann said as her blade slid down the mountain and crashed onto Ray's blade with massive force. Ann's blade then went back to circling on the mountains.

"She was just waiting so I'd go off guard. What was I thinking?" Ray realized.

"How'd that happen? It's as if Ann's just getting more power all of a sudden." Max said.

"Dizzi just analyzed and she found out that Ann's using the steep mountains for an advantage." Kenny said.

"What's that mean?" Tyson asked.

"Here we go with the lecturing again." Dizzi said.

"Ann's beyblade is actually just gaining spin power like that. If you look closely, she has her blade base's spin tip leaning on the ground in her blade's spin direction. Every rotate she makes around that ring of mountains, the more powerful her attack and speed get, so she just powers up, strikes and repeats." Kenny explained.

"Lets see how well your defense goes! Driger, attack!" Ray commanded.

Ray's blade slid up the mountain right in front of Ann's beyblade's way, but since Ann had already gained so much power that Ray's blade was knocked off of the mountain.

"No way! She bashed me so easily!" Ray was surprised.

"So Ray, what do you like of my tactic? Now my blade spins way faster than yours so attacking me is pointless. Now, Foxor!" Ann called out her bit beast. "Pyre fang!"

Foxor turned into the blue fox shaped flame and Ann's blade's attack ring was surrounded by golden flames. Ann's blade charged at Ray's blade with incredible speed. Ray was sweating.

"There's just no way Ray's Driger can survive that!" Kenny was getting worried.

"Driger, evasive maneuver!" Ray commanded.

Ray's blade tried getting out of the fiery blade's way, but got hit hard and started spinning around in circles on the mountain too. Ann's blade did the same.

"What's Ray up to?" Tyson wondered.

"He's trying to mimic Ann's style, but Ann's power already so high that Ray doesn't stand a chance." Kenny explained.

"Driger, tiger claw attack!" Ray commanded.

With the added power of Driger, Ray's blade started going around the mountain nearly as fast as Ann's. Driger finally picked enough speed.

"_He's good."_ Ann thought.

"Driger, again, tiger claw!" Ray commanded.

Ray's blade then smashed onto Ann's blade and the two blades stopped going around in circles and were trying to over power each other.

"Keep it up Ray! You got her!" Max cheered.

"Foxor, pyre fang!" Ann commanded.

Foxor was still in its flame state and bit Driger on the back, making Ray's blade get knocked back.

"Driger, attack!" Ray commanded.

Ray's blade did a final strike and managed to knock Ann's blade in the air.

"Foxor! Don't give up!" Ann yelled.

Ann's blade was falling back into the dish but Ray's blade went under it and knocked it out. Ann's blade was lying on the floor and it was letting out smoke.

"Oh yeah! The winner of session one is Ray! The Bladebreakers took an early lead!" Jazzman yelled.

Ann picked up her blade.

"No hard feelings Ann. You fight well. You had me scared there for some time." Ray said.

"Kiitos Ray." Ann said a Finnish word again.

"What's that mean?" Ray asked.

"It means thank you. You fought really well too." Ann said as she turned and went back to her teammates.

"Now with the first round out. Lets get ready to start round two. From the Bladebreakers, give it up for Max and from the Kalevalans, Karl!" Jazzman introduced.

"Here I go guys, be sure to wish me luck." Max said.

"You can count on that Max. Just take this round and we have nine points." Tyson said.

"Lets not get overconfident Tyson. The Kalevalans are a tough group, so we have to focus." Kenny said.

"And Max. Be prepared for what Karl can throw at you. You know he almost beat me the first time we met." Kai warned.

"Sure thing guys." Max said and walked to the dish.

Max's stats are shown.

"Max is the team's happy-go-lucky guy, but his defensive play and Draciel bit beast will take out any vulnerability." A.J Topper said.

Karl's stats are shown.

"Karl is his team's user of both heavy defense and massive offense. His skills are fully mastered and his bit beast Ursor is obviously ready to tear up it opponents." Brad Best said.

"Without further ado. 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"

Max and Karl's blades spun on one place with their defensive style. Karl's blade started moving away slowly. But then surprisingly Karl's blade charged at full speed and tackled Max's blade farther.

"What the?" Max was really surprised.

"Ursor, after him!" Karl commanded.

Karl's blade went after Max's as Max's blade was trying to run away.

"You won't get away Max! The bear never stops chasing its prey, until its caught!" Karl said.

"Well what do they do on this occasion? Draciel!" Max called out his bit beast.

"Two can play at that game! Ursor!" Karl called out Ursor. "Lunar slash attack!"

"Draciel defense!" Max commanded.

"No Max, your defense won't help against Karl's attack!" Kenny warned but it was too late.

Ursor started slashing at Draciel savagely as it roared like all bears do. And seen from the blades, Karl's blade was slowing down Max's blade.

"Draciel flee!" Max commanded.

Max's blade tried to get away, but Karl's blade stayed on it. After a few minutes, Max's blade was wobbling.

"Ursor, finish it!" Karl commanded.

Karl's blade smashed Max's blade onto one of the miniature mountains, halting Draciel's spin power and Max had lost the battle.

"And round two goes to Karl! The Kalevalans have tied the battle!" Jazzman yelled.

"Aw man! He beat me so easily." Max said in horror.

"Well no wonder Karl beat Max so easy, take a look at this." Kenny said.

"Me and Kenny here were studying Karl's moves. Karl may be tough on offensive and defensive style, but he knows completely how to use it by playing it slow first and 'wham' he's all over you." Dizzi explained.

"But, how can I beat Rio? He's the toughest blader we've met so far." Tyson said.

"I'm afraid Dizzi has no particular strategy against him." Kenny said.

"Ok, so I'll just wing it." Tyson said.

"Wing it!? Tyson, don't you remember how badly you lost to him in your first battle? Rio has been beyblading longer than most of us! He has mastered tons of strategies, moves and attacks! The worst thing is attacking him head on is useless as he'll just absorb your spin thanks to his blade base!" Kenny was getting hysterical.

"So there's no way to beat him?" Ray was confused.

"Every beyblader has his or her weakness guys. We just don't know his yet. Tyson, you have to stay away from him and find out something to use against him." Kai instructed.

"It'll be pretty difficult in that opening though." Tyson said.

"Players, please approach the dish!" Jazzman announced.

Tyson and Rio stepped up to the dish. Rio had a new shooter. This one was the same design as Tyson's, Kai's and Ray's but this was silver in color and had a head ornament of Hawkor.

"Hey Rio. Hope you're ready cause you're going down big time." Tyson said.

"You should be careful what you wish for Tyson. This battle decides which one of us has the better chance of becoming world champions." Rio said.

"I don't get it. Why are the Kalevalans playing mercilessly?" Ray wondered.

"Must be since this is the biggest match they've fought." Max guessed.

There was a small moment silence until...

"3... 2... 1... let tit rip!"

Tyson and Rio fired their beyblades. Rio's blade felon the clearing while Tyson's was spinning around near the mountains.

"_Kai suggested that I avoid him until we can make up a strategy. I just hope Rio doesn't find out quickly what's going on or I'm in trouble."_ Tyson thought.

"What's this battle going to A.J? Both blades are avoiding each other." Brad Best asked.

"You got me there Brad. Tyson should be careful cause Rio's destructive power is enough to take him out." A.J Topper said.

"So, trying to play in a waiting game style Tyson. Sorry to disappoint you but this is going to be a rough battle." Rio said.

"Uh oh guys. I think he knows what's going on." Max said.

"Tyson's gotta watch out or Dragoon's toast." Ray said.

"Hawkor, attack!" Rio swung his arm in the commander style and his blade charged at Tyson's.

"(Gasp) Dragoon, dodge!" Tyson commanded just in time as Dragoon got out of Hawkor's way.

"That was a nifty evasion Tyson. But I must warn you. We may be friends, but this is my biggest battle, so I'm going to use all my power in this match. Hawkor!" Rio called out his bit beast.

"Uh oh. This is bad." Tyson said as he started sweating.

"Aero dynamo!" Rio commanded.

Rio's blade got a charge of electricity from Hawkor as it charged at Tyson's blade again.

"Tyson, remember that move you used against Carlos in the regional championships!? The time you made your blade disappear!" Kenny asked.

"Wait..." Tyson thought of the battle when he was facing Carlos when he had put a weight disk in his beyblade that had sharp chopping blades. "Oh yeah. Thanks chief. Dragoon, evasive maneuver!" Tyson commanded.

Tyson's blade picked up speed and got out of Rio's blade's way. Tyon's blade kept disappearing and reappearing constantly.

"What the!?" Rio was surprised.

"You can't fight what you can't see Rio. Now Dragoon!" Tyson summoned Dragoon. "Phantom hurricane!"

Tyson's blade appeared in the center of the dish as it caused a tornado and with all the snow around, it actually caused a snowstorm.

"Whoa, Tyson's hurricane attack has caused an actual snowstorm in the dish! How will Rio be able to survive that!?" A.J Topper wondered.

"Nice one Tyson! You almost beat me! But I have far more power in my beyblade and now it's time to unleash it! Hawkor, aero dynamo!" Rio yelled out.

Hawkor appeared again, as the small lightning bolts surrounding Rio's blade were growing bigger and brighter. Then Rio's blade slid up the mountain and flew high above the stadium and it was still charging.

"Tyson's doomed. Rio's stats are now so high that any higher can make my computer crash!" Kenny yelled.

"Guys! What can I do now?!" Tyson asked.

"Tyson! This is your final chance to find his weakness!" Kai yelled through the crackling sound of the lightning.

"Too late!" Rio yelled.

Rio's blade finished powering up and it started falling down.

"Dragoon! Run!" Tyson commanded.

Dragoon tried to get away from Rio's massive attack, but Hawkor was flying straight at him. Rio's blade fell on the ground and the thunder got really loud and finally Rio's blade charged at Tyson's blade and knocked it out with a loud thunderous crash. After a small cloud of snow, the result was Tyson's blade out of the dish and still spinning but barely and Rio's blade was in the dish and was also barely spinning.

"Ladies and gentlemen you've just witnessed the first loss of Tyson after the Russian tournament! Rio is the winner of session three and the Kalevalans have gained two points in this session! This is unbelievable!" Jazzman announced.

"Whoa Nelly! Tyson has lost for the first time after becoming the world champion! This just leaves the championships battle left, which starts tomorrow folks! This is Brad Best and A.J Topper signing off!" Brad Best announced.

"I can't believe it! He's beaten me two times in a row! How can I beat him in the world championships!?" Tyson was on his knees looking at Dragoon.

Will the Bladebreakers stand a chance in the finals against the best teams in the world? Find out in the coming chapter where the long waited finals start.


	20. Final chapter: The Biovolt threat and th...

Final chapter: The Biovolt threat and the storm of friendship

The next day when the finals of the Finnish tournament were close to being held all teams were preparing for the toughest battle of the season. Fixing beyblades, training and all the other important stuff. Tyson on the other hand was in a small stress and was in the hotel's gym launching his beyblade many times, trying to gain more strength. Just then the other Bladebreakers walked in

"There you are Tyson. We've been looking for you all over the place." Ray said.

"Hey Tyson. Don't be sad that you lost to Rio. We just didn't know enough about him." Max said.

Tyson just stayed quiet.

"Oh for goodness sakes Tyson. This was the first time you've been beaten by a team leader twice in a row, there is a first time for anything and I don't mean this in a bad way." Kai said.

"We appreciate you practicing, but don't overdo it. You'll get stress from it." Kenny warned.

"We've lost him." Max said.

The door of the gym opened and two really familiar men came in.

"Hey little dudes!" It was Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's grandpa.

Tyson finally snapped out.

"Ack! What are you doing here grandpa!?" Tyson asked.

"Hey! You know I've been really disappointed about your behavior. I guess I still hadn't knocked enough sense in to your skull!" Grandpa said as he took out his kendo stick out of nowhere.

The other Bladebreakers (including Kai) ran behind one of the couches to take cover.

"Now, now. We have far more important things to worry now." Mr. Dickinson said.

Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny came out from behind the couch.

"What sort things?" Ray asked.

After the place calmed down the Bladebreakers, Mr. Dickinson and Grandpa sat on the couches.

"Now boys. I came after finding out something interesting." Mr. Dickinson started.

"Like what sir?" Tyson asked.

"I heard that Biovolt is back in the scene." Mr. Dickinson said.

The Bladebreakers gasped.

"How'd you find out about this sir? I mean, weren't they arrested after the world championships?" Kenny asked.

"Not exactly. You see, Voltaire and Boris managed to escape and hide in the final two bases they have. The first one was ordered to destroy the one located in an island near Indiga in Russia." Mr. Dickinson explained.

"But where's that other one?" Max asked.

"The other one is located under the Bridge stadium. After some research we found out Biovolt helped in the funding of the stadium. The base was discovered only two day ago." Mr. Dickinson explained.

"But who in the world discovered it?" Tyson asked.

"They're standing right out that door. You can come in!" Mr. Dickinson called out.

The door opened and the Kalevalans walked in.

"Wha!? You discovered the lab?" Tyson asked.

"Actually Tyson, Kevin found it originally. We just couldn't find him." Mike explained.

"And the worst thing is that the Destroyers are working for Biovolt. That's how they got those metal bit beasts and that mysterious Claire is the team's leader." Rio explained further.

"And Claire also happens to be my twin sister. She was put in the abbey just like me but she refused to leave." Kai explained.

"So those Biovolt freaks are trying to steal our bit beasts again. But what about the Demolition boys?" Ray asked.

"They said that they don't work for Biovolt no longer. Just like Tala said." Ann explained.

"And now we have to make a stand. All teams playing for just the title of world champion must be informed." Mr. Dickinson said.

"Say no more." Judy along with the All-starz team came in.

"Yea. We're gonna show those Destroyers a thing or two." Michael said.

"Maybe it's best we get every team here. We need all help we have." Mike suggested.

After a few minutes, every good team was called into the gym. Mr. Dickinson and the Kalevalans explained the whole thing.

"So Kevin was telling truth?" Lee asked.

"Yea, and nothing but the truth." Karl said.

"So Boris is up to his little tricks again? I'll help for I want revenge. Right guys?" Tala turned to his team.

"Yea. Boris gonna pay for wasting our lives in the abbey." Brian said.

"And we'll show Biovolt what they deserve." Spencer said.

"Yea." Was all Ian said.

"You guys really have changed." Johnny said.

"So it's settled. When the match starts we go straight for the Biovolt goons and after we're done, we continue the match for fun and see who wins." Robert said.

"But lets be careful because I got a bad feeling what Boris is cooking up for us." Kai said.

-

"Hello and welcome viewers to the Finnsh beyblade tournament finals. I'm Brad Best sitting next to my pal A.J Topper."

"All of Helsinki has gathered into the bridge stadium to witness this special battle for in this we don't use just an average beystadium. We use the largest stadium ever built for this one!" A.J Topper said excited.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Jazzman here, and let us show you the design of BBA: 's biggest achievement in beystadiums! Introducing... the terrain dish!"

The beystadium was gigantic. It was almost the entire room but there were the audience seats and there was a railing around the arena and there were balcony like parts where each team stood and in front of it was the team symbol. The Kalevalans symbol was a knight sword with and the Destroyers' symbol was a blue flame with a black skull in the middle. The Bladebreakers, the White tigers, The All-starz, the Majestics and the Demolition boys were wearing hands-free communicators so they can tell the others what to do since the arena was so huge that some teams couldn't talk to each other.

"Testing, testing is this thing on? Over." Karl said so that everyone with the hands-frees on heard.

"Karl, quit playing with that. This is a mission." Emily said into her hands-free.

The dish was built up of different terrains of nature. It had a desert with two rock bridges, a small sea with icebergs, a forestland, and a wasteland. In the middle was a regular beystadium with no trapas or anything and it was the size of a regular stadium.

"Just like Jazzman said this is the largest beystadium in the world. It has lots of different terrains and each of them is challenging. The dish in the middle is nothing special but it's not a good place to hide." A.J Topper explained

"Now I'll explain the rules. When I say to launch you all must battle all of the opposing teams! The team with the most beyblades left spinning wins!" Jazzman instructed the bladers. "After a team wins we check their points to see how good their chance is to be a championship team!"

"But who in the world are those two with the Destroyers?" Brad Best asked.

Boris and Voltaire were standing behind the Destroyers team. The Demolition boys were close to them and they all got angry looks.

"Boris!" Tala said loudly and angrily.

"Ow!" Eddy said as he turned off his earring communicator.

"Shees, do you have to yell?" Mariah said to her hand-free.

"Oh, sorry about that." Tala said as he took off his hands-free.

"Ah, if it isn't Tala and the Demolition boys. I just feel a tad disgusted for talking to a failed experiment." Boris said as he walked closer to the Demolition boys.

"I'm not your stupid experiment Boris! In this match I'm getting my revenge for sticking me and my friends into the abbey and killing my parents! What do you say to that!?" Tala was really angry.

"That doesn't matter to me Tala. I have a far more superior team this time, the Destroyers are Biovolt's new perfect project." Boris said.

"Perfect? Those guys can't even slide up a wall with their blades!" Brian joined in.

"Yea! And there's gonna be a lot of challengers coming against your team, they're going to get smashed!" Spencer threatened.

"You and your team are going down!" Ian threatened.

"My, my. All that training to stop all your emotions really have disappeared." Boris said.

"Well it's better than being a puppet for a jerk like you!" Tala said and put his hands-free back on.

"_Poor Tala."_ Ann thought as she heard some of the conversation.

"Alright guys remember the plan. We fight only the Destroyers until none of them are left. Then we fight the others and try to win." Lee explained the plan again to his team.

"Now All-starz. Do you remember the strategy?" Judy asked.

"Yea. It's all up in my head." Steve said.

"These guys are gonna get hoped like the last time." Eddy said.

"Be ready guys. This can be a tough battle for us all." Robert instructed his team.

The Majestics weren't wearing their armor cause there wouldn't be enough room for them to use their weapon shooters.

"We know. Lets hope Biovolt didn't make some weirdo plan for the Destroyers or make some ultimate beyblades for them." Johnny said.

"You ready guys?" Rio asked his team.

The other Kalevalans agreed.

"And Karl, don't fool around with the communicator ok?" Mike asked.

"Alright already! I came here to blade ok!" Karl said.

"So guys. Are you all ready to begin?" Kenny asked.

"Sure are chief." Tyson said.

"Attention all beybladers! Prepare to launch! 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"

All the players fired their beyblades into the large arena. Immediately the good teams' blades went to attack the Destroyers' blades and they were going at them from any direction.

"Time to teach you a lesson!" Lee yelled.

Lee and Gary's blades started crashing onto Marcus's new beyblade.

"Wait, Marcus is using a new beyblade." Tyson noticed.

"Let Dizzi analyze their blades and I'll fill you in." Kenny said.

Without a command, Marcus's blade jumped and whacked Lee and Gary's blade farther.

"What the!" Michael was surprised as Marcus's blade fell on his with a pile drive. "He's using my blade's base!"

"Don't worry, I got him!" Karl said as his blade went in for the kill.

"I hope those computer devices can go against so many opponents Boris." Voltaire said.

"Oh they will and once the Destroyers destroy a beyblade, Claire will use Black Dranzer to absorb the bit beasts.

"Hey kid, watch this!" Steve got Ronny's attention. "Tryhorn! Stampede rush!"

Tryhorn came out of Steve's beyblade and used its stamped at Ronny's blade.

"Don't bet on it! Metal Serpor!" Ronny called out his bit beast.

Metal Serpor fired a blast of energy from its mouth that knocked Tryhorn back onto one of the desert bridges.

"Man! How'd they get so good all of a sudden!" Kevin was amazed.

"Uh oh guys." Kenny said.

"What is it chief?" Max asked.

"Dizzi analyzed the Destroyers' new blades and it doesn't look good." Kenny said.

"It appears those Biovolt goons installed computer transmitters inside the spin gears, giving the Destroyers maximum control and can't make a false move." Dizzi explained.

"Those goons also know all moves we make. But there may be one solution for this problem." Kenny said.

"Well what is it?" Tyson asked.

"We have to gang up on each blade so they can't evade." Kenny said.

"Gotcha. Dragoon!" Tyson called out Dragoon. "Go after Jake first!" Tyson commanded.

"Everyone." Kenny put on his hands-free. "We have to gang up on each Destroyer in order to win. A computer is giving them these new tricks. I repeat, gang up on them."

"You heard him guys. Let's get 'em!" Michael said.

"Trygle!"

"Trypio!"

"Tryhorn!"

"Trygator!"

"Attack!" The All-starz ganged up on Ronny.

The four All-star blades surrounded Ronny's blade and the bit beasts were summoned.

"Metal Serpor! Fusion X!" Ronny commanded.

"Fast ball attack!" Michael commanded.

Michael's blade jumped on Ronny's and started damaging it.

"Water smash now!" Emily commanded.

Emily's Trygator slammed Ronny's bade, making it get pushed far and Michael's blade got off of it just in time.

"Now's my turn! Sting shoot!" Eddy commanded.

Eddy's blade fell on Ronny's blade and Trypio paralyzed Metal Serpor.

"No!" Boris yelled.

"And here comes the finishing touch! Stampede rush!" Steve commanded.

Tryhorn stampeded Metal Serpor that was now completely vulnerable.

"Amphilyon! Finish it!" Enrique commanded and Amphilyon came out.

Amphilyon slammed Metal Serpor and crushed its blade.

"_Worthless."_ Claire thought as her blade was just spinning away from the battle.

At the same time Dragoon, Griffolyon, Ursor and Gallzy ganged up on Jake's blade.

"Allow me guys! Galux, scratch attack!" Mariah commanded.

Galux arose and pounced at it prey which was Jake's blade.

"Metal Ursor! Pummel driver attack!" Jake commanded.

Metal Ursor came out and it tried to attack Galux.

"Oh no you don't! Dragoon, phantom hurricane!" Tyson commanded.

Dragoon's tornado blew Jake's blade a bit in the air.

"Griffolyon, wing dagger!" Robert commanded.

Griffolyon fired a rain of sharp feathers and stunned Metal Ursor.

"Ok! This final attack and he's all your Mariah! Ursor, lunar slash!" Karl commanded.

Ursor started slashing it's evil counterpart and slowed down Jake's blade. Jake was sweating.

"This can't be! We're supposed to be powerful and far more superior!" Jake yelled.

"Galux, cat scratch now!" Mariah commanded.

Galux pounced at Metal Ursor and two loud slashing noises were heard. After a few seconds, Jake's blade split in two and only the bit hip survived.

"Galeon, dark lightning!" Lee commanded.

Galeon used its lightning strike on Marcus's blade, but it wasn't really doing anything.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Claire's black beyblade crushed Lee's blade into pieces, making Lee gasp.

"Hey thanks Claire!" Marcus thanked.

"Humph! This has gone far enough!" Claire said.

Claire's blade's bit chip glowed a dark color and a bit beast that is a nightmare to any beyblader appeared.

"Oh no!" Ray yelled.

"It's Black Dranzer!" Kai gasped.

Black Dranzer then demolished Marcus's blade into bits. And then Black Dranzer absorbed Metal Hawkor, Metal Serpor, Metal Ursor and Galeon.

"We have one opponent left! Should we go after her Robert?" Oliver asked.

"We must! Black Dranzer has only absorbed four bit beasts! We might stand a chance." Robert said.

"Now, all bit beasts, attack!" Claire commanded.

All bit beasts Claire had emerged out of Black Dranzer's beyblade and aimed their attacks at The Majestics. Metal Serpor blasted Oliver's Unicolyon wit its fusion X and Metal Hawkor finished it with its devastating pylon warhead and then oliver's blade was toast and Black Dranzer absorbed Unicolyon.

"Oh no! She got Unicolyon!" Oliver gasped.

"No one steals bit beasts from my friends! Amphilyon, attack!" Enrique called out Amphilyon.

Amphilyon rushed at its opponent, causing everything it moved on to flatten.

"Ice Dranzer, defend with blizzard rain!" Claire commanded.

Ice Dranzer fired its rain of icicles, making Amphilyon step back. Amphilyon got extremely angry and then its two heads tried to bite Ice Dranzer.

"Alright he's down! Lets get her guys." Tala said to his teammates.

The other Demolition boys agreed.

"Wolborg, buzzalog!"

"Falborg, stroblitz!"

"Seaborg, voda impact!"

"Wyborg, sand bind!"

The Demolition boys' bit beasts worked together. First Wolborg and Falborg fired their attacks, halting Claire's bit beasts. Then Seaborg dove into the water on the arctic part of the dish and caused a tidal wave, that got poured on Black Dranzer's beyblade and the other blades got out of the way just in time. Wyborg wrapped itself around Black Dranzer and bit it.

"Hey thanks! Robert, now's our chance to strike." Enrique said.

"You're right. So let's get'm!" Johnny said.

"I agree. Lets strike together and get a better chance. Griffolyon!" Robert called out Griffolyon.

"Salamulyon!"

"Amphilyon!"

"Wing dagger!"

"Fire rod!"

Griffolyon fired its rain of feathers at the other bit beasts and was careful not to hit Wyborg. Salamulyon followed with its fire breath attack. After that, Wyborg fled as Amphilyon was heading straight at Black Dranzer. Claire was already sweating.

"No! Bit beasts, ultimate attack!" Claire commanded.

Black Dranzer caused something that actually shot all the caught bit beasts like a beam at Amphilyon, knocking it out and wrecking Enrique's blade. After that Enrique had to face his bit beast getting sucked into Black Dranzer, making it stronger.

"Aw no! Now he's got Amphilyon!" Enrique said in sorrow.

"Crazy monkey attack!" Kevin's Galman appeared and made its illusion attack.

"Attack guys wile he's distracted!" Kevin said to Gary and Mariah.

"Right! Galux, scratch attack!" Mariah commanded.

"Gallzy, bear axe!" Gary commanded.

The remaining two White tiger bit beasts attacked together, but they couldn't knock out all the bit beast.

"Amphilyon, crush them!" Claire called out her next bit beast.

Amphilyon quickly rammed Galux and Gallzy, thus crushing their beyblades. And then they were absorbed into Black Dranzer.

"Man, that thing's unstoppable!" Karl said.

"We have to help them!" Ann demanded.

"That's just what we're going to do! Guys, lets attack Black Dranzer so we might have a chance to free the bit beasts." Rio said to his teammates.

"The success of this may be slim. But we have to take a risk, alright lets get her!" Mike said.

"I'll take the honor to go first. Foxor, Pyre fang attack!" Ann commanded.

"We have to do it together! Ursor, lunar slash!" Karl commanded.

"Serpor, hydro fusion!" Mike commanded.

Rio's beyblade was spinning in place first, but then Rio gave the commands.

"Hawkor!" Rio called out Hawkor. "Aero dynamo! Full power!" Rio commanded.

Rio's beyblade was going on its fullest power as the brighter lightning bolts surrounded it.

The other Kalevalans' bit beasts made their attacks at Black Dranzer, but even they couldn't knock out any of the bit beasts except Gallzy, Galux and Unicolyon.

"Now's your turn to hand over your bit beasts! Black Dranzer, attack!" Claire commanded.

Black Dranzer dove at Serpor first as Claire's blade started crashing onto Mike's blade. After a few hard smashes and Serpor getting scratched by Black Dranzer's talons, Mike was out of the game and he watched in horror, as his bit beast was absorbed into Black Dranzer's beyblade.

"One down three to go." Claire said with a satisfied smile.

"Ursor, lunar slash again!" Karl commanded.

"Don't push your luck! Galeon, dark lightning!" Claire commanded Galeon.

Claire's beyblade overpowered Ursor easily as Galeon shocked it painfully. Karl's blade was smashed to the middle dish and Ursor got absorbed into Black Dranzer.

"Aw man! She just took Ursor!" Karl said scared.

"Foxor, pyre fang!" Ann commanded.

Foxor used the strongest attack it could muster as it fought against the many bit beasts.

"Non of you can even to the power of my bit beast army! I call upon Galux!" Claire called out the next bit beast.

Galux pounced at Foxor, but Foxor was strong enough to take out Galux.

"Trygle, fast ball attack!" Michael commanded.

Trygle slammed Black Dranzer, but Black Dranzer knocked Trygle off of himself.

"Now's the time! Hawkor! Unleash the aero dynamo!" Rio commanded.

Rio's beyblade slid up from the stadium, flying above Claire's beyblade. Rio's blade started falling at it with bolts of electric power was surging around it with Hawkor diving for its prey. The smash managed to get the bit beasts back inside the beyblade, but Rio's was weakened form the massive energy and was wobbling.

"That will be my next prize! Serpor and Ursor! Attack!" Claire called out Rio's teammates' bit beasts.

The two awesome beasts struck down Hawkor with massive attacks and Rio's blade was in pieces. And on top of that Rio's Hawkor got absorbed into Black Dranzer.

"No! Hawkor!" Rio was in pain as he lost his bit beast.

"No one steals from my friend and gets away with it!" Michael yelled.

"Same here! Trygator, attack!" Emily commanded.

"Trygle, full power fast ball attack!" Michael commanded.

The two All-starz bit beasts attacked Black Dranzer

"I call Hawkor and Metal Hawkor!" Claire summoned two more bit beasts.

The two combined attacks of Hawkor and its metal counterpart defeated Trygle and Trygator easy. Then they got absorbed into Black Dranzer.

"So how does it feel to have been beaten by your own friend's bit beast?" Claire asked evilly.

"Stop!" Kai yelled. "I won't let you take away everyone's bit beasts Claire!" Kai yelled at Claire.

Give it up brother! You'll never beat me! I'm to most superior beyblader in the world! Nothing can stand in my way! And you my dear brother are next! Amphilyon!" Claire called out another one of her caught bit beasts.

Amphilyon charged at Kai's beyblade, but Tryhorn and Seaborg went in the way to try and stop it. Unfortunately they both got crushed and Tryhorn was absorbed into Black Dranzer.

"Grr! You al asked for it! No one gets in the way of me! Bit beasts, ultimate attack!" Claire commanded.

All the bit beasts Claire had captured were shot out like beams and they were all falling at every beyblade still standing. All the beyblades except for the Bladebreakers' were demolished and all the non- Biovolt made bit beasts got absorbed into Black Dranzer.

"Now's your turn Kai! I hope your Dranzer is worth all the effort!" Claire threatened.

"Not so fast Claire!" Tyson stepped forth. "No one goes against just one of the Bladebreakers!"

"That's right. We never work alone. We fight everything together!" Ray said.

"That's what being a team is!" Max said.

"We're behind you Kai and always will be." Tyson said.

"You see Claire? Friendship is what makes winning possible. You got no friends so you cannot win!" Kai said.

The Bladebreakers' bit beasts arose one by one, shining brighter than before.

"_Keep you believes in us children and we never leave your side."_ Dragoon said telepathically.

"_Stay true to each other and there will always be hope."_ Dranzer said also telepathically.

"What? Dranzer can talk?" Kai was amazed.

"_Leave this to us now. Your friendship has given us the power to win." _ Draciel said.

"Draciel..." Max was also surprised.

"_We shall clear this darkness which only your bright spirits can clear."_ Driger said.

"Thanks Driger." Ray said.

"Bit beasts destroy them! Take the mightiest bit beasts and give them to me! ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Claire commanded.

Black Dranzer created the strongest energy it could gather and concentrated it into a large concentrated burst. It fired a large beam of bit beasts at the four Bladebreakers' bit beasts.

"Dragoon!"

"Dranzer!"

"Draciel!"

"Driger!"

"ATTACK!" The four Bladebreakers shouted loud.

The four bit beasts roared as they turned into four beams of light that shot out of the four beyblades. The beam may have been smaller than Black Dranzer's but it cut through the beam of bit beasts like it was nothing. The beam hit Black Dranzer's beyblade and a huge flash covered the room, as everyone had to cover their eyes. After the flash died down, Black Dranzer's beyblade and bit chip were history. Lee checked his beyblade's bit and noticed Galeon was back in it. The flash had destroyed Black Dranzer and the final metal bit beasts and had set the other bit beasts free and were returned to their owners. The four Bladebreaker blades were still spinning in maximum speed.

"Uh. I... I don't really know what happened. But I do know is that the Bladebreakers are still standing and remain as the world champions!" Jazzman announced.

The crowd cheered wild for the amazing and rather scary match.

"I've got no clue what happened down there!" Brad Best said.

"Me nether B-man. Looks as if with a miracle the Bladebreakers managed to take down Biovolt's meanest and most powerful blader Claire." A.J Topper said.

"This... can't be!" Voltaire was shocked that his plan for world domination had once again failed.

"And good riddance too. Voltaire." Mr. Dickinson said. "You see how much those boys can do? They've backfired your global plans and you my friend are under arrest." Mr. Dickinson said.

A bunch of policemen came and put the cuffs on Voltaire, Boris, the Destroyers and Claire and took them away.

"Aren't you going to say anything to your sister?" Ray asked.

"That is not my real sister. The real Claire disappeared a long time ago because of Boris." Kai said.

"Yea but guys, we're still the world champions! We beat Claire and destroyed Black Dranzer for good." Tyson said happily.

"Yea. We have ourselves and our bit beasts to thank." Max said.

"Well let's not put out our strategist now. He made the plan for the match." Tyson said as he pulled Kenny closer.

"This is great but I still don't understand what happened." Kenny said.

"Neither do we chief, neither do we." Max said playfully.

"Congratulations guys." The Kalevalans walked to the Bladebreakers.

"Thanks Rio. And thanks for helping us get better. If it weren't for you and everyone else we've met, we wouldn't have become so good in beyblading." Tyson said as he shook hands with Rio.

"Hey, don't forget about us." Michael said.

"And remember, we've taught you most things my friend." Robert said.

"Yea. If you hadn't met us you wouldn't be here at all guys." Lee said.

The Demolition boys were standing a bit far from the crowd of teams.

"Hey, Tala! Get over here you guys!" Tyson said to the Demolition boys.

"Congratulations again Tyson. You beat Biovolt and for the good of the world." Tala said.

"Yea. You showed them why no one should have been stuck into that stinking abbey of theirs." Spencer said.

"It's great to see that everyone's happy. Say, why don't we fix our beyblades and have a friendly go?" Mariah suggested.

"Yea!" All shouted.

After a few minutes the beyblades were back intact and all bladers were prepared to launch!

"Alright good beybladers! This is Jazzman announcing just for the fun of this friendly match! Get ready an d 3... 2... 1... let it rip!"

"Let it rip!" All bladders shouted and the battle started.

There may be lots of powerful and even evil bladers out in the life of a Bladebreakers, but with their courage, spirit and friends they can overcome anything. (Lizard90: I think I'm getting too emotional all of a sudden. Aw what the poop!) I hope you readers enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And don't worry, this is only the beginning. Let it rip!

THE END For now...


End file.
